Cat Food
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Luka es una chica antisocial y con un profundo desprecio a lo que no le agrade, pero todo eso cambiara un día cuando una chica entre por la fuerza a la vida de esta... Miku, una gatita callejera. ¿Aceptara Luka vivir con esta neko problematica?. Miku x Luka
1. Mi gato no deseado

Si, si ya se que duran, Oh mira es Fersi con otro Fanfic suyo. Lo que sucede es que bueno, no tengo que repetir que adoro la pareja Negitoro cuando ya esta muy en claro ¿Verdad?. Esta idea me surgió gracias a la canción "Cat's dance" y con algo de "Cat Food" ambas de mi adorada Miku y por eso salio la idea de este fanfic.

¿Aceptan leer?

**Disclaimer:** ¡Si todo me pertenece!, soy una niña de catorce años ultra millonaria que se baña en oro y con eso compro tanto Yamaha como las demás empresas dedicadas a la creación de Vocaloid. Ok eso no es cierto es una vil mentira, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia.

**Advertencias: **Yuri, no shoujo-ai si no YURI y todos sabemos la diferencia o al menos eso creo. Lemmon, lime (Para los pervertidos que encontré en mi historia "Cantando por amor" sera la primera vez que escriba esto :D) y zoofilia (?) obviamente en sentido figurado -.-U y una Luka muy Tsundere :D

* * *

**Cap.1: Mi gato no deseado**

El cielo se encontraba cubierto por grises nubes y las gotas caían a mares sobre aquella tarde de aquella ciudad japonesa, si bien le agradaba la lluvia esta no era una de esas ocasiones por desgracia. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a cruzar la salida de esa universidad cuando el agua comenzó a resiar, provocando un sonido molesto pero relajante en ocasiones, y dejándola debatiéndose entre salir y arriesgarse a mojarse y pescar un resfriado, o esperar a que la lluvia parara o se calmara un poco tan siquiera para poder regresar y refugiarse en la seguridad de su acogedora y calmada casa.

Le gustaba la lluvia eso no tenia que discutirse, pero solo si se encontraba dentro de su cálido hogar, con una manta cobijandola y un chocolate caliente en sus manos, con lo cual observaba desde la comodidad de su ventana a la gente correr tratando de escapar del aguacero y resbalándose pegando contra el pavimento en ocasiones, era divertido. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que ella fuera de aquellas personas con mala suerte, y eso la irritaba lo que podría ser llevado a la lista que "Muchas de las cosas que la hacen irritar", ya se desquitaria con algo o alguien después.

-Tsk, menuda tormenta me toco...-

Rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio opto por la primer opción. Era tarde y lo que más quería era sentarse en su sofá a ver algo de televisión, cenar, bañarse e irse a la cama como siempre lo hacia. No es como si su vida estuviera llena de emociones, es más, si por ella fuera no saldría de su casa pero su hermano la obligo a meterse a estudiar en aquella universidad, así que no tuvo otra alternativa más que obedecerlo y así lo hizo, años atrás había entrado a ingeniería o en otras palabras algo no muy complicado de estudiar. Tampoco era de las que socializaran mucho, e incluso era una antisocial declarada por ella misma pero como siempre te encuentras con alguien que aunque le digas mil veces que se aleje te sigue hasta que le hables, termino entablando una amistad.

Se quito aquella sudadera de color café dejando al descubierto una blusa color negro y la coloco sobre su cabeza, de manera de que la lluvia no mojara tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo, obviamente tenia la desventaja de que el frío calara en sus brazos descubiertos, pero con tal de cubrirse de la lluvia no importaba demasiado.

Y a paso calmado salio del edificio hacia la ahora mojada calle.

Su cara no era una muy contenta que digamos, su cuerpo ya estaba helado al igual que sus zapatos ya estaban mojados. Por si fuera poco accidentalmente resbalo en un charco de aquel liquido transparente y callo de espaldas, y tanto su rosado cabello como su ropa termino como el agua, mojadas. Y eso termino por acabar con su paciencia al cabo de ni siquiera importarle volver a cubrirse de la lluvia nuevamente, ya estaba empapada de todas maneras ¿Que chiste tenia entonces?.

Hoy no era su día.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa saco un manojo de llaves de el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de mezclilla hasta que encontró la que abría la puerta de su hogar. Lo primero que paso por su mente en ese instante fue darse un relajante baño, así que lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer su empapada mochila sobre el piso de madera así como sus zapatos y calcetines en la entrada y su sudadera aventada de una manera desordenada junto con lo ya mencionado. Tras todo eso busco el interruptor que encendía las luces de la sala hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo alarmante para ella.

Las luces de la cocina se encontraban encendidas ya.

Alguien estaba tratando de robar dentro de su casa de eso no cabía duda. Así que dejo el interruptor tranquilo sin encender nada o de lo contrario alertaría a quien quiera que sea aquella persona tan tonta como para entrar en su vivienda, a pasos silenciosos se adentro más adentro de la casa, y sigilosamente tomo un bate al momento que se colocaba en modo de combate. Camino hacia la zona ya alumbrada por la lampara con sumo cuidado de no provocar el más mínimo ruido, fue allí donde encontró todas sus sospechas. Una individuo desconocida, más bajita que ella se encontraba en esa habitación, se encontraba dándole la espalda así que aprovecharía sin duda aquella oportunidad para atacarla y llamar a la policía terminando eso.

No se lo pensó dos veces, con impulso corrió hasta la joven con bate ya preparado para dar el golpe, lastima que alcanzara a darse vuelta ya que al sentirse amenazada dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el objeto el cual apenas paso muy cerca de su rostro asustandola un poco. La mayor por su parte quedo sorprendida no solo por su pasmante agilidad si no que esta le había dejado ver su rostro sin restricción alguna.

Cabellos largos y azulados domados en dos coletas las cuales llegaban hasta su cintura dándole un aspecto tierno a la muchacha. Era joven más no llegaba a la mayoría de edad como ella, rondaba más o menos los dieciséis o diecisiete años por ahí, con unos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, su piel era algo pálida y la ropa que vestía era como la de un uniforme escolar solo que tenia sus toques personales.

Cuando Luka regreso en si solo se encontró con la joven pasandole por el lado derecho, dio un salto apoyándose en sus manos con el que bajo de la mesa y salio corriendo de la cocina sin siquiera dejarla parpadear. ¡Tremenda agilidad devia tener para poder hacer eso en cuestión de un muy corto lapso de tiempo!, pero no se iba a quedar atrás, recuperada corrió tras ella para poder darle caza y atraparla por fin. Para su suerte la joven en su carrera resbalo en la alfombra de la sala y cayo de cara contra el suelo, Luka aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo sobre ella, sentándose sobre sus posaderas para impedir que se levantara y aprisionando ambas manos contra su espalda.

-¡No te muevas!- Le grito amenazante enseñando los dientes. La menor giró la cara hacia un lateral dejando ver por completo el rostro. -¿Quien demonios eres tú y que haces en mi casa?- Exigio con soberbia frunciendo el seño.

Sentada sobre sus posaderas, la peli-rosa no dejó de examinarla con curiosidad. Algo comenzó a golpearle suavemente por la espalda en leves toquecitos, pero no le prestó atención, se había quedado boquiabierta tras descubrir lo que sobresalía de la cabellera azulada. Unas orejas peludas y puntiagudas de un color blanco, bien parecidas a las de un felino.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- … Eres tú, quiso completar en la frase sin lograrlo. Giró el rostro para ver lo que le continuaba golpeando suave por detrás. Y allí alzada y moviendose de un lado hacia otro, se encontraba una cola de animal.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku- Dijo al fin la chica sin dejar de mover su felina cola de un lado hacia otro de una manera tierna -¿Tú eres Luka?-

La mencionada solamente dio una respuesta afirmativa asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba como ida ya que no siempre te encuentras a una chica que tiene orejas y cola como las de un felino en tu vivienda y para colmo parece conocerte. Fue ahí cuando tres simples preguntas comenzaban a molestarla con el simple hecho de que no tenia una respuesta más o menos realistas para eso; ¿Porque la conocía?, ¿Como rayos entro? y la más importante de todas ¿Que diablos era?. La respuesta de que es un ser humano quedaba totalmente descartada de su lista, simplemente ¿Que persona en toda la faz de la tierra parecía un felino?, a como ella recuerda eso solo se puede en series de televisión y películas ¿Verdad?.

Paso un rato, pero por fin había logrado volver en sí recuperando nuevamente su postura amenazante e intimidante.

-¿Como demonios entraste a mi casa y como me conoces?- Exigio apretando la mandíbula mientras entre cerraba los ojos, dándole un aspecto intimidador y que al parecer si funcionaba.

Miku solo suspiro con una gota resbalando por su sien.

-No hay duda que eres tal y como ella me dijo...- Y no mencionar de la detallada descripción física. A diferencia de aquella muchacha Luka parecía tener un aire más misterioso y... interesante. Miku entre cerro sus ojos de igual manera que la peli-rosa, pero en modo de defensa -Ahora si me dejaras levantarme podría explicarte con detalle lo que sucede y..-

-¡Callese!- Le silencio y con mucha más fuerza apretó más el agarre que tenia en las manos de la menor, lastimandola con el acto. -No te di permiso para hablar-

-¡Auch, espera si me dejaras explicarte yo...!- Nuevamente algo volvió a interrumpirla por segunda vez en tan solo minutos de haber hablado siquiera. Era el celular de la mayor, Miku sonrió por su parte ya que era obvio que como el celular estaba en su bolsillo trasero tendría que levantarse y dejarla en paz por fin -Y bien, ¿No piensas contestar?-

Luka solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, no solía fiarse de los desconocidos y menos si una entro a su casa de improvisto, sin mucho esfuerzo levanto su peso lo suficiente como para tomar el aparato y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la espalda de esta lastimandola otra vez. No le presto atención a los insultos que la menor le lanzo en su contra después de aquello, con intriga abrió el celular de color morado y observo la zona donde mostraba quien llamaba.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Estupida Luka!, ¿Como va todo rosadita?- Conocia muy bien esa molesta voz que se escuchaba del otro lado de la linea, ronca y melodiosa pero irritante para sus oídos al igual que todo de ella. -¿Ya te llego el regalo que te envíe?-

-¿De que regalo me estas hablando Lily?-

Y esa era nada más ni nada menos que Masuda Lily, una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien dentro de su universidad. La verdad es que Luka nunca había tenido la intención de entablar ninguna amistad con nadie, pero Lily siempre se le estaba acercando y esas cosas que hasta incluso al final terminaron por forjar un tipo de lazo.. especial. La quería pero la irritaba a maneras inimaginables y esa era la razón por la que apenas si la soportaba. Aquella rubia últimamente estaba saliendo mucho de viaje, ya que había inventado un shampoo muy bueno que fortalecía el cabello, y lo estaba vendiendo en varias partes del mundo.

Lily chasqueo la lengua extrañada.

-¿No te ah llegado?- Se aventuro a preguntar.

-No lo creo, desde que llegue no eh visto ningún paquete o algo parecido en mi ranura de correos, y con la lluvia no creo que sepa nada de eso hasta mañana- La rubia soltó una sonora carcajada que desconcertó a su amiga -¿Que te parece tan gracioso Masuda?-

-Es que... lo que yo te regale no se puede envolver.. y aunque quisiera me seria imposible-

-¿Y se puede saber porque tu gran generosidad?, ¿Hiciste algo de lo que deba preocuparme?- Cuestiono ahora más molesta e intrigada que hace un segundo, por otro lado la felina comenzaba a retorcerse buscando zafarse del agarre de la peli-rosa, pero Luka le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Naa claro que no es eso, no es para que pienses que soy irresponsable ni nada pero lo que sucede es que recordé que fue tu cumpleaños-

-Invecil- Le insulto con una vena palpitante en su sien -Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos a septiembre osea que, ¡Mi cumpleaños fue hace ocho meses!-

-...¿En serio?, pero que rápido se pasa el tiempo, en fin mejor voy al grano. En uno de mis viajes mi socia Miki me dio algo que creo te encantara, es una especie animal única en el mundo. Un ser humano mezclado con genes de gato. Si ya se que soy genial, no me agradezcas, si la perfección existiera yo seria lo más cercano a ella..-

Luka trato de asimilar las palabras de su amiga, pero solo algunas palabras dichas se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza; "Un ser humano mezclado con genes de gato"... ser humano... genes... gato. Y como por arte de magia todo hizo por fin "Click" en su cabeza, y no estaba muy contenta por ello.

-¿¡Que!?- Chillo dejando sorda a Lily y espantando a Miku en ese momento -¿¡Me estas diciendo que esta COSA es el regalo que me mandaste!?-

-¡Oye!- Reclamo Miku levantando la mirada hacia la peli-rosa -Por si no de has dado cuenta también soy un ser vivo y no una co...-

-¡No te eh dejado hablar!- Volvio a callarla por tercera vez -¿¡Y se puede saber como la metiste a mi casa!?-

-No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber querida rosadita- Le respondió con una risita después de eso- En fin, no le eh puesto ni un solo dedo encima, esta sin entrenar, tan virgen y pura como el gua del Everests. Que la disfrutes-

Y sin siquiera decirle adiós, la chica colgó el teléfono dejando a Luka en un tremendo shock. No entendia aun muy bien el significado de las ultimas palabras que su amiga le había dedicado cuando Miku comenzó a moverse nuevamente, debajo de sus piernas y empezaba a hablar otra vez.

-Tu no intentaras violarme también, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto con una mirada llena de inocencia y ternura tanto como desconfiada -Tengo las uñas muy afiladas y se defenderme, si no me crees preguntaselo a tu amiga-

Sin embargo la peli-rosa no le presto ni el más mínimo rastro de atención en absoluto. La ira comenzaba a crecer en cantidades descomunales dentro de ella, asiendo un verdadero infierno que ni el mismo demonio seria capaz de aguantar. Y sorprendentemente, el morado celular se destruía a pedazos entre sus dedos, era el tercero que se cargaba en un mes y todos por culpa de la misma rubia.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...- Susurraba de manera que solo ella podía escuchar, insultando por lo bajo a su amiga y lanzandole una que otra grosería -La matare cuando la vea lo prometo...-

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que estallara por fin en gritos que se escuchaban en toda la calle.

-¡Maldita degenerada!- La maldijo nuevamente a la vez que ya tenia siete venganzas planeadas contra ella -¿¡Para que quiero yo un gato que no sea de metal y unido a un coche descapotable!?- Y tras esto volvió a su mirada donde se suponía que estaba la neko -¡Y tu..!- Pero la muy maldita ya no estaba.

Se levanto con brusquedad del suelo para buscarla con la mirada por la sala, encontrando ya la luz encendida y a la neko dándose un paseo conociendo lo que seria su supuesto "Nuevo hogar". ¿Como demonios se había escapado de su atrape sin que Luka se diera cuenta?.

-Tu casa es muy bonita, me gusta- Afirmo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pronto diviso uno de los sillones y sin pensárselo dos veces se dejo caer sobre este y se estiraba después de eso -¡Nyaaaaa!, pero que cómodo es esto, sin duda me gustara mucho vivir aqui- Argumentó restregándose contra él cual gato por su casa.

-¡No, no, no gato del demonio!, ¡Tú bajate de ahí!- Se incorporo de sopetón -Nadie ha dicho nada de que te vayas a quedar aqui-

-Pero Masuda-san dijo que...-

-¡Me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que esa pervertida dijo!, tu te largas- Le indico amenazante la salida, sin embargo un nuevo mensaje llego a su segundo celular el cual tenia de repuesto y lo leyó.

_"Desconsiderada. Estas planeando tirar a la basura tu regalo ¿Verdad? Estúpida Luka… si no lo quieres, guárdamelo para mi. En dos meses pasaré a recogerlo. ¡Frígida!"_

-¡Masuda te mataré!-

-¿Y donde se supone que dormire Luka-nya?- Pregunto en un tono juguetón y tierno a la vez.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!- Rugio amenazante con su dedo indice apuntando a la salida. Miku por su parte cambio ese lindo rostro a uno más triste.

-E..espera..- Trataba de razonar con ella, retrocedía en el camino mientras pensaba como convencerla -Afuera hace frío y esta lloviendo... -

-¡Laaaaaargoooo!- Era el colmo, no había ni una sola manera de razonar con aquella peli-rosa ya que al parecer era el mismísimo demonio en carne y hueso. Así que no había más remedio que pasar directo al plan "B".

Correr.

Le paso nuevamente por su lado derecho comenzando así otra carrera por la casa de la mayor. En la cocina, habitaciones e incluso el baño, no importaba que, siempre lograba escaparse de una u otra manera de ser atrapada por Luka y su pésimo carácter. Saltaba sobre las mesas e incluso derrepaba bajo de estas y también le era muy fácil desplazarse por lo sillones. Había que admitir que para ser un humano-gato era demasiado ágil comparada con ella, quien muy apenas podía seguirla de cerca por la velocidad que esta llevaba. No fue hasta que Miku había decidido correr hasta la habitación de la mayor, donde esta le atrapo por fin por el tobillo del pie derecho antes de que volviera a escaparse, la peli-aqua por su parte se aferro a la esquina de la cama con ambas manos mientras era jaloneada por Luka.

-¡Porfavor!, ¡Deja que me quede!- Le rogaba como podía, el miedo que sentía en ese momento solo le hacia temblar -¡Soy muy silenciosa lo juro!, ¡Ni siquiera recordaras que estoy aquí!. ¡Soy una gatita muy higiénica y puedo ayudarte en las tareas domesticas!-

-¡No, largate de mi casa!-

-¡Se planchar, se cocinar, se lavar!, ¡Hare lo que tu quieras nyaaaa!-

-¡Te quiero fuera eso es lo que quiero!- Bravo jalando ahora con más fuerza del tobillo de la menor. Para su sorpresa esta dejo de poner resistencia después de un rato.

-Porfavor...- Pidio con la mirada gacha, al igual que sus orejas que estaban caídas ya -Afuera... hace mucho frío... esta lloviendo y... lo que sucede es que yo odio la lluvia.. solo esta noche por favor...- Le rogó con tristeza y por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Luka -No tengo a donde ir.. Te haré la cena en recompensa… es solo que… no me gusta la lluvia…-

Miku levanto el rostro hacia la peli-rosa, mostrando la humedad que se agolpaba en sus brillantes ojos a punto de ser volcada en lágrimas.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Luka no pestañeaba, parecía que se estaba replanteando la oferta. Finalmente se frotó la cara con cansancio suspirando rendida. Maldito cargo de conciencia…

-Esta bien. Te doy una noche. Mañana no te quiero ver por aquí ¿Me has oído gata estúpida?- La cola de la neko comenzó a moverse frenética hacia los laterales, sus orejas habían vuelvo a alzarse y en su cara brillaba una radiante sonrisa, que muy a su pesar, le enterneció. Debía reconocer que esa extraña chica era bastante linda… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Linda esa bola de pelos? ¡Nunca en la vida! Giró brusca el cuerpo volviendo a sonar amenazante -Voy a darme un baño. No toques nada que no sea estrictamente necesario ¿te queda claro?-

-Tan claro como el agua- Respondio contenta.

* * *

Mientras Luka se estaba dando un muy relajante baño, un olor ajeno a jabón y shampoo llego a su nariz causándole hambre inmediatamente, olía delicioso, olía exquisito, o en otras palabras, olía a comida. Se levanto de la bañera movida gracias al hambre y se cambio en su habitación donde antes había entrado corriendo detrás de aquella neko fastidiosa. Se puso una camiseta sin mangas color gris y unos pantalones de pijama blanca con rayas de ese mismo color y opto por bajar a la cocina.

-¿A que huele?- Pregunto curiosa parada en el umbral de la puerta, la peli-aqua solo le dirigió una mirada sonriente y le indico que se sentara. -¿No tiene algún tipo de sustancia desconocida verdad?-

-Idiota obviamente no- Contesto molesta por la falta de confianza -Solo sientate y come-

Luka contempló la escena sumamente incómoda. ¿Se tenía que sentar a comer con ella? ¿Con esa bola peluda? Puso una mueca de desagrado.

Durante un buen rato no conversaron, tan solo el sonido de succión que efectuaban al sorber la sopa era lo que cortaba esa tensión. Miku devoraba el alimento como si su vida dependiera de ello, o eso, o realmente tenía mucha hambre… a saber la de días que llevaría sin comer esa estúpida neko. Por lo tanto, fue la primera en terminarse el cuenco. La peli-aqua suspiró complacida palpándose socarrona la barriga llena.

-Al parecer vives sola aquí a como veo Luka-nya...- Afirmo la menor de las dos, obteniendo por fin la atención de la mencionada.

La verdad era que le molestaba un poco el echo de que la llamara por su primer nombre sin siquiera conocerla bien, y el "Nya" que agregaba al hacerlo no era de mucha ayuda ni mucho menos su agrado. Pero por alguna razón, le agradaba en cierto punto.

-Vaya, no eres tan tonta como pensaba. Tienes razón y pretendo que sea así por el resto de mi vida- Respondio fría como siempre y tras eso volvió nuevamente al plato de fideos que había preparado la joven.

-Es una casa muy grande para ti sola...- Comento desanimada desviando un poco la mirada. -Meiko-san tenia una casa igual a la tuya. Con la diferencia de que en lugar de ser jarrones los que adornaban la mesa, eran envases vacíos de sake y esas cosas...-

La peli-rosa volvio a mirarla curiosa, ahora que lo recordaba desde que esa chica había llegado a su casa sin su permiso no se había tomado la molestia de averiguar por lo menos de donde provenía. Eso por la razón de que lo único que le importaba era sacarla a como de lugar de su calmada casa, sin siquiera escucharla u otro tipo de atención por su parte. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Estaba iniciando una conversación con ese gato acaso?, por Dios eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer, no le convenía que Miku terminara encariñándose con ella o menos se querría ir.

-¿Quien?- Y lo peor es que lo seguía haciendo, ¿A donde se había ido toda su frialdad?.

-Era la que cuidada antes de mi...-

-¿Y que sucedió con ella?- Alzo una ceja intrigada.

-Murio...-

Luka se atragantó con la comida después de eso, había tocado un tema muy delicado al parecer. Después de que se puso mejor trato de disculparse.

-No te preocupes, no es como si me doliera cada que lo cuento- Le dijo con una sonrisa que después cambio a un rostro algo triste y melancólico -Tampoco se que sucedió muy bien, yo solo llegue y la encontré en el suelo. Después de que corrí a auxiliarla la gente ya estaba llegando a mi vivienda con la intención de quemarla...conmigo dentro aun..-

Los ojos azules de Luka se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Incluso comenzaba a acordarse de esa película de terror antigua donde al "Monstruo" le ocurría algo parecido, y fue ahí cuando comenzaba a sentirse algo culpable por haberla tratado de esa manera antes que incluso... ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!?.

-Nunca me habían aceptado en ese lugar... Vivíamos muy lejos de aquí, era una villa muy tranquila. Siempre he estado con ella desde que recuerdo, ha sido como una madre para mí. No una ejemplar… un poco alcohólica y derrochadora de dinero… pero por lo menos la única que accedió a cuidarme. No se nada de mis padres, tampoco tengo familiares o hermanos. Meiko-san me dijo que ambos murieron, pero nunca me dijo por qué…-

Le dolió un poco recordar como aquella mujer a la que tanto había querido había muerto hace ya tiempo. Y ademas de que vivir en un pueblo pequeño de mentalidad cerrada no parecía ser tan fácil después de todo, no les parecía muy buena la idea de tener a un "Monstruo horrible" viviendo cerca de sus niños, por eso siempre hacían lo posible para ahuyentarla para que se fuera por si misma pero nunca les funciono.

Pronto Miku vuelve a recuperar aquella sonrisa de hace un rato, y con una actitud más entusiasta se acerca de manera peligrosa hasta quedar a poca distancia de la peli-rosa, incomodandola con eso.

-¿Pero a ti si te gustan mis orejas verdad?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa llena de ternura, que a cualquiera sonrojaria. Y Luka se quedo sin habla ante la pregunto que no esperaba legándole de sorpresa.

-Su..supongo que sí.. ¿Porque?-

-¿Quieres tocarlas?- Insistio al momento que su sonrisa crecía más, hasta parecía deslumbrante -No tengas miedo Luka-nya, prometo que no te arañare como a tu amiga-

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo para comprobar que esas orejas felinas eran autenticas, pero detuvo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Miku muy cerca de ella, las caras de ambas estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia porque la peli-aqua no quería que Luka tuviera que estirarse demasiado. Un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de la mayor al chocar con los ojos azules de Miku mirando los suyos, con esa sonrisa que tanto la identificaba y moviendo la cola de una manera llena de ternura como los gatos. No comprendía porque pero para su sorpresa un calor subió hasta su rostro y el corazón comenzó a bombealerle con más fuerza. Así que aparto la mirada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-És tarde- Indico caminando hasta la puerta -Me voy a acostar- Antes de dirigirse a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, se giro en seco y le apunto con el dedo -Te lo advierto, conozco demasiado bien mi casa así que si tocas algo me dare cuenta gata estupida-

Y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

Estaba cansada de eso no había duda, hoy fue el día mas agotador de toda su vida y todo por culpa de esa rubia zoofilica. Se acostó sobre su cama para pensar mejor lo que sucedía, y preguntarse porque esa neko le había contado algo tan personal como aquello si apenas la acababa de conocer, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado, ella tenia una extraña habilidad para poder agarrar la confianza de otras personas gracias a esa felicidad shokeante que tenia.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Le saco de sus pensamientos la voz chillona de Miku, parada sobre el umbral de la puerta miradonla avergonzada -Como ves sigue lloviendo y... tengo frío...-

¿Que tenia esta chica que lograba ponerla tan...inquieta?... Pero gracias a Kami que esta vez logro recuperar su postura de "Corazón de piedra" y camino hasta donde Miku hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No- Y con eso simple negativa le cerro la puerta con un portazo justo en sus narices, haciendo que la cola y orejas de la peli-aqua se erizaran por el golpe.

Cuando estaba por acostarse nuevamente en su cómoda cama, un maullido de la neko se escucho seguido por muchos más, la muy tonta se estaba dando un paseo por su casa. Con cansancio paso su mano por su frente, prometiendo vengarse ya catorce veces de Lily.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Ukyo: Ejem, damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡Fersi! *Se oyen aplausos y música de fondo*.

Lectores míos, aquí traigo este fic que se me ocurrió un día que no tenia nada que hacer y que estaba jugando con mi gatita Bola de pelos (Si así se llama no es broma). Le hice muchas correcciones, elimine algunas cosas, quite personajes y agregue otros que considere que quedarían mejor en el papel que les quiero dar.

Esta historia salio porque como veo a nadie se le ah ocurrido esta idea y quise ser la primera nwn y **BELU-CHAN** si estas leyendo esto espero que te haya gustado este primer capitulo owo nya X3

Antes que nada TODOS los capítulos tendrán la palabra gato, espero no les moleste.

Reviews, preguntas, recomendaciones y maullidos en la casilla de reviews.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Y rezen para que la neko se quede con Luka :D

-Busquen la canción de Cat food de Miku ya que me inspire más en esa canción que Cat's dance- -si les da flojera aqui esta www. youtube watch?v=ID- 3zXX VTFo solo junten los espacion y listo lastima que no es la version original de Miku u.u-


	2. Gato que se cuela en tu casa

¡Perdon por tardarme tanto!, ¡Hontoni gomenasai!, es solo que.. escuela y bueno mis excusas de siempre que ya conocen... desgraciadamente no tengo una vida tranquila como muchos, por lo que me desahogo escribiendo y dibujando pero ni eso me da tiempo..

El capitulo anterior tuvo dueña, así que este y los demás también lo tendrán nwn jeje Miku te dejo a ti decirlo.

Miku: ¡Nyaaa!, Fersi-sama le quiere dedicar este capitulo a **Hikari-remix **Que hasta ahora a leído todas las historias Miku/Luka de Fersi-sama ¡Te lo mereces! ¡Nyaaaa!

La verdad es que te coji cariño nwn snif agradezco de corazón que te gusten mis historias nwn QwQ ¡Son horribles! snif ¡Arigatou!

* * *

**Cap 2: Gato que se cuela en tu casa, también se cuela en tu cama.**

Era una muy bonita mañana si se comparaba con la de ayer, que aunque siguiera haciendo frío el cielo estaba de un bonito color azul con nubes blancas y los rayos solares saliendo resien. Dormía en su cómoda cama cuando el sol pego en sus ojos desde la ventana, provocando que hiciera una mueca aun sin abrir los ojos, oh no pensaba levantarse aun aunque se le estuviera haciendo tarde para las clases no tenia ni la menor intención de levantarse, estaba muy cómoda en la posición en que se encontraba acostada.

Aun con el frío y que estaba ligeramente descubierta y expuesta, sentía un calorcito muy reconfortante en su espalda, ademas de que era suave lo que le provocaba cierta comodidad, nop, hoy no iba a levantarse ni de broma. Sonrió de manera inconsciente mientras acomodaba más su almohada, y fue cuando comenzó a escuchar con más claridad aquellos sonidos que provenían tras de ella, hipnotizantes y relajantes para sus oídos.

"Ronroneo, ronroneo... ronroneo.." Pensaba aunque no le importaba para nada mientras le resultaran relajantes, o eso por lo menos hasta que comenzaba a despertarse más, sin abrir sus ojos aquella sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse de poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca extrañada. Eso porque había caído en cuenta de algo; ¿Que provocaba tal sonido?, ella no tenia mascotas en su casa, o peor todavía ¿Cuando había aprendido ella a ronronear?.

Abrio sus parpados de golpe dejando ver aquellos orbes azules, y se giro para encontrar a aquello que provocaba tal sonido.

-..¿Pero como diablos..?-

Y ahí acostada a su lado, estaba una minina con una sonrisa de infinita tranquilidad en su rostro. Su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración y todo su demás cuerpo estaba quieto, lo cual le permitió pasar desapercibida y poder acurrucarse con la peli-rosa, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el azulado flequillo que tenia y las botas que tenia puestas ayer estaban tiradas en el suelo al lado de la cama, dejando ver sus finos y delicados pies. Algo que a cualquiera enterneceria. ¡Por Dios la ternura y la lindura no se habían puesto de acuerdo y mejor se fusionaron para crear a esta neko!, ¿Quien no se derretiría de verla así?, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan tranquila y desprotegida que hasta daban a unas ganas de... Lastima que Luka no formaba parte de esas personas.

El tic de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar de una manera frenética y alarmante, ademas de que la cantidad de venas que sobresalían de su frente no calmaba mucho.

-¡Maldita gata del demonio!-

-¡Nyaaaaaa!- Por el susto que recibió la neko esta termino por caerse de la cama dando un brinco -Luka-nya no me despiertes así de sopetón, ¿Acaso quieres que me de un ataque al corazón?-

¿Como era posible que esa neko se colara a su habitación?, ¡Le puso seguro a la puerta y tenia las ventanas cerradas por si las dudas!. La subestimó después de todo, Miku debe de tener algún poder oculto para teletransportarse o algo por el estilo. Mmm como Goku ¡Si devio de ser entrenada por él!, por eso podía aparecer de la nada y entrar a las casas y habitaciones ajenas con suma facilidad. Gata estúpida...

Luka volvió a mirarla amenazante y tomo una almohada que estaba cerca y se la arrojo con fuerza.

-Eso no me importa, ¡Te dije que no te quería ver hoy de nuevo por aquí!- Aullo la peli-rosa, Miku respondió echándose a correr a lo que Luka comenzó a corretearla por toda la habitación, la menor apenas si lograba esquivar los ataques de esta y saltar sobre la cama escapando y volviendo a correr -¡Vuelve aquí!-

La carrera no duro mucho como las anteriores de ayer para su suerte. Miku en su huida tropezó por accidente consigo misma y cayo de cara al piso, al tratar de levantarse Luka le tomo por detrás del cuello de la ropa y como si de un costal de papas se tratase la arrastro hasta la salida sin importarle que esta pataleara, gritara y tratara de zafarse de su agarre. Y como Moe Szyslak lo haría con Barnie, la arrojo fuera como si se tratara de un borracho en una cantina.

Cuando Miku se dio cuenta ya estaba de patitas en la calle y con sus botas negras aventadas junto a ella.

-¡Y ni se te ocurra volver!- Y de un portazo le cerro la puerta tras de ella.

¿Que si estaba satisfecha?, por más cruel que suene claro que lo estaba, por fin había podido lograr desacerse de esa neko fastidiosa-invade espacio personal. Por fin podría volver a su jornada de todos los días e irse tranquila a estudiar como de costumbre, claro que la había perturbado con su presencia pero gracias a Kami que eso ya no iba a volver a suceder ni hoy, ni mañana ni ningún otro día, el problema quedo resuelto y si Lily le regañaba por lo que hizo le importaba un reverendo cacahuate. Era su vida y ella decidía quien entraba para quedarse y quien no.

Se sacudía las palmas de las manos a medida que avanzaba hasta la cocina donde un olor le llamo la atención. Movida por la intriga entro en aquel lugar encontrándose con algo que le dejo con un profundo sentimiento de culpa carcomiendole por dentro. Sobre la mesa se encontraba preparado ya el desayuno, con unos waffles que le preparo, café con leche y algo de fruta picada para acompañar aquello. Maldito cargo de conciencia otra vez...

-Gata estupida...-

Paso su mano por su frente removiendo el flequillo que le cubría la cara, comenzaba a sentirse culpable otra vez eso era lo peor de todo. Habia echado a Miku de su casa como si de un animal se tratase, bueno en parte lo era pero no dejaba de ser un ser humano como ella, ni siquiera quiso escuchar lo que tenia que decir mientras la perseguia otra vez en pocas palabras, fue muy injusta con ella de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero, ¿Porque se sentía tan mal por echar a la neko?, se lo merecía ¿Verdad?.

Ah maldito seas remordimiento.

Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta por la que Miku había sido arrojada, rezando por que esa peli-aqua felina siguiera ahí esperando a que se arrepintiera y la dejara entrar. Pero para su desgracia esta ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

"..No tengo a donde ir.." "Nunca me aceptaron en ese lugar".

Simples oraciones que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez de una manera angustiosa y desagradable. Culpa era lo que no la dejaba en paz, fruncia el ceño mirando un punto en especifico sentada en su lugar al que pertenecía sin siquiera poner atención a la clase que el profesor de rubios cabellos llevaba dando. No era que no le importance, por lo general era una alumna ejemplar de buenas calificaciones y demás cosas, pero tenia tanto que la distraida.

-Psss, Luka, psss, señorita amargada-

Y con una ahora mueca llena de fastidio se giro para poner atención a la chica que le llamaba por su lado izquierdo. Y ahí sentada con una sonrisa se encontraba su "hermana" ¡Horro total!, si no convivía con sus compañeros menos lo iba a hacer con sus familiares, pero no dejaba de molestarla desde hace un buen rato así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

-¿Que se te ofrece SeeU?- Le pregunto irritada.

-Tsss pero si alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana...- Si supiera lo que le estuvo ocurriendo con cierta neko -En fin, te noto un poco enojada más que de costumbre ¿Sucede algo contigo?-

-Nada que te interese, ahora déjame en paz- Y solo atino a volver a darse vuelta y hacer como si pusiera atención a la clase.

-Vamos se que te pasa algo Lu-chan, eres mi linda hermana menor y me preocupo por ti- Justo después de que dijo la palabra "hermana" hizo otro mueca de fastidio y se giro con brusquedad hacia ella.

-Te he dicho que no me llames asi-

-¿Como?, ¿Te refieres a Lu-chan?- Le pregunto sarcástica.

-Yo digo eso de decirme hermana, eres adoptada te lo he dicho millones de veces durante años. Sabes que no somos hermanas y nunca lo seras aunque te apeides Megurine, la adopción no te da ese honor-

-Oh vamos no te enfades...-

Luka no simpatizaba con sus compañeros, tampoco con sus familiares. SeeU era uno de ellos y el claro ejemplo de su diana particular a donde apuntar en caso de ira. Hermanas sobre el papel pero no en sangre. Cuando SeeU contaba con cinco años fue adoptada por la familia Megurine. Nunca supo nada de sus padres, tampoco de su origen. Vivió de orfanato en orfanato hasta que lo encontraron los padres de Luka.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el timbre sono por fin dando a entender que las clases ya habían llegado a su fin, sin muchos ánimos cerro sus libros y los guardo dentro de su mochila en un movimiento rápido. Sin embargo seguía... ¿Preocupada?.. ¿Por esa neko estúpida?, ¡Ella se lo busco!, ¿Cierto?.

Esa voz irritante para ella -como muchas en su salón de clases- volvió a sonar detrás de ella, ya había salida del salón y ahora estaban fuera de la universidad. Mirando al cielo y apretando los puños mientras hacia una mueca algo graciosa, pedía al señor del cielo que le diera paciencia y no fuerza porque si no la mataba, y se giro lentamente y como es mala disimulando sobre todo su enojo se podían ver todas esas venas palpitantes en su frente y por supuesto, su tic en el ojo izquierdo no podía faltar.

-¿Que?- Pregunto con una voz infernal al momento que chirriaba los dientes. Su hermana en lugar de asustarse solo se molesto.

-Hey, hey, tampoco te me pongas al brinco, Luka- Le reprocho ahora irritada también, pero como es más relajada que la peli-rosa pronto recupero su postura de siempre -Solo busco investigar lo que molesta más de lo normal a mi tierna hermanita Tsundere-

-No me pasa nada. Te recomiendo que si no quieres que te patie el trasero y te deje inconsciente sobre un árbol como el otro día, dejes de fastidiarme y vayas a joder a tu estúpida novia degenerada ¡Fin!-

SeeU puso una mueca cuando Luka termino de hablar, como si recordara algo desagradable que le provoco pesadillas durante días. Podría decirse que la chica de cabellos color chicle era de esas personas que se cargan un humor de los mil y un demonios todo el santo día, y efectivamente si la provocas podrías considerarte muerto y próximo a rematar. Eso lo sabia gracias a experiencias vividas anteriormente pero aun así adoptada o no, Luka seguía siendo su hermana quisiera o no y obviamente se preocupaba y quería lo mejor para ella.

-No gracias me gusta que mi trasero no este roto, y no se que tienes en contra de Yukari, ella es muy buena chica-

"Si claro. Si tu definición de buena chica es una loca obsesionada con los conejos y para colmo pervertida, te creo es una buena chica" Penso para si misma.

-Como sea, no hay ninguna razón para que pueda estar preocupada- Dijo por fin soltando un suspiro,su doctor le dijo que devia tranquilizarse o le daría otro ataque como hace tiempo y no quería eso -¿Ves?, ya estoy más relajada, ¿Que podria ponerme mal?-

-Mmmm, no lo se- Indagno con una sonrisa sospechosa, puso ambas manos detrás de su espalda y se acerco de forma peligrosa hasta Luka incomodandola con eso, otra cosa que no le agradaba era el contacto físico -Quiza porque Kiyoteru vino en la mañana a buscarte, puede que regrese-

Ugh, otra molestia horrible para ella -como casi todas las cosas y personas-. Kiyoteru era un chico que esta enamorado de Luka desde el jardín de niños, pero por razones personales -sin decir que Luka lo engaño sobre a donde se meteria a estudiar- terminaron en diferentes universidades. El chico con gafas desde entonces venia todos los días para cortejarla y hacerla por fin su novia, pero obvio como para la peli-rosa nadie es digno de ser su pareja siempre lo rechaza, pero para su mala suerte eso nunca lo detiene.

Fruncio el ceño en un gesto irritado. Que el mundo se acabase porque si nunca estaba de humor para él, hoy menos.

-Tsk, ¿Que queria?-

-Lo de siempre- Respondio divertida -Pobre chico si supiera que a ti no se te dan los pepinos de mar, si no las almejas tal vez te dejaría en paz. Ya sal del closet hermanita-

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy lesbiana? No soy como tú-

-¿Asexual?-

-No. Y ya déjame en paz, ahora tendré que escabullirme por la parte trasera de el edificio si no quiero que me encuentre. Lo más seguro es que este rondando cerca- Hizo ademán de irse pero la coreana le paro.

-Ah, ah- Le reprocho mientras movía su dedo indice de un lado a otro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -De aqui no te vas hasta que me digas que tienes-

-¡Nada!, ya déjame ir- Luka comenzaba a preocuparse y a asustarse. Kiyoteru ya estaba cerca pero por suerte aun no la veía -Mira que el ahí esta el invecil ese, te juro que si me encuentra yo..-

SeeU esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa -Aaaaaawww pobre Lu-chan, seria una pena que alguien le dijera al cegaton ese que estas justo a unos metros de él-

-No te atreverias- Le respondió molesta. SeeU por su parte no se acobardó, al contrario su mirada se volvió más intensa, o en otras palabras la estaba retando. Pasaron varios segundos así, al final Luka decidió que no valía la pena seguir con eso y se dio media vuelta dando entender que ya se iba. La coreana no seria capaz de aquella tontería.. o eso era lo que creía.

-¡Kiyoteru!, ¡Aqui esta tu Lu-chan!- Se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos llamando no solo la atención del chico, si no también de otros compañeros que caminaban cerca -¡Atras de ti!, ¡Te he dicho que atrás de ti!, ¡Atras no a la izquierda!, ¡Atras!, ¡Esa es la derecha!, ¡Atras!, ¡Cambiate de gafas cegaton!-

Y dicho y hecho. La muy maldita de SeeU la había delatado solo por venganza por no ser sincera por ella. Definitivamente esta no era su día, o su semana. El peli-negro entrecerro los ojos mientras acomodaba sus gafas para examinar mejor a Luka, cuando comprobó que era su adorada peli-rosa sonrio de una manera exagerada para después echarse a correr hasta donde se encontraba ella. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es una fangirl detrás de su cantante o actor favorito.

Dibujo un gesto irritado y busco con la mirada a su hermana para que la ayudara a salir del problema en que se había metido. Para su desgracia esta ya estaba a varios metros de ella, caminando de espaldas con su mochila apoyada en un solo hombro y con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, despidiéndose al momento como los soldados y después darse vuelta y caminar normal. ¡Maldita!

-¡Luka-chan!- Le llamo Kiyoteru llegando ya frente a ella.

-Mierda...- Dijo en un susurro inaudible para el más alto, solo atino a apretar la mandibula.

¡Por Dios!, ¿Porque no podía nadie entender que tenia ya un problema como para aguantar a más gente?. Kiyoteru comenzó a hablar, reprochandole por no haber estado en la mañana, pero la verdad es que Luka no tenia ni el mayor interés en escuchar ni una sola de sus palabras. Comenzó a vagar por sus pensamientos, y efectivamente siempre aparecía esa neko invade-espacio personal; ¿Ya habra comido?, ¿Y si le pasa algo malo?, ¿Donde estara?. ¡Demasiada importancia le estaba dando! y lo peor es que no tenia ni la menor idea del porque lo hacia. Miro al cielo disimuladamente, dándose cuenta de algo que solo la dejo más intranquila.

El cielo estaba nublado otra vez, dando a entender que iba a llover.

¿Y si se mojaba?, o peor tantito podría enfermarse, no sabia si devia ir al doctor o al veterinario porque técnicamente... es un humano mitad felino.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Luka?- Cuestiono el hombre ahora molesto, pero la más fastidiada seria la peli-rosa, nadie la interrumpe, nadie... inhaló aire fastidiada, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo ¿Para que?.

-Kiyoteru tengo prisa..- Trato de zafarse, hizo ademán de irse pero el peli-negro le corto el paso -¿Te importa?-

-Yo no me voy hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. Llevo mucho tiempo esforzándome, creo que merezco una oportunidad- Dejo ver en su cara una sonrisa de triunfo, lo suyo era el chantaje. El peli-negro se atrevió a tomar la mano de Luka, grave error, eso termino por acabar con la poca paciencia que tenia.

No iba a soportar esos litros y litros de colonia barata que traía encima ni un minuto más.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincera- Sentencio seria -Si tienes suficiente tiempo como para invitarme al salir siete veces a la semana, comienza mejor por arreglarte bien. Segundo, ya comprende de una vez que yo no tengo ni el menor interés en ti, pienso que eres feo...-

El chico se enmudeció, estaba prácticamente congelado y no se atrevió a decir ni una exclamación para replicar. Mejor para ella, sin siquiera volver a mirarlo opto por salir a la calle, tenia algo importante que hacer.

* * *

Callejones, calles poco transitadas, le pregunto a los vecinos y dio una corta mirada a los tejados de las casas. Pero no había rastro alguno de Miku, seguramente ya estaba muy lejos pero eso no era lo malo, habia comenzado a llover otra vez. Era una suerte que la tienda en la que trabajaba un conocido estuviera cerca así que prefirió refugiarse en lugar de mojarse.

Con aquel rostro de poco amigos que siempre se cargaba entro en la tienda. Varias estanterías y muebles adornaban el lugar, ademas de refrigeradores con la marca del producto donde se venían bebidas, lácteos y otras cosas. Se puso un poco curiosa y recordó que se habían terminado todas sus latas de atún otra cosa que no le gustaba, así que tomo varios y los puso sobre la caja para que se los cobraran, curiosamente no había nadie atendiendo así que solo le quedo esperar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien apareció.

-..Lu... Luka...- Exclamo un poco sorprendido por su repentina visita.

-Hola... Gakupo-

El peli-morado puso una cara más que contenta y después de dejar su sombrilla por sin ningún lado, corrió hasta el mostrador para cobrarle a una velocidad alta.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Afirmo colocando todas esas latas en una bolsa de plástico -¿Como van los estudios?-

-Igual..- Contesto desinteresada, no había cambiado nada. -De todas no vine para eso, ¿No has visto a una gata estúpida por aquí?-

Gakupo la miro extrañado, conociendo a Luka no sabia si con el termino "Gata" se refería a una persona o a un animal... o a ambos. Si era cierto que había visto a una chica bastante rara caminar frente a la tienda de su jefe, pero no podía buscarla a ella porque la peli-rosa no era de las personas que se preocuparan por los demás... y desgraciadamente el lo sabia de antemano. Luka no era más que su ex-novia pero todavía la quería de eso no cabía duda.

Después de pensarlo varias veces negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento-

-Tsk.. no importa de todas maneras.. pero gracias..- Se quedo pensativa un rato antes de que viera algo curioso y se acercara hasta el -¿Que es esto?-

-¡Ah!, eso- Le dijo acercándose hasta donde ella -Es comida para gatos.. supongo que es muy buena porque bueno... no tengo gatos ni nada pero siempre dicen "Ocho de cada diez gatos lo prefieren"-

Comida para gatos.. ¿Que estas planeando Luka?...

Ya de camino a casa, no pudo evitar volver a observar su entorno en busca de Miku, otra vez callejones obscuros y uno que otro contenedor de basura. Pero ni rastro de esa neko irritante. Y solo de pensar que ahora estaría por algún callejón de mala muerte comiendo restos de los contenedores de basura… hacía que se le encogiera el estomago. ¡Pero porfavor! ¿Porque habria ella de preocuparse por esa gata?, es irritante, con voz chillona y que le gusta usar faldas demasiado pequeñas, nop no le importaba.. o eso quería creer.

Abatida entro en su casa, con la pequeña ilusión de que Miku había regresado otra vez y estuviera tumbada sobre el sillón o buscando uno que otro puerro en la cocina, nada, todo estaba en absoluto y tranquilo silencio.. incluso hasta daba miedo. Se encogió de hombros indiferente pensando que era lo mejor. Una neko estúpida le iba a traer demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, ya que para la estupidez no había cura alguna...

Con indiferencia opto por subir las escaleras hasta poder entrar a su cuarto, ahora lo que quería era darse otro relajante baño, eso ero lo único que lograba ponerla mejor después de un largo y agotador día de estudios y ahora.. con la búsqueda de una neko. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque al pararse frente a la puerta color chocolate antes de abrirla.. escucho un ruido inusual en su casa... una voz..

Y estaba cantando.

Volvió a ponerse en modo de defensa y lentamente tomo el pomo de la puerta con la que la abrió lentamente. Y ahí se encontró con una persona, sentada en su cama mientras era cobijada por sus sabanas color blanco y con su computador portátil frente a ella, con los audífonos puestos y cantando una alegre e irritante canción mientras movía la cabeza al compás de la música. (Imagínense a Miku cantando Nyan cat nwn) La luz artificial que producía la computadora le dejaba ver el rostro, así que sin pensárselo dos veces encendió la luz.

La de cabellos turquesa se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de iluminación así que se quito los audífonos para poder inspeccionar su entorno. Miro a su frente mientras boztesaba, hace apenas un rato se había despertado después de haber dormido un buen rato.

-Lu... aaaahww... ñam... Lu... ¡LUKA!-

Pánico, era lo que la invadió en ese momento. Volvió a mirar a todas partes, quizás para poder encontrar algún sitio por donde escabullirse y escaparse. Todo estaba cerrado y no había manera de escaparse antes de la golpisza que Luka le iba a meter. Vio fácil volver a escabullirse por un lado de Luka así que salto de la cama dispuesta a efectuar su plan. Lastima que esta vez no le funciono, la peli-rosa ya se sabia el truquito ese y con ayuda de sus reflejos la atrapo rodeándola con ambos brazos, estrechandola su cuerpo y provocando ese calorsito reconfortante en su pecho... Miku era muy cálida y eso.. le agradaba.

Inconscientemente sonrío de medio lado, y para su sorpresa no era esa sonrisa arrogante de "Soy Luka Megurine, arrodillate ante mi" o una advirtiendo de que te asesinara. No, esta era una... diferente.. no sabia explicarlo. Y por impulso la estrecho todavía más contra si misma, manifestando su alivio al descubrir que Miku estaba bien y.. un momento... ¡Eso no esta para nada genial!

La escena no duro mucho porque Luka había caído en cuenta de todos los problemas que esa neko le había traído. Ella preocupándose y culpándose de que posiblemente estuviera herida o algo peor, y ahora la encuentra en su cama cobijada y cálida a sus anchas, mientras que ella aguanto el frío y la caminata. Estuvo a punto de estallar en gritos histéricos, fue cuando se percató de una cosa muy curiosa. Miles de plumas flotaban por el aire, ondeando desde la cama hacia su posición. Las que seguramente había arrastrado Miku en esa carrera.

Soltando el agarre que tenia en Miku, tomo curiosa una entre sus manos.

-¿Que diablos...?-

Volteo hacia la posición donde se encontraba su cama e incrédula, camino hasta su posición donde pudo observar con más detalle lo que provoco el desastre. Su colchón esta todo rasgado, como por algún objeto filoso.. o uñas de minina. Volvió su mirada a Miku pidiendo en silencio una explicación, y no cualquier chorrada.

-B..bueno...- Trato de explicar pero el problema es que no encontraba ninguna palabra -¡Bueno es tu culpa!, sabes que a nosotros los gatos nos gusto mucho arañar este tipo de cosas.. y.. ¿Tu sabias que estaba llena de plumas?.. así que la rasge un poco... cuando lo hice ¡Pufff! volaron por todas partes ¡Parecia que estaba en una convención del orgullo Gay, Luka-nyaaa!-

-¡Maldita gata!, ¡Te cargaste un colchón de más de siete mil yenes!-

-¡Fue tu culpa!, ¿¡Quien te manda a comprar esas estúpidas cosas que me causan curiosidad!?-

-Pues la curiosidad mato al gato... habrá que comprobarlo...-

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la peli-aqua -Tu no pensaras matarme... ¿Verdad?.. tendrás siete años de mala suerte por matar a un inocente minino...-

-Siete años... podre soportarlo...-

Acto seguido Miku trato de correr otra vez, pero Luka le tomo del rabo provocando mucho dolor en la pobre felina quien no puso hacer más que gritar. Después de eso la cargo, de manera que su el cuerpo quedara en su hombro, como si llevara un costal de papas. Cinco minutos más tarde Miku ya estaba en el balcón, con el horrible frío calandole hasta los huesos y congelandole tanto el rabo como las orejas.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Luka abre la puerta, se me congelado el rabo demonios!-

La mencionada solo la ignoro olímpicamente y dejo correr la cortina, tapando la puerta y obstruyendo la vista a ambas. Seria divertido ver si podría morir por congelamiento.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡Te va a hacer el desayuno tu prima la coja!, ¡Abreme!-

Luka no pasó una buena noche, todo hay que decirlo. Los maullidos no cesaron, los insultos y amenazas varias tampoco. Ni siquiera los gritos de sus vecinos pidiendo que sacrificaran de una vez a ese maldito gato del demonio que no les dejaba dormir. Amenazándola con denunciarla por contaminación auditiva.

Antes de lo previsto, una nueva mañana se alzó. El comienzo de otro día estresante. Le sorprendió que todo se mantuviera en silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez esa peli-aqua charlatana acabara rindiéndose y dejando de gritar y despotricar en su contra.

Ese calorcito volvía a hacerse presente en su espalda, la sonrisa estúpida, los ronroneos hipnotizantes detrás suyo y un cálido y delgado brazo rodeandole la cintura, de una manera posesiva y tierna. Volvió a abrir sus par de ojos de golpe, volvio a girarse y ahí encontró otra vez a esa minina al lado suyo.. abrazándola... en su cama... en su casa.. Y las venas y el tic en su ojo izquierdo volvieron a aparecer.

**Escena fuera de la casa**

-¡GATA DEL DEMONIO, FUERA DE MI CAMA!-

-¡MEEEEEEOWWW, NO ME JALES DEL RABO!-

* * *

*Cantando* nwn Ahora mismo quisiera verte, me hace llorar esa luz de la luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber que debo hacer...

Shitoai: Psss, idiota ya se termino el capitulo.

Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón... eh ah ..emm.. *Dejando de cantar* ¿Que, que has dicho? ¡Oh ya!. Lo siento esque estaba escuchando musica mientras escribo :3 Gomen.

En fin, lamento si el capitulo no fue de su agrado u.u esque estoy fatigada ultimamente... de hecho perdon si no edite las faltas de ortografía.. pero eso ya sera luego nwn

Quiero agradecer a **Knight-Testarossa, Yui Hinasaki, , cicciafire, hikari-remix, Eclair Rozen, Kotobuki Meiko, Lupis Suigintou, Neko-Kath-01, TheMagicStar, Usagi-Chian, anialexa, zhepii1994, belu-chan, Flygan98, regiz, Emi, Lily Megurine, Scarleth, Nael Tenoh, **y **Akira Grit Akaku. **Por dejarme un review o añadir esta historia a favoritos y/o seguirla nwn

Sinceramente ¡No pense que tuviera tanta aceptaccion!, por lo general es.. mmm.. ya saben.. owo bueno el caso es que esta es mi manera de escribir.. -w- tengo muchas ideas revolucionarias..

Hora de responder reviews, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles nwn

**Akira: **¡Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado!, el anime que mencionas no lo he visto u.u. P.D: Tu tambien eres una pervertidilla e.e jajaja pero eso no es malo XD yo tambien lo soy.. soy la más pervertida de mi salón de clases ewe que no me guste demostrarlo es otra cosa -w-

**Nael: **¡Que bueno que te hizo reir!, es lo que más me gusta que provoquen mis historias... no me gusta mucho el drama me hace llorar. Y justamente porque es un tema no usado lo utilize nwn (Proximamente en este perfil... una Luka vampira nwn)

**Avvi: **Tu si maullaste *w*, que bueno que te gusto. Y si, Lily trato de violar a Miku-neko-chan, ajajaja y eso que aun no la conoces del todo XD todavia falta.

**Scarleth: **Claro que es linda *w*, tiene a Miku neko ¿Que esperabas? nwn

**Eclair: **Gracias *w*, snif y creo que podrias ir considerando que la neko se quedara con la peli-rosa amargada XD pero quien sabe todo podria pasar ewe *Musica de suspenso*

**Lily: **D: ¿Te apeidas Megurine?

Luka: ¿o.O? -.-U

Naa no te creas XD Luka es muy tierna solo mirala e.e, pareciera que te estuviera asesinando con la mirada nwn ¿Apoco eso no es tierno? aaaaawww en fin, todavia faltan muchas cosas por conocer de ella nwn. Espero que te haya gustado este cap nwn

**Emi: **Claro que es buena idea ¡Salio de mi cabezita loca! nwn jejeje gracias por tu review

**Usagi: **¡Me alegras el día *w*! que bueno que te gusto y te hizo reir nwn esa es la idea. ¡Gracias por tu review

**Regiz: **Gracias X3 snif muchas gracias por tu review espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este cap.

**Flygan: **No tienes que avisar que eres tú X3, ya se que eres tú XD a menos que seas un clon suyo e.e mmmm XD naa no te creas. Y dejame decirte que a "Cantando por amor" solo queda un capitulo y su epilogo nwn y obviamente que no pienso abandonar esta historia nwn y... ¿!Kami-sama!? o vamos solo tengo catorce años OwO pero me alaga nwn

**Hikari: **¡Hikari-chan! nwn ya sabia que te encontraria pronto por aqui X3 y vamos no soy tan buena escritora u.u XD Como puedes ver te dedique este capitulo OwO es mi manera de agraderte tus reviews en mis historias QwQ ¡Arigatou!.

P.D: Me chiveas XD Y Luka saco su bate.. Owo ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Luka: Detras del sillon -w- ¿De donde más?, ¿De la alcatarilla? ¬¬

Que grosera eres XD en fin snif espero asi mucho mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. nwn

**Neko: **Tu también me chiveaste XD vamos no creo ser el ídolo de nadie, pero igualmente me alaga. Y como puedes ver si utilize la idea de que Miku arañara algo nwn me vino muy bien la verdad ya que me ayudo a continuar ¡Gracias! y la Luka celosa Tsundere ya la veremos XD pronto, pronto solo hay que tener paciensia, si te das cuenta empieza a sentir algo diferente por la minina que por cierto no va a dejar a Luka en paz XD aqui hay gato encerrado e.e ¡Gracias por seguir mi Fic! espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo nwn

**Knigth: **Todos adoramos a Miku X3 (Ejem.. yo la amo n / / / / /n) y a Luka tambien (es tan asjdasasaas *w*) gracias por tu review

**Anialexa: **Wiiii me pone muy contenta que te guste mi fic (Me gustan mucho los tuyos X3) y bueno yo siempre vi a Luka de esa manera.. aunque diferente a la vez. La de cantando por amor es más relajada comparada con esta y la de Deudas de amor es más como seductora y.. fría pero buena nwn jeje. Yo también espero que se quede con Miku-neko, todo puede pasar OwO

**Belu: **¡Belu-chan! tu tampoco puedes faltar nwn ya te estaba esperando X3 jajaja seee, yo tambien me la imagine en mi casa y fue tan ajsadasjkjda XDD. Pervertidilla XDD todos quieren LEMMON jaja pero tendrás que ser paciente nwn jeje. Yo también amo como escribo X3

Shitoai: Genial le van a subir el ego y yo la voy a tener que aguantar -.-U gracias.. notese el sarcasmo.

**Kotobuki: **¡Gracias!, aqui esta la continuación señorita (Ok... no se porque dije eso D:) espero que te haya gustado nwn

¡Cuantos reviews...! apenas si termine de contestarlos ewe son 16 en total ¡Y en un solo capitulo! gracias. Esperen ansiosos el próximo cap para ver que pasa nwn Me voy

*Vuelve a cantar* El destino lo traera, muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá, se que en mi piensa donde sea que este, esto es más fuerte porque es amor inmortal.


	3. Poniendo reglas al gato

¡Konichiwa! he vuelto con el tercer capitulo de ¡CAT FOOD! mi tercer gran éxito. OwO Agradezco mucho que reciban calurosamente mis historias revolucionarias jeje.

En fin, como había dicho todos los capítulos tienen dueño, o por lo menos tratare de que los tenga. Esta vez le toca a...

*Se oyen grillos* Ejem... he dicho que a... *pasa un minuto y nada* ¡EJEM! ¡Esa es la señal Luka!

Luka: Hmpf, lo siento. El siguiente capitulo es para **Akira Grit Akaku**, esperamos mucho que la disfrutes nwn *Fuerza una sonrisa que da miedo (Como las de Mandy de las "sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy)*

Siento mucho que Megurine sea una amargada nwn disfruta tu capitulo te lo mereces X3

* * *

**Cap. 3: Poniendo reglas al gato**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de examinar a la minina que estaba sentada sobre su sillón, quien no hacia más que seguirla con la mirada como podía, con los ojos bien abiertos y desconfiados. El silencio la ponía tensa y eso no le gustaba, le daba miedo. Ademas de que la ponía de malas. Había estado así por varios minutos, caminando de esa misma manera y recorriendo el mismo camino docenas de veces, algo que la mareaba en cierto modo.

-¿Que tanto miras?- Se atrevió a preguntar, recibiendo todo la atención de la peli-rosa.

-¿Como le haces?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Eso, de.. aparecer de la nada en mi casa y cama. Llevo días tratando de echarte...-

Varios días eran los que había echado a la neko de su casa y todos y cada uno de ellos había despertado con la estúpida peli-aqua recostada a su lado izquierdo de la cama. No tenía ni idea de cómo se las apañaba para volver a entrar cuando la casa entera estaba cerrada como si de un bunquer militar se tratara. Pero de nuevo la encontraba allí, mirándole con esos grandes ojos azul-verde, ronroneando, moviendo su cola y esa desagradable y feliz sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-No lo se, quizás no sabes cerrar bien las puertas- Respondio despreocupada, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Luka.

-Creo que no es necesario que pregunte si te iras por tu cuenta, ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto, ya nos estamos entendiendo señorita frgida- Luka solo fruncio el ceño por el nuevo apodo, todo era culpa de Lily absolutamente todo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió pasar directo al plan B: Si no puedes con el enemigo... únete a él. Pero claro, con sus reglas o nada.

-Ok, ok. Esta bien, creo que es tiempo de que tire la toalla porque esta más que claro que no te iras, así que ya es hora de que te deje vivir aqui- Esperen... ¿Miku había oído bien?, acaso dijo.. ¡Si, si lo dijo!. En su rostro apareció esa enorme sonrisa, su cola comenzó a moverse y sus orejas se alzaron en señal de felicidad, y en sus ojos habia un brillo diferente al habitual.

-¿¡Enserio!?, ¡Esto es genial, yo..!?-

-¡Ep, ep, ep!- Le corto -No tan rápido gata estúpida. Para que yo acepte que vivas bajo mi mismo techo tienes que cumplir unas reglas a como de lugar. Si incumples alguna de ellas… te vas a la calle, si las desobedeces… te vas a la calle, si intentas revelarte ante mi… también te irás a la calle, si…-

-¡Okay! "señorita-te-vas-a-la-calle", creo que ya entendi- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohin.

-Muy bien, pues grábatelas en ese globo de aire que tienes por cabeza porque no las voy a repetir dos veces- Luka comenzó a caminar de un extremo del sofá al otro. -Regla número uno… - Comenzó alzando un dedo al aire- Todo, absolutamente todo lo que hay dentro de esta casa es única y exclusivamente mío. Si vas a pedirme utilizar algo, ni te molestes… no te lo voy a prestar…-

Miku entrecerró los ojos irritada, murmurando por lo bajo -Si esas traemos entonces me conviene más ir a la cárcel, por lo menos el jabón si podría ser mio-

-Regla número dos…- Continuó con las reglas alzando dos dedos - Los cajones y los armarios guardan cosas… cosas que a ti no te interesan, así que no se te ocurra ver dentro de ellos-

Miku resopló fastidiada cruzando los brazos indignada… ¿Quien se cree esa peli-rosa para hacerle eso?

-Como si quisiera volver a ver esa faja color hueso que guardas en el tercer cajón del mueble a un lado de tu cama…-

-Regla númer….. ¿Qué dijiste?- Luka la miro molesta, ¿Ya había estado hurgando? ¡Gata del demonio!

-Nada, nada… continua…- Se excusó moviendo una mano.

Luka hizo ademán de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad y paciencia, que de por si… era poca. Como la irritaba, esa neko del demonio sabia muy bien que era lo que le molestaba. Nuevamente Lily tiene toda la culpa.

-Regla número tres- Alzo de nuevo tres dedos -Solamente podras permanecer todo el tiempo en tu zona habilitada dentro de la casa. Que es ésta- Señaló un cartel colgado en una de las paredes que ponía "Sitio habilitado para bola de pelos".

-¡Idiota!- Se levantó enfurecida levantando un puño amenazadora- No le puedes llamar zona habitable a dos metros cuadrados de cara a la pared en el lugar más sombrío de la casa. ¡Hasta las cucarachas tienen más derechos y libertades que yo!-

-O las acatas… o te vas- Cortó.

-Cretina..- Gruño entre dientes.

-Me alegra que te guste la idea, Miku "Nya"- Le dijo en tono de burla, resaltando e imitando el nya como Miku lo hacia, provocando obviamente que la neko se molestara y se hundiera en el sofá en gesto irritado -De todas maneras, a partir de ahora tendrás que acatarlas. Así que bájate del sofá y siéntate en tu zona habilitada, bola de pelos-

-No estaras hablando en serio, ¿verdad?, apenas si nos despertamos hace poco. ¡Ni siquera he desayunado!-

Desayuno, bien si eso era lo que quería lo iba a tener, a partir de ahora viviría con ella así que tenia que atenderla aunque sea un poco. Indiferente camino hasta la cocina, al llegar abrió uno de los estantes donde por lo regular guarda comida enlatada. Busco un poco y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo abrió con un abrelatas en un plato redondo que estaba en su "Zona habitable"

-Mira Miku, desayuno ¿Estas feliz?-

-Oh, estoy extaciada- Alego rodando los ojos y alzando ambas manos, en señal de falsa felicidad -¿Por lo menos, puedo comerlo en la mesa?-

Luka solamente se limito a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, con un aire lleno de aburrimiento y dándole entender a Miku que eso era una negativa. La menor solo dejo escapar un suspiro cansada, ya no quería discutir otra vez con ella ¿Para que?, si siempre Luka va a ganar aunque ella tenga la razón. No, no estaba contenta con la vida que la peli-rosa le quería dar y la mayor lo notaba desde lejos; El rostro medio triste, el ceño fruncido, los suspiros, todo. Luka se limito a mirarla ahora un poco confundida, ¿Porque Miku insistía tanto en quedarse ahí?, bueno no tenia a donde ir pero no es como si Luka se fuera a portar amigable con ella y la hiciera sentir como en su casa. ¿Cuales eran sus razones?

Para su sorpresa Miku cambio ese rostro abatido a su sonrisa de siempre, con la que la volteo a ver y el brillo de siempre en sus ojos también estaba.

-No importa, mientras me hagas compañía esta bien-

Y esas fueron las palabras que, provocaron que un inexplicable calor subiera hasta sus mejillas y su corazón bombeara de una manera anormal. Y como solía actuar en ese tipo de situaciones, volteo el rostro, evitando mirarla otra vez.

-Cá..cállate y come.. gata estupida- Le ordeno cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, ya, lo siento a eso voy-

¿Cual era su problema? ¿No estaba molesta con ella o algo parecido?, no terminaba de comprender porque si la trataba tan mal siempre volvía a su lado. Un ejemplo que mejor explicaría la situación era que Miku para ser mitad gato, se comportaba como un cachorro; Fiel a su amo sin importar que este le trate mal y le pegue, siempre vuelve y permanece con él por el cariño que le tiene ¿Miku habra llegado a encariñarse así con ella? no sabia porque pero todo era muy raro, bastante diría ella.

La peli-aqua se sentó frente al plato pero lo que vio no la dejo muy cómoda que digamos; La "comida" en este era de un color marrón con consistencia extraña y de procedencia dudosa, a saber de que estaba hecho.

Desconfiada acerco el rostro de manera lenta hacia al plato, y como lo hacían los animales con su comida, lo olfateo. Como el olor no le gusto para nada se alejo rápidamente de este.

-¿¡Que diantres es eso Luka-nya!?, ¿¡Eso es lo que tu llamas comida!?-

-Es comida para gatos- Respondio ya más calmada, como si darle comida de gato a un humano mitad felino fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miku la miro estupefacta.

-¿Me ves cara de gato a mi?- Pregunto ganándose la atención de Luka, esta solo la miro con cara de "Niegame que lo eres" -B..bueno en parte lo soy, pero eso no significa que no sea como tú también, que no merezca comer lo que tu comes...-

Luka contuvo aire por un momento, pensando mejor lo que la peli-aqua acababa de decir... demonios tenia razón, no estaba muy bien de su parte tratar de esa manera a su ahora "Compañera de piso" así no la había educado su madre. Gata del demonio... no entendía como es que solo una persona lograba derrumbar su muro de frialdad... la asustaba y.. la hacia sentir devil.

Suspiro con pezades.

-Bien... ¿quieres atún entonces?-

-¿Que?, ¡No! ¡Que asco!-

-Espera... ¿no te gusta el atún?.. -Pregunto impresionada, por Dios a todos los gatos les gusta el pescado y Miku ahora le sale con que a ella no. -P.. pero eres un gato, se supone que...-

-Si, si ya se, se supone que me debe encantar. Pues no, no me gusta como huele y mucho menos como sabe.. me provoca nauseas..-

-Que rara eres- Le dijo como si fuera la chica más anormal que haya conocido. Hasta que ella que no era un gato, le encantaba el atún, bueno no era tan malo, más para ella Miku se lo pierde -¿Entonces que te gusta?-

-Pues...- Se llevo una mano al mentón para pensarlo bien, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero ahora con una estrella en ellos -¡Me gusta mucho el puerro!-

-Perfecto, tengo algo en el refrigerador por si gustas- Despues de eso tomo su mochila y se la puso en el hombre -Yo tengo cosas que hacer, regreso más tarde- Hizo amago de irse pero la voz de Miku la detuvo.

-Espera.. ¿No me acompañas a desayunar?- Puso una cara llena de ternura, rogándole que se quedara con ella. No se lo crean, Luka si estuvo a punto de ceder pero no podía porque tenia cosas que hacer, era sábado y no iba a la universidad pero había asuntos que debía arreglar.

-No, lo siento. Hoy estoy ocupada-

-Buuu..- Resoplo con un rostro ahora un poco triste, pero después volvió al que siempre tenia -¡No importa¡, esperare a que regreses, así podremos desayunar juntas ¡Nyaaa!-

"Juntas", esa palabra se repitió varias veces en su cabeza, ya hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le decía esa palabra, y se sentía bien de alguna manera. Pero... algo en su corazón la alarmó lo que hizo que volviera a su postura de siempre -Si, como sea. Yo ya me voy, haz lo que quieras-

No la volvió a mirar siquiera y salio de la residencia. Pero cuando cerro la puerta tras de ella... esta.. sonrió, así de simple, sonrió y no sabia porque y mucho menos lo comprendía. Lo peor de todo es que así se fue, con esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado de eso y como era su rutina, Luka estaba sentada en su pupitre como de costumbre. Este estaba situado al final de la ultima fila, pegado a la ventana permitiendole ver la cancha donde se daban habitualmente las clases de educación física. En el lugar frente a ella no había alguien molesto, por lo menos no para ella; Era una chica inteligente pero perezosa a la cual le encantaba dormirse en clase. Sus cabellos eran largos de color gris, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, su nombre, Haku Yowane. No solía darle problemas llegandole incluso a caer más o menos bien.

El problema era la persona que tenia al lado. A su derecha se sentaba su compañera conflictiva y que para colmo le encanta molestar, o en otras palabras, su hermana SeeU. Por lo regular se la pasaba tratando de llamar su atención, pero siempre la ignoraba sabiendo que esta se cansaria de eso tarde o temprano.

-Hey, ¿Porque tan feliz, Lu-chan?- Y ahí esta, lo que menos quería.

-No lo estoy, ¿Porque habria de estarlo?-

-Quizas por esa sonrisa en tu rostro- Le indico con su dedo indice sus labios curvados en su rostro, obviamente formando una sonrisa. Luka trato inmediatamente de defenderse al momento que la borraba.

-¿Y que tiene?, aveces sonrió y no es porque este feliz-

-No si eso ya lo se- Rodo los ojos en gesto de ironía, nadie la conocía mejor que la misma SeeU -Lo que sucede es que es una sonrisa diferente a las que llevas. Como la sonrisa A: Adorenme, soy Luka Megurine. Sonrisa B: Espere que tengas seguro de vida, porque estas más que muerto. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la sonrisa C: Lo se todo, y lo que no, me lo invento-

Luka se sintió fastidiada por esa clasificación de sus sonrisas, pero para que negar lo que era verdad. Por más extraño que parezca, en estos ultimos días su humor había mejorado notablemente, las mañanas ya no se le hacían tan pesadas y monótomas, incluso... hasta se ponía contenta al ver un nuevo día llegar.

-Mmmmm- SeeU la observo detenidamente, y sonrió de manera picara al "descubrir" algo -¡Ya se!, es por un chico ¿verdad?-

-¡Callate, idiota!- Le grito, estalló con las mejillas sonrojadas, siendo sin pretenderlo, el centro de atención de toda la clase -No pasa nada que a ti te interese. ¡Te sugiero que no me provoques!-

-¿O si no que?, ¡Me vas a violar!- Se tapo la boca fingiendo falso horror -Eso no va a servir conmigo si lo que quieres es causarme miedo. Te recuerdo que tengo una novia tanto activa como pasiva así que... tu dime cuando y donde y ahí estare-

-¡Eres una...!-

-Oigan par de escandalosas, cállense por un demonio- Les llamo Haku dándose vuelta para verlas, estaba molesta porque la habían despertado- Todos los días la misma historia... Luka, te enseño quinientas formas de asesinarla hasta con un pupitre entero si quieres, pero callala por favor que quiero dormir-

Luka gruñó e ignorándolas, continuó mirando por la ventana.

Estaba claro que le ocurría algo fuera de lo normal y SeeU lo sabía. En la última semana había visto un cambio radical en su carácter de siempre. Ahora no es que sonriera con facilidad, pero en ocasiones contadas lo hacía… y parecía sincera… no una de esas prepotentes u orgullosas. Una que hacía mucho que no veía. Como contenta por algo. Siempre había sabido que bajo aquella perfecta fachada de mujer de hielo existía una mejor persona. Pero nunca logró traspasar la barrera de defensa de su hermana.

SeeU colocó una mano sobre su hombro tornando el rostro a uno serio y reflexivo.

-Me estás ocultando algo. No intentes engañarme, te conozco bien-

Luka continuó sin responder. Sacudió el hombro para liberarse de la mano de la coreana y giró el rostro hacia la ventana, sin poder evitar la media sonrisa involuntaria que asomaba de nuevo en su rostro.

-Vamos, deja de sonreír y cuéntame de una vez qué te pasa- La sacaba de sus pensamiento SeeU- Llevas toda la semana trayendo puerros para almorzar, cuando las berenjenas solo las traías para…- No se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre por la mirada asesina de Luka, que no tenía límites -…Bueno tú sabes a quién me refiero… tus medias sonrisas prepotentes vuelven a asomar en tus labios y el carácter, aunque sigue dejando mucho que desear, te ha mejorado levemente a aguantable… hasta ayudaste a aquella chica que se le cayeron los libros en mitad del pasillo… eso en ti es una gran hazaña. Es evidente que alguien está invadiendo tu vida de nuevo-

Extrañamente eso le hizo a Luka recordar las peleas que había tenido con Miku, le dijo que no era destructiva, silenciosa y ¡Al carajo!. Le destruyo muchas cosas y el ruido que hacia era inaguantable.

Refunfuño en su lugar, estúpida neko.

-Oh.. wow no me lo puedo creer- Murmuro la otra, esta vez impactada -¡Tienes un nuevo novio!-

-Yo nunca dije eso, invecil-

-Pero lo diste a entender-

-Esa fuiste tú, no yo y cállate...-

-Wuuuuu, alguien entro en tu vida Lu-chan- Comenzo a canturrear detrás de ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara -A mi no me engañas, ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Yukari-chan-

-Por Dios, parece que no podre echarme ni una pequeña siesta- Comento Haku, rodando lo ojos fastidiada y dirigiéndose a la peli-rosa -Luka, la recompensa ahora sube a setecientas formas de matarla lenta y dolorosamente si consigues que se calle de una buena vez-

Luka suspiro cansada, malditas entrometidas, pareciera que nunca la iban a dejar vivir en paz sobre todo SeeU. No supo porque pero comenzó a rascarse sin saber si era por la ira acumulada, o de verdad le picaba todo el cuerpo. La nuca, el cuello e incluso detrás de las orejas, su piel iba tomando un tono rojizo debido a la fuerza ejercida por sus uñas.

-Hey deja de rascarte pareces.. eeh.. no se pero llevas toda la mañana así, no lo hagas- Comento SeeU ya de vuelta en su lugar -¿Se te habrán pegado las pulgas? pareces perro sarnoso-

-No me sorprendería, tengo a la más grande sentada a mi lado-

-Jajaja, que graciosa. Mira quien habla de pe...-

Por desgracia no termino de articular su frase. Eso porque Luka se había levantado de manera brusca de su asiento, y se avalanzo sobre ella con claras intenciones de estrangularla.

-Eso, Luka. Presiona ahí, justo ahí, en la traquea- Levantaba Haku un dedo indicándole como matarla de una vez -Exacto, un poco más fuerte, bien... ya tiene la cara azul...-

Pero no consiguió su objetivo. León entraba en el aula comenzando la clase.

* * *

Luka caminaba por la calle en la tarde, bastante frustrada y con algunas bolsas de tiendas de ropa en sus manos. No se lo crean, la comezón no la dejaba en paz ni un cinco minutos y esa era la razón por la que ahora se rascaba la nuca repetidas veces, de todos los lugares que le picaban ese era el peor. Cada paso se le hacia eterno, y peor tantito con la personas que se le quedaban viendo cuando esta pasaba a su lado con ese rostro de perro buldog.

Efectivamente, lo que había en las bolsas había ropa sol oque no era para ella si no para Miku. Había decidido que lo mejor seria comprarle, ya que bueno.. la de ella no le quedaría por "Un par de" razones. Durante la estancia de la neko, Luka se tomo la libertad de examinar más o menos su comportamiento y forma de vestir, bien estaba mejor conocer a su inquilina para no llevarse sorpresas. Lo que si no le agrado es que Miku usaba faldas demasiado cortas ¿Que no le daba frío?, o tan siquiera ¿No le molestaba mostrar más de la cuenta?, ¡Un pervertido podría hacerle algo!.

Aunque le estaba tomando demasiada importancia al asunto, y así no debería de ser. De cierta forma no le agradaba la idea de que la peli-aqua mostrara más de lo necesario...

Llego a su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo que resonó en toda la casa, maldiciendo el maldito picazón que no le dejaba en paz desde la mañana. Rascar, rascar, rascar, rascar ¡¿Porque diantres no le dejaba de dar comenzon?!.

Como lo esperaba al entrar, se encontró a Miku dentro de la casa. solo que estaba tumbada sobre el sofá fuera de su sitio habilitado para bola de pelos como si esta fuera su casa. Pero bueno, no era la primera vez que la encontraba así, aunque eso no era lo peor de todo. Miku se rascaba de una manera frenética el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza y cuello.

Y lo comprendió todo. Su cara se deformó en un rostro lleno de ira, no le iba a ir para nada bien a Miku.

-Si seras gata estúpida, ¡Me pegaste las pulgas!- Le grito amenazante, asustando al momento a Miku quien solo la miro con miedo; Nada bueno iba a pasar y eso lo sabia.

-¿¡Q..que insinuas, tarada!?, ¡Yo soy una felina limpia!- Se defendió, podía correrla de su casa, su cama e incluso decirle idiota y estúpida, ¿Pero que tenia pulgas? ¡Eso nunca!.

Luka la miro amenazante, chirriando los dientes y apretando los puños. A pasos pesados camino hasta la posición de Miku quien ya estaba de pie al sentir el peligro, sin que se lo esperara la jaló del brazo y la cargo como a un costal de cemento. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-¿..Q..que intentas hacer, Luka-nya..?- Pregunto desconfiada, volviendo a aparecer en su rostro esa mirada tierna. -¿Luka-nya?-

-Voy a bañarte-

"Voy a bañarte" ... un baño... ¡Un baño!. No podía hacerle eso ¿Acaso no recordaba ella que Miku es un gato?, los gatos odian el agua y ella no seria la excepción en esta ocasión. Su rostro se deformó a uno de horror, mostrando el miedo que sintió con tan solo imaginarse a ella misma siendo mojada por esa agua.. ¡Que miedo!.

-¿¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeee!?, ¡Noo!, ¡Bajame, idiota!- Comenzo a patalear y morderla, pero ni eso parecía funcionar.

-Guarda silencio, mi casa mis reglas. Así que te bañas-

Y tenia razón, a saber los días que Miku tendría sin bañarse y lo peor de todo es que todos los días, sin excepción, despertaba con ella a su lado. Era así siempre, ya la había tratado de echar varias veces por la noche de su cama al despertar para querer ir al baño y encontrarse con ella abrazándola por la cintura, y cuando Miku se aferra a Luka, ni Dios ni el Diablo, ni siquiera Chuck Norris podrían quitarla, e iba en serio. Y eso era lo extraño de todo, la peli-rosa tenia más fuerza que la neko y fácilmente podía cargarla o arrastrarla, pero cuando Miku la abrazaba pareciera que la fuerza del gato se triplico, aferrándose a como de lugar a ella. Ni con una palanca se la podía quitar.

Entendía muy bien porque se le pegaron las pulgas. No le sorprendía.

Cuando Miku se dio cuenta Luka ya se había encerrado en el baño... con ella dentro. La peli-rosa giro el grifo del agua y la dejo correr hasta que la bañera más o menos se llenara, tampoco había que exagerar.

-Miku, quitate la ropa o te la quito-

Y esas simples palabras, hicieron que a Miku se le sonrojaran las mejillas y su cuerpo se calentara. Si estaba consciente de fueron dichas sin malicia alguna, pero las dijo **Luka**, fueron dichas por **ella** y solo **ella**, por nadie más. Por instinto dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda pegara contra la puerta de madera, no había ventanas así que no había escapatoria alguna.

Una cosa curiosa que noto fue que si había un librero lo que dejaba de dos: O Luka era muy lista, o estaba estreñida. Y conociéndola mejor la segunda que la primera.

-Sobre mi cadaver- Pronuncio Miku casi en un susurro. Luka la miro molesta y camino hasta ella hasta acorralarla contra la puerta, cosa que solo avergonzó más a la neko.

-Si eso quieres- Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, comenzó a tratar de quitarle la ropa como podía.

-¡Quitame tus pervertidas manos de encima, estreñida!- Bravo roja hasta las orejas. Su sistema de autodefensa se activo y como si de una maquina se tratara, comenzó a lanzar arañazos a la peli-rosa. Una lastima que eso no sirvió de mucho.

Luka había terminado con varios rasguños, en la cara y brazos sobre todo. Les resto importancia a pesar de que ardían de cierta manera pero había cumplido su objetivo; La ropa de la neko estaba tirada en el suelo, toda, sin excepción alguna, incluso su cabello ya estaba suelto. La pobre Miku no hacia más que taparse como podía; Con ayuda de ambos brazos se tapaba la zona del pecho y con la cola... bueno... su intimidad.

Quien sabe cuando y porque pero la peli-rosa comenzo a mirarla detenidamente. De abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente taladrandola, observando detenidamente su figura. Empezando por las piernas, tenia que admitir que aunque Miku fuera insoportable tenia buen cuerpo, seguido de ese vientre plano y su cintura. Esas curvas... su piel era blanca e incluso parecía brillar de alguna forma. Y el cabello suelto solo la hacían lucir... más hermosa de lo que ya era. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Luka y después de eso Miku se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observada de una manera.. "extraña".

-¿Que tando miras?- Pregunto igualmente sonrojada que la mayor, quizá un poco más -Si tanto te gusta lo que ves, pues toma una foto... duran más.. pervertida- Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Luka comenzó a reírse cosa que la desconserto -¿D..de que te ríes?-

-¿Por tu falta de atributos quizá?- Respondio entre risas. Apunto con su dedo hasta la parte del pecho de Miku, y volver la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba destapada. Así que todavía más roja si es que se podía, se volvió a tapar con rapidez.

-¡Pervertida!-

-Jajaja... como sea, el agua esta lista. Cuando quieras "Tabla de planchar"-

-¡N.. no son tan pequeños!, sobrepasan por lo menos la copa A- Trato de defenderse sin lograrlo del todo, obviamente perdía ante Luka.

-Si, como digas pequeña. El baño ya esto listo- Se hizo a un lado para que Miku pudiera meterse en la bañera, pero esta solo se pego más a la puerta y negó frenética con la cabeza.

-No- Le dijo firme, tal parecía que en serio no le agradaba el baño. Luka suspiro irritada, no iba a ser tan fácil como pensó.

-Vamos no hablas en serio- Y sus esperanzas se aplastaron cuan la peli-aqua se cruzo de brazos, firme a su decisión -Bien, conste que tu lo pediste-

Con el ceño fruncido camino con decisión hasta donde Miku, y con tuda su fuerza la jaló del brazo para empezar a arrastrarla hasta la bañera. La peli-aqua por su parte no lo dejo así, con uñas y dientes comenzó a defenderse para poder soltarse, aunque no lo consiguió porque obviamente Luka era más fuerte y amargada que ella que incluso podía soportar el dolor de los arañazos dejados anteriormente. Tenia que admitir que eso era admirable, en toda su vida jamas conoció a alguien capaz de soportar el ardor.

Viendo que todos sus intentos eran en vano y no la salvaban ni los vigilantes de la playa de caer al agua, se agarró con uñas y dientes al cuerpo de la peli-rosa. Si ella caía, Luka también caería. Cuando estaban en el borde de la bañera intentó lanzarla, pero la neko se agarró con tanta desesperación que el contrapeso le hizo perder el equilibrio aterrizando en la bañera y salpicando agua en todas las direcciones.

-¡Te mataré gata del demonio!- Maldijo Luka roja de la furia y escupiendo agua completamente mojada hasta las cejas -¡Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras!-

-¡Me ahogo! ¡Me ahogoooo!- Gritaba la peli-aqua moviendo efusivamente las manos y salpicando todo el liquido en el suelo.

-¡Estate quieta bola de pelos, deja de mojarme!- No encontró otra solución mejor que inmovilizarla con su propio cuerpo. La abrazó paralizándole las manos y el cuerpo que temblaba nerviosa -¿De verdad odias tanto el agua?-

Miku agachó la cabeza ocultándola en su pecho, tiritaba frenética sin contestar, eso era un claro sí.

Luka por su parte suspiro cansada, sin comprender como es que había llegado a tal situación... maldita seas Lily. ¿Como es que esa peli-aqua sobreviera tanto tiempo con el tipo de vida que llevaba?, ¿Acaso la tal Meiko no la bañaba?, tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Sintió algo peludo rodearle la cintura y al bajar la mirada para descubrir que era lo que la apresaba tan posesivamente, descubrió la cola blanca de Miku enroscándose a su cuerpo, y a la misma neko abrazándola sin intenciones de soltarla. En ese momento comprendió que no podría quitársela de encima durante un rato. ¿Como deveria actuar en una situación así?, la menor no iba a soltarla y eso provocaría que no pudiera bañarse, indiferente pudo ver su envase de Shampoo en el agua, quizá había caído ahí durante el suceso anterior.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro otra vez, ni ella se creía lo que iba a hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos, y mucho menos moverte-

Y como si nada, tomo el envase y vertió una moderada cantidad de ese shampoo color morado en la palma de su mano. Era una suerte que el cabello de Miku fuera parecido al suyo, así no tendría que preocuparse por si estaba usando el correcto, quizá el único problema era si debería usar shampoo para personas... considerando que era un humano mitad gato.

Ahora se encontraba masajeando la larga cabellera azulada y ahora enjabonada, las orejas blancas se movían por reflejo al ser rosadas por los dedos de Luka. Habia que admitir que el cabello de Miku era sedoso, suave al tacto, cosa que le agrado. Refunfuñaba como una anciana claro, pero no era del todo malo; Por fin había podido comprobar que las orejas de la menor eran reales, suaves, e incluso entretenidas al ver como estas se movían. No paso mucho para que Miku comenzara a ronronear otra vez, ya que le resultaba agradable el masaje que Luka le daba, ademas que en veces se detenía para desenredar los azulados cabellos con los dedos.

-Ten cuidado... se me esta metiendo el jabón en los ojos-

-Mejor, así tal vez te dejo ciega de una buena vez- No lo dijo por ofender claro, pero por su tono cualquiera se lo tomaría así. Ya terminada su labor en el cabello tomo el grifo, y dejo correr el agua sobre la cabeza de Miku, quien se estremeció al momento, retirando todo rastro de espuma.

Seguido de eso tomo la esponja y le tallo la espalda, batallando un poco debido a la posición en que se encontraba claro, pero podía. Tal pareciera que la menor no tenia planeado tallarse sola, todo se lo dejaría a Luka. Nada salio como la peli-rosa lo había previsto, ella solo quería meterla en la bañera y dejar que se bañara por si sola... pero ahora... Quitando de lado eso la piel de Miku también era muy suave, y cálida. La peli-aqua por instinto se aferro más al cuerpo de la mayor, por las caricias a las que no estaba acostumbrada y le provocaban una "extraña" sensación.

Cuello, hombros y espalda. Ya no faltaba mucho para que terminara su labor. Para su sorpresa Miku iba aflojando más su agarre, y le dejaba vía libre para que tallara la parte de enfrente.

Con otro suspiro enjabono un poco más la esponja, lista para empezar nuevamente con lo que estaba haciendo en otro partes del cuerpo; Tallo primero los hombros por la parte del frente, eso no tenia problema pero, ¿Que haria con las piernas?, lo mejor seria dejar que la neko se tallara sola esa parte. Todo iba bien, Miku estaba quieta para que Luka pudiera terminar su labor... eso hasta que Luka paso la esponja por la parte de los pechos de la neko.

Un maullido muy diferente a los de siempre salio de la boca de la gata.

Luka la miro estupefacta, ¿Eso fue un gemido?, ¡Gata del demonio!. La peli-aqua no pudo siquiera ponerse a la defensiva para evitar lo que iba a suceder; La más grande la tomo por los cabellos y undio su cabeza en el agua, provocando obviamente que comenzara a ahogarse.

-¿¡CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!?- Bravo la menor, tosiendo después de que saco la cabeza del agua -¡PUDISTE HABERME AHOGADO!-

-¡Tus sonidos indecorosos son el problema!, ¡Luego dices que yo soy la pervertida!-

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!, ¡Estabas tan concentrada en esa zona, que en lugar de tallarme parecía otra cosa!- Se defendió con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, ni ella se creía lo que acababa de pasar. La peli-rosa se enojo aun más y le lanzo la esponja en la cara.

-¡Pues termina de tallarte tu sola las piernas y entre ellas!, ¡Que yo no te pienso volver a tocar!- Acto seguido de aquello, opto por salir toda enojada de la bañera, mojada por todas partes y la ropa igual.

-¿Qu...que haces?- Cuestiono apenada, al ver como Luka salia de la bañera y le daba la espalda, para después de eso quitarse la mojada blusa dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda.

-¿No es obvio?, no pienso salir al pasillo con la ropa escurriendo, mejor la dejo aqui-

Miku no podía estar más roja, sus mejillas se calentaron al poder observar más a fondo el cuerpo de Luka. Tes blanca, esas curvas... su vientre plano y definido, demostrando lo bien que cuidaba de su físico, tal vez por eso es que era más fuerte que ella. La menor tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz de urgencia para impedir que la sangre saliera, pues Luka se había dado la vuelta y lo peor es que su sujetador era de color blanco.. y estaba mojado.

-¿Que?, ¿Tan mal me veo?- Le pregunto un poco confundida al ver como Miku se tapa los ojos, para evitar seguir viéndola.

-N..no es eso..- Aclaro apuntando al pecho de la peli-rosa -Es...es que...-

-¿Eh?.. ¡Ouuuuh!, ¿Celosa, tabla de planchar?-

-Ca.. callate... presumida-

Ya después de que se quito toda la ropa, se coloco una toalla, así Miku ya no tuvo que seguir escondiendo la mirada para no verla. Pero en lugar del cuerpo desnudo de la peli-rosa... se encontró.. . con la mirada de Luka.. mirándole. Luka se había incorporado, tenía el flequillo aun mojado escondiendo un poco sus orbes, los ojos entornados sensualmente y su rostro mostraba el gesto más pacifico y hermoso que jamás llegó a ver. Miles de gotas resbalaban de su rostro al cuello llegando a morir en el pecho bajo la toalla. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero le fue imposible. La visión era realmente congelante.

Luka se percató de la observaba boquiabierta y sonrió de forma arrogante. No fue hasta ese momento en el que Miku se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Sera mejor que salgas del agua, tonta. O de lo contrario te arrugaras como una pasa- Le dijo de forma divertida, tras eso le dejo una toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro. -Te compre algo de ropa. Me cambiare primero y después podrás hacerlo tú-

Seguido de aquello Luka salio por la puerta, lo que hizo reaccionar a la más chica. Y después de eso esa sonrisa estúpida volvió a su rostro, ¿Eso era bañarse?, ¡No era tan malo! -¡Ne, ne!- Comenzo a gritarle para que la escuchara -¿Cuando dices que es el próximo baño?- Pero la única respuesta que recibió no fue lo que buscaba, Luka regreso y le lanzo un chorro de agua con ayuda del grifo -¡Desgraciada!, ¡Te voy a denunciar por maltrato animal, y de paso zoofilia!-

La peli-rosa volvio a salir de la habitación sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la palabra. Miku trato de levantarse de la bañera para seguirla, pero resbalo cayendo de espaldas al agua otra vez..

-¿Mañana volveras a bañarme otra vez?, por mi no hay problema-

-¡Gata pervertida!- Le grito desde otra habitación.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que si?-

Un olor extraño invadió su sensible olfato. Algo parecido como a desinfectante o pesticida… ¿Sería tal vez un perfume nuevo de la estreñida?... ¡No! Eso era…

-¡Luka-idiota! ¡No fumigues la casa conmigo dentro, desgraciada!-

* * *

!SOY UN HOMBRE DE 17 AÑOS QUE SEA HACE PASAR POR UNA NIÑA DE 14! Ejem... bueno ahora que tengo su atención XD

¡Wolas soy yo otra vez!, y pasemos rápidamente a la sección de responder reviews que tengo prisa D:

**Eclair Rozen: **Jeje, ¿Luka tierna?, XD tal vez, si. Y bueno tienes razón, las Tsunderes son las mejores jeje nwn ¿Te guste este capitulo? Di que shiiiii *hace puchero* (?) QwQ

** :** Si a Luka-chan le gustan los ronroneos, aunque no lo acepte pero le gustan XD y ahora los va a oír todos los días nwn y bueno termina afuera de la cama pero siempre se las apaña para volver a adentro XD Y claro que seguiré escribiendo OWO espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Akira Grit Akaku:** ¡Holitas! nwn el capitulo es para ti así que espero que te haya gustado nwn fuiste la primera que me dejo un review y eso merece un capitulo jeje. Y asjdasas todas/os amamos a Luka-chan *w* no lo voy a negar, y me pareció gracioso lo que hace tu neko XD me da ideas y me hizo reír un poco, de hecho lo de que Miku se cuele en la cama de Luka, eso lo hace mi gato Bola de pelos (no es broma así se llama) me voy a dormir y en la mañana despierta conmigo XD ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! snif eso me pone muy feliz considerando que me gusta mucho como escribes nwn P.D: Vere ese anime lo prometo

**Knight-Testarossa: **Ya se que no debo forzarme tanto, prometo que me relajare más nwn de hecho tienes razón sobre lo de las ideas, este cap me vino cuando estaba más calmada OwO Y espero que hubiera más Miku x Luka en este capitulo nwn me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión ¡Gracias por tu review! espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este cap

**anialexa: **Eres una pervertida, pero bueno yo también pensaría mal al ver el titulo del capitulo anterior XD no soy bueno poniéndoles nombre. Jaja es gracioso que todos piensen que Luka es tierna cuando no, por lo menos no para mi... me da miedo ewe Snif y me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mis historias QwQ *Llora de felicidad* ¿Oh, leíste eso, Luka? lo de Miku-neko XD

Luka: Y.. ¿y a mi que me importa?.. no es como si me empezara a gustar ni nada de eso... es una neko pervertida y fastidiosa.. ¿Porque habria de gustarme? ... baka...*Se sonroja* ¡Demonios! *Se tapa la cara y sale corriendo*

Asajdas esa Luka XDDD en fin, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia QwQ snif espero que te haya gustado este cap, enserio.

**hikari-remix: **¡Hikari-chan!, claro que puedes llamarme Fersi-chan, no hay problema alguno con eso nwn Snif me ponte muy contenta que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior y más porque te lo dedique QwQ me pones tan feliz pensando que enserio soy buena escritora *Vuelve a llorar de felicidad* Y lo del bate.. XD

Luka: *Regresando* ... Obviamente no lo sacaste de la alcantarilla.. eso imposible porque no creo que alguien tire uno ahí.. yo no lo haría ¬¬

Aaahh XD sigue igual de testaruda como siempre.

**belu-chan: **Eres una pervertida, jaja gracias por tu review y espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Lily Megurine: **Creo que en lo del apeido no hay problema XD yo también lo hago, todos lo hemos hecho creo yo. Y si, Luka es tan tierna ._. demasiado tierna lo se, duermo con miedo a ser asesinada por ella T-T me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fic, y espero también que te haya gustado tanto este capitulo como los anteriores. nwn

**Flygan98: **¡Flygan-chan, holitas!, holas otra vez XD ¡Yo también quiero una neko así! y creo que con este capitulo la quiero todavía más y se que tu tambien, a mi no me engañas XDD Bueno podría decirse que si, efectivamente Luka tiene un gran corazón, una cosa es que oculte sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de un muro u.u Esperemos que Miku sea capaz de derrumbar ese muro X3 y como puedes ver.. ¡Miku oficialmente se queda con Luka! jaja se tardo pero acepto de todas maneras nwn no puede rechazar un regalo de cumpleaños como ese ¿Tú lo harías? yo no D: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ojala te haya gustado este cap.

**Sun-Hee: **Jjajaja creo que fuiste la única en preguntarte eso, XDD ¿como sabe que se siente así? quien sabe eso ni yo lo se XD Y ya lo aceptara, tarde o temprano pero lo hará ya veras. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero volver a verte por aquí nwn

**Yuno:** Lo se nwn y claro que la continuare, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kotobuki Meiko: **OwO jajaja XD quizá tu nicc me ayudo en eso. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡obviamente la seguiré! muchas por molestarte en dejarme un review y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Pfff ya termine, eso es todo por hoy al menos nwn

Sus opiniones y/o sugerencias en la casillas de reviews ¡Hasta la próxima! ¿Y quien dijo que era hombre? ¬¬ *sufre de amnesia temporal*


	4. La curiosidad mato al gato

¡Holitas!, ejem, como se habrán dado cuenta recientemente he estado actualizando este fanfic más seguido.. y Cantando por amor y Deudas de amor... no están olvidados y pienso continuarlos pero... me trabe XD se como quiero empezar y terminar el capitulo pero no se como continuarlo... es frustante ¬¬

En fin no los aburro con mis cosas, estén preparados porque estoy segura que los siguientes capítulos les gustaran más.

Miku: Fersi-hentai-sama decidio que el capitulo de hoy sera para ¡**anialexa**! te lo mereces nya nwn

Jajaja bueno lo que sucede es que... espera... ¿Que es eso de "Hentai-sama"? ¬¬

Miku: Etto... Lector-san se dará cuenta más adelante Fersi-sama... no quiero dar spoilers o haras que Luka-nya no me deje dormir con ella... QwQ

...Ya no importa... ¡Disfruta del capitulo! te lo mereces nwn

* * *

**Cap. 4: La curiosidad mato al gato**

-Deja de seguirme, ya no estamos en la universidad- Le ordeno Luka, girándose con furia hacia la rubia que tenia tras de ella.

-Vamos, no seas amargada. Hace mucho que no voy a la casa de mi hermanita- Respondio ignorando su orden por completo y corriendo hasta caminar al lado de ella -Te prometo que solo sera un rato-

Esa vena palpitante que tanto la identificaba no tardo demasiado en salir, roja y tan visible que hasta asustaba. Hacia frío y llovía mucho últimamente ¿Porque simplemente no le caía un rayo y la dejaba en paz de una buena vez?

SeeU y Luka caminaban por la calle, directo a la casa de la segunda y ambas con sus ropas de frío. La primera con esa felicidad aterradora y la otra obligada a soportarla todo el estúpido viaje, y lo que faltaba. Tres minutos con cuarenta segundos llevaba cantando "Face", canción de una banda coreana llamada "NU'EST", y para ser sinceros, los tres minutos con cuarenta segundos más terribles de toda su vida. Y ni mencionar que la había seguido hasta el centro comercial, aunque le fue de ayuda para elegir lo que compraría, y al recordar el porque las bolsas que llevaba consigo, sonrío discretamente.

En las bolsas llevaba puerros, verduras y carne, recordando como Miku le había dicho que nunca había comido cerdo en su vida ¿Porque no prepararle algo especial tan solo por esta vez? Se lo merecía por su buen trabajo limpiando la casa.

-¡Pero si nunca has ido!- Grito, buscando algo para librarse del problema.

-Exacto, con una vez que vaya no te va a dar cáncer ¡Duh!-

-Idiota...-

-¡Tú mamá! y que quede claro yo soy adoptada-

SeeU definitivamente era la persona más irritante que ha conocido en veintiún años de su vida, ¿Que hay de la neko fastidiosa? ¡La preferia mil veces que a esa rubia oxigenada¡

Después de cinco tortuosos minutos, en los cuales su hermana se la paso parloteando y presumiendole a Luka el "fabuloso" fin de semana que paso con su novia Yukari. Llegaron a la casa de la peli-rosa. SeeU miraba asombrada el tamaño de esta ¿De verdad ella vivía sola ahí? ¿De verdad pudo comprarse eso con su parte de la herencia de sus padres? ¡Era impresionante! El decorado era bellisimo, con plantas y flores decorando tanto el jardín delantero como trasero y el color claro de la casa le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Hey, hey! Definitivamente Yukari-chan y yo viviremos contigo un día de estos- Afirmo la rubia, sonriendo estúpidamente y encaminándose a la entrada.

-Estas loca- Le levanto la voz la peli-rosa, como si hubiera dicho la grosería más horrible de todas -Vivo sola y planeo que sea así hasta que muera. Y con dos idiotas pervertidas en mi casa, no creo vivir por mucho tiempo-

-Eeeeeh... hablas como si te fuéramos a violar- Dijo ofendida, fingiendo falsa tristeza.

-¿Ah, y no trataron ya de hacerlo una vez?- Luka la miro seria, recordandole ese traumatico momento en el que trataron de montar un trío con ella cuando no tuvo de otra que quedarse a dormir en su casa.

-Bien... lo admito... la idea sigue en pie- La peli-rosa rodo los ojos, esa idiota no tenia remedio. Y desde que anda con Yukari se hizo mucho peor -Vamos, no te enfades...-

-Lo sabia...- Resoplo resignada. Camino hasta la entrada de su casa, y se enfureció al ver que SeeU hacia lo mismo -¿Y tú a donde te crees que vas?-

-Es que quiero conocer a tu compañero o compañera de piso ¡Devo de preguntarle como es que te soporta!- SeeU estaba decidida, con toda su fuerza arrebato las llaves de la mano de la peli-rosa. Luka no tardo y la empujo hasta la calle -¡Vamos! ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-

-¿Que te hace pensar que vivo con alguien?-

Y hablaba en serio, jamas había mencionado a nadie que estuviera ahora viviendo con alguien, y peor que ese alguien fuera una neko-acosadora-pervertida-fastidosa ¿Porque ella habría de decir algo como eso? Y sus compañeros de clase no eran los más tranquilos de todo mundo, el rumor podría expandirse hasta convertir "una simple relación de compañeras de piso" en un muy amoroso y apasionado romance prohibido.

Definitivamente nunca diría algo así.

SeeU tampoco era la persona más reservada del mundo, no podía mantener un secreto en su boca por más de treinta minutos o a lo mucho le iba con el chisme a Yukari. Luka a su diferencia seria capaz de llevarse cualquier cosa que quisiera a la tumba, su vida era como así decirlo, solitaria y por esa razón es que en la única persona en la que confía realmente o confiaba más bien era su hermano mayor, Luki. Pero eso para ella era otro tema, que, de igual manera, enterraría consigo bajo la tierra.

SeeU esbozo una sonrisa y apunto contenta la bolsa que la peli-rosa llebaba consigo. Sus compras en otro termino.

-¡Los puerros!- Señalo -Es lo pasaba con las berenjenas ¡Y a ti no te gustan los puerros!-

-Dieta- Se defendió, con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Siempre las rompes, porque según tú no las necesitas-

-Ejercicio-

-Demasiada coincidencia-

-Cambio de abito-

-¡Esa ni tu te la crees!- La rubia la miro retadora, definitivamente había algo que Luka aun no le contaba. La conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo -Odias los puerros y lo sabes-

Luka fruncir el ceño, mirando desde lejos a la coreana que amenazaba con decir algo indebido, como siempre lo hacia, en medio de la calle con coches, personas y casas cerca. SeeU podía leerla como un libro abierto, quizás no descubriendo el secreto que guardaba pero si lo suficiente como para saber que algo escondía, y eso lo sabia muy bien.

Gruñó y opto por ignorar a su hermana adoptiva, girándose hasta la puerta dispuesta a entrar en su hogar, esperando encontrarse con Miku tirada o dormida o si no ambos en el escalón de la entrada, esperando como siempre a su regreso. Aunque sabia muy bien que tan solo con la mirada, SeeU ya le amenazo con decir una incoherencia delante de todos. Pero ¿que importaba? técnicamente ya se había acostumbrado con tantas veces que se la había echo, ademas, no era como si le importara demasiado. Lo que le importaba era ver si Miku ya había comido debidamente pues conociéndola seguiría esperando a que regresara para sentarse en la mesa, y así tener a alguien con quien poder compartir tanto la comida como cena. Y eso era lo que tanto le sacaba de onda.

La trataba tan mal que le seguía impresionando el como la trataba, amigable y con esa felicidad pasmosa que tenia ¿Cual era su problema?

Ignoro a la rubia por completo y cuando giro el pomo de la puerta, la rubia comenzó a gritar -¡A Luka Megurine le gustan las bubies!-

Y de pronto, el silencio, el penetrante y aterrador silencio. Los vecinos que habían salido a dar su paseo matutino con sus perros no hicieron más que ver a su vecina peli-rosa, a quien conocían de sobra, con una mirada rara y penetrante mientras murmuraban "Yo lo sospechaba"

... ... ... ... ...

-¡Luka me estas ahorcando! ¡No respiro, invecil!- SeeU hacia fuerza para quitarse la bufanda, la cual Luka había tomado de ambos extremos y ahora usaba como arma letal -¡Suelta, suelta, suelta!-

Cansada y fastidiada cerro la puerta con un portazo que resonó en toda la residencia, si bien estaba irritada del duro día de estudios que tuvo debido a los exámenes, la sola presencia de su hermana mayor adoptiva termino por colmar su paciencia. Refunfuñando como una anciana tiro por sin ningún lado sus zapatos, mochila y abrigo como era de costumbre, y entro a la casa.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró como esperaba con Miku, tumbada sobre el sofá y con el televisor encendido y a todo volumen. Esta al sentir una presencia de sobra conocida, se sentó de sopetón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Luka-nya, te estaba esperando-

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- La evadió con una pregunta, entrando a la cocina pasándola de largo.

-Esque... esque... no sabía que te gustaban las bubies..-

La peli-rosa saco avergonzada y furiosa la cabeza del congelador, tal parece que el escándalo que armo SeeU llego a los oídos de Miku.

-Ah... son cosas sin importancia... se te va a olvidar- Dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, tratando obviamente cambiar de tema -No te quedes ahí y ven y ayudarme con las compras-

-¡Esque fue tan gracioso!, de verdad en serio, en mi opinión ella dejaria de molestarte si te portaras más ¡Femenina!, ¿Ya viste la ropa que siempre traes? ¿Que pasa con los vestidos que tienes en el armario?-

Miku comenzó a parlotear y lanzarle uno que otro insulto, aunque ciertamente Luka no le prestaba ni el más mínimo rastro de atención. Se había quedado embobada viendo como esta vestida; Un short de mezclilla que a lo mucho llegaba hasta menos de la mitad del muslo, una blusa sin mangas con franjas anaranjadas y blancas, y por ultimo dos listones naranjas amarrando su cabello ¿Eso era vestirse de forma "femenina" preferia mil veces su pantalón. La neko se percato de esto, y se sonrojo dispuesta cambiar de tema.

-Ne Luka, esa chica… - No sabía si continuar. La mirada que le dedicaba la peli-rosa cortaba hasta el hambre -¿Quien era y porque estaba contigo?- Preguntó en tono imperioso. No sabía por qué razón necesitaba con urgencia una explicación detallada y plena de todo lo que ocurrió con "la chica escandalosa"

-No te metas en lo que no te interesa- Corto, guardando las verduras en el congelador sin prestarle atención -Prohibido hablar sobre ella en esta casa-

¿Pero como rayos quería que olvidara el tema? ¡Si hasta golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta pidiendo auxilio! Luka le estaba escondiendo algo y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.

Miku resoplo resignada, esa peli-rosa no tenia ningún remedio ya que para la amargura no había cura alguna. De igual manera ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su personalidad distante y agresiva, tal cual animal peligroso que ataca cuando se siente amenazado sin pensárselo dos veces, así era Luka. Pero a pesar de que lo tomaba como algo normal, no podía evitar pensar que muy en el fondo era una persona diferente que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar para ser alguien mejor, que era una persona lastimada y que esa era su forma de protegerse de los demás. Y la comprendía.

-Mhhmmm... Hoy llegaste temprano ¿Paso algo?-

-Cosas de la universidad...- Corto fría. Ignorándola entro en la sala y se sentó con aires aburridos en el sofá, saco su libro de "Romeo & Julieta" dispuesta a leerlo.

-Luka-nya- Volvió a llamarle pero esta vez en un tono amigable, recostaba los antebrazos y la barbilla en el respaldo del sofá cerca del rostro de la otra joven.

-¿Que quieres?-

-¿Te volveras a ir?- Respondio con otra pregunta.

-No- Respondio fría retomando la lectura -Hoy nos dejaron salir temprano, nadie va a volver, tonta- Resoplo y cambio de pagina.

-¡Nyaaaaa, genial!, Entonces eso puede significar que... - Miku no pudo reprimir el chillido de felicidad que salio de su garganta. Feliz se paro frente a ella y coloco el rostro frente a de ella quedando nariz con nariz -Podriamos salir a pasear, jugar en el jardín o en el parque, o si no. ¡Podemos salir a comer! ¿Que te parece?-

-Antes me hago el harakiri **(1)** que salir fuera contigo, no cuentes conmigo para nada- Dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

La peli-aqua aparto la caro resentida, eso la había ofendido.

-Vaya, así que resultaste ser como "ellos"-

Luka alzo una ceja, y con una mueca confusa levanto la mirada del libro para interrogar a la neko -¿"Ellos", has dicho?-

Miku asintió calmada con la cabeza, bordeó el sillón hasta sentarse al lado de ella. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza quedó apoyada en las piernas de su compañera, un gesto que obviamente hizo sacar una vena roja y palpitante sobre la frente pálida de la peli-rosa.

-No te lo había contado antes, Luka-nya. Pero desde que he tenido dueños todos y cada uno de ellos me han tenido encerrada todo mi tiempo en sus casas, amarrada a un árbol en el jardín o hasta en jaulas- Comenzo su relato un poco melancólica, mirando el techo con esos hermosos zafiros -Siempre me decían que era una aberración, un error de la madre naturaleza. Por eso me tenían, según ellos, al margen de la sociedad-

Lo expresivos ojos de Luka se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos.

-Menos Meiko-san- Ronroneó cerrando los ojos con un suspiro -Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que no tenia que hacer caso a los insultos de los aldeanos amargados, que solamente estaban celosos de mi, porque soy diferente y que soy única en este mundo- Hizo una breve pausa en la que giro el rostro hacia el lateral opuesto a Luka. Su tono de voz disminuía a medida que hablaba más, en aspecto desanimado -Pero para serte sincera, no pude ser capaz de creerme esas palabras por completo, considerando las miradas de repugnancia y odio que me dedicaban los aldeanos. Pero conseguí hacerme inmune a ellas, que no me afectara... por lo menos no en el exterior...-

Luka observó las orejas blancas y peludas y la larga cola que reposaba con suma tranquilidad sobre el sillón, pensando lo duro que tuvo que ser para ella sobrellevar ese dolor que aún hoy en día resentía en su mente.

No comprendía mucho del comportamiento de esa gata, no comprendía porque al estar sufriendo tanto durante tantos años seguía tan feliz y contenta aun con la miserable vida que le había tocado. ¿Que no se suponía que debería estar resentida con las personas? ¿No se suponía que debería estar con **ella**? Luka fácilmente lo estaría si hubiera estado en su lugar. Ella si estaba resentida con la vida, repeliendo a la gente a su alrededor siempre que alguien quería ser alguien cercana a ella, rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecieran y conformándose con la compañía que solo ella se podía dar, porque para ella los demás eran un estorbo.

Por eso la desconcertaba la personalidad brillante y alegre que Miku tenia. Pero tenia que admitir, que eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella.

-¿P...porque eres así?- Pregunto tartamudeando un poco, comenzó a acariciar una de las orejas peludas.

Miku la miro sorprendida debido a las caricias a las que no estaba acostumbrada, pero luego de eso se acoplo a ellas y ronroneo complacida.

-¿Como?, ¿Asi como... como gato te refieres? ... No lo se, Meiko-san me dijo que era un secreto aunque supongo que nací de esta manera-

Luka lo asimilo un momento ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Esa neko era realmente admirable, si ella estuviera en su lugar seguramente estaría más amargada de lo que ya esta y seria una vieja cascarrabias.

-Y cuando... cuando Meiko-san murio- Continuo desanimada, interrumpiendo por un momento sus pensamientos -Me senti la persona más desgraciada del planeta; La casa quedo hecha ruinas y como en los viejos tiempos tuve que volver a vivir en las calles, buscando una que otra manera de subsistir en ellas. Vagué sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo, adquiriendo experiencia de un sitio y de otro-

La neko cayo un pequeño momento para estirarse en su lugar, inhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y así poder relajar tanto sus músculos como el habiente tenso que se formo -Oye... ¿Puedo estar segura que lo que te cuento no saldrá de aquí?-

-¿De verdad crees que si lo cuento alguien me creería?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Cierto...- Suspiro y prosiguió con su relato -Bueno, no paso ni siquiera un año cuando alguien volvió a encontrarme y a "acogerme". Ella me había prometido comodidad, buena comida y todo el cariño que ella como dueña, podría ofrecerme... pero...todo resultó ser mentira. Solo me quería para analizarme y descubrir mis orígenes. Pase tres años encerrada en un laboratorio para ratas, siendo drogada y con cables metidos donde no deberían … no fue muy agradable la verdad, me hacía bastante daño-

-...- Luka volvió a permanecer en silencio, por primera vez en su vida no tenia ni idea de que hacer no mucho menos que decir.

La cara de la neko se deformó en una mueca dolia, debido a los dolorosos recuerdos que pasaban en forma de Flash Back por su mente, torturándola. La peli-rosa se sorprendió y sintió aun peor al ver el rostro de Miku el cual era uno que nunca vio en ella, y ademas se hacia un ovillo ahí aun refugiándose entre sus piernas. Y por esa razón fue que obviamente Luka comenzó a sentirse estúpida, reprendiendose por quinta vez el haber hecho tan boba pregunta. De haber sabido lo que sucedería se hubiera quedado callada, ignorándola como siempre lo hacia...

El colmo de todo fue cuando la neko comenzó a temblar de forma leve. Luka preocupada solo atino a cerrar el libro y acariciarle la cabeza, dándole protección, seguridad y ¿Cariño? tal vez pero no mucho.

-Hace un poco menos de ocho meses que pude escapar, y fue entonces cuando me jure a mi misma que nadie volvería a hacerme año- Prosiguio un poco más calmada y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias -Aunque no tuve suerte, hace un poco más de un mes una traficante llamada Kiku me encontró y me tomo a la fuerza. De ella pase a manos de otro traficante... Kaito. Él me vendió a una muy agradable chica de nombre Miki, y finalmente me llevo con Lily para terminar aqui- Concluyo volviéndola a mirar, con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

La naturalidad con la que contaba su historia produjo a la peli-rosa sentimientos contradictorios; Incomodidad, lástima, incluso algo en común con ella; La soledad. Desde el primer día que la conoció, Miku siempre mostraba sus emociones, pensamientos y deseos con una facilidad pasmosa, y eso no le gustaba. Por que cada vez que le abría su corazón, que le contaba algo de su vida, paso a paso, notaba como entraba en su alma, amenazando con quedarse por siempre en su frío corazón. Prefería alejarla como hacía con todos, provocarle con su actitud desagradable que le cogiera odio para finalmente se alejara de ella y le dejara en paz. Pero en vez de eso, la peli-aqua se acercaba más y más, y aunque no lo aceptaba, todos los días la seguía cautivando con esa sonrisa y su encanto personal.

¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Ella estaba... enamorándose de esa neko? ¡Jamas! Habia dos muy buenas razones para que esa no fuera posible, y la más importante de todas es que la neko era una **chica** como ella. SeeU y Yukari podían hacer lo que sea con su vida, pero no por eso Luka también tendrá que unirse a ellas en esa cuestión ¿Cierto? Luki quería sobrinos y no podía negarle eso a su hermano mayor, aunque no era como si de verdad le interesaba lo que el peli-rosa pensara.

-Tu sabes bien que aquí no te tengo encerrada ni nada. Puedas irte cuando quieras-

-Lo se-

Miku volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo, levantando la vista que conectó con los profundos ojos azules. En el rostro de la neko se perfilaba una grata sonrisa, algo que provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca de la peli-rosa, amenazando con expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Se vio obligada a desviar la mirada hacia un lateral un tanto sonrojada. La neko estiró el cuello y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas con un suspiro.

-Pero la verdad es que aquí me siento muy bien si lo comparo con mis otros hogares- Alego tornando la mirada un poco más tierna, insistiendo a Luka que siguiera acariciando sus orejas -Confieso que esperaba que fueras una dueña cariñosa y amigable, pero aunque Lily me dijo que quizá no me sentiría bien aquí. Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho estar contigo-

El corazón de la peli-rosa comenzo a bombear de una manera inimaginable, todo eso por las palabras que Miku había pronunciado. Se sentía bien con ella, eso le dijo. Desesperada dejo el libro en la mesita que tenia enfrente y se paro de forma brusca del sillón, tirando a la peli-aqua al suelo provocando que se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Se quejo sentándose en el suelo y agarrándose la zona afectada. De repente vio a Luka subir las escaleras y un rato después escucho cajones abriéndose y cerrándose de forma desesperada -¿Ahora que?-

Varios segundos después Luka volvió a la sala con algo entre sus manos.

-Levantate- Ordeno de forma casi amigable -Iremos a dar un paseo por el parque-

-¿Eh?- Exclamo confundida. La peli-rosa le lanzo algo y esta lo atrapo en un movimiento rápido -Esto...-

-No pienses que es porque me avergüence de tu físico. Pero si no escondes las orejas la gente te vera y hará preguntas, y el paseo dejara de ser tranquilo y terminaras sintiendote incmoda- Aclaro señalando el gorrito de lana que Miku tenia entre sus manos. La neko sonrío contenta y se lo puso en la cabeza cubriendo las peludas y puntiagudas orejas.

Miku la miro con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos llenos de jubilo e ilusión, Luka por su parte sonrío satisfecha al ver como esa gata seguía feliz con la vida que le toco. Inconscientemente se prometió muy en el fondo de si misma, que haría que esa sonrisa durara, si era posible, para toda la vida. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? se estaba tomando a Miku demasiado en serio... no había remedio...

Para su sorpresa la menor corrió hasta ella, le salto encima abrazando su cuello comenzando a frotar su mejilla contra la suya una y otra vez de forma cariñosa. Luka avergonzada la aparto con un ligero empujón cuando recupero la conciencia.

-Eeeer... no hagas eso, tonta. Es mi espacio personal- Aclaro comenzando a sonrojarse

El animado gato volvía a saltar y a gritar de la alegría por toda la casa, corriendo hasta la entrada dispuesta a salir. Fue entonces cuando se percató de otro inconveniente.

-Oe, esconde la cola…-

* * *

Seguia haciendo frío pero eso no parecía importarle a Miku en lo absoluto, quien se había puesto a jugar y correr por el césped, arboles y cerca de la fuente. Luka rodó los ojos, parecía toda una niña, y el colmo fue cuando se puso a corretear a las palomas que una anciana estaba alimentando, pero fue gracioso ver como esta la golpeaba con su bolso.

La peli-rosa se sentó en una banca del parque de los Vocaloid, el cual era llamado así por las distintas pandillas de jóvenes que peleaban ahí por las noches para quitar o mantener su liderazgo, en el cual ahora estaba a poder de la pandilla "Crypton". Abrio su libro que estaba leyendo desde la mañana el cual era una hermosa obra escrita por William Shakespeare.

-¡Luka, ayúdame, Luka, ayúdame!- Levanto la mirada indiferente para ver cual era ahora el problema. Encontrándose a Miku corriendo de un perro callejero que ya llevaba rato siguiéndola.

-Vamos Miku, es solo un perrito. Tu puedes sola con él- Le grito divertida.

-¡Desgraciada!-

-Boba- Murmuro por lo bajo retomando la lectura. Casi estallaba en carcajadas cuando veía que Miku en un intento de escapar, se trepo a la rama de un árbol y el pequeño animal daba saltos para tratar de alcanzarla.

-¡Anda ayudame a bajar de aquí! ¡El mendigo animal me va a comer!-

-Es tu problema, si no puedes con un simple cachorro significa que eres solo una gatita asustadiza-

Continuó con su lectura varios minutos más. Hasta percibir un de sobra conocido aroma a berenjenas que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y poner su más que irritante rostro de fastidio. Segundos más tarde, la persona llegó con un rostro más que contento a su lado.

-Vaya, Luka. No esperaba verte por aqui- Hablo con su tono amigable de siempre, dejando las bolsas de compras a un lado.

-Y creeme que yo a ti tampoco- Respondio notablemente nerviosa. Era un buen chico pero había veces que la inquietaba -No creo que sea buen momento, Gakupo-

-Oh, siempre es buen momento para saludar a un amigo ¿No crees?- Dijo feliz y sentándose a su lado.

-...Pero tu no eres mi amigo...- Susurro en un volumen que el peli-morado no oyó.

-Vamos no te enfades, no te voy a fastidiar como tu hermana y su novia. Solo sera un momento-

-Bien...- Suspiro cansada cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado -Pero solo UN momento-

-¡Genial!-

Asustada y aferrada a la rama de un árbol, Miku alcanzo a percatarse de la conversación que los dos jóvenes mantenían. Quedando extraña al ver como el joven peli-morado entablaba con tanta tranquilidad una conversación animada con Luka, hasta ese momento, pensaba que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entablar una conversación con la amargada y engreída Megurine. Le sorprendió mucho más que fuera un joven tan apuesto y educado.

Se mantuvo en la distancia durante largo tiempo, observando cuidadosamente todos los gestos y cada movimiento de ambos; Luka se mostraba contenta, compartiendo anécdotas con el muchacho y riendo de las cosas que él le contaba... Algo demasiado raro en ella. Pero fácilmente pudo deducir que las intenciones de él eran otras, y eso le molesto.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad le invadió por dentro. Rabia, furia, como si estuvieran arrebatándole algo de su propiedad.

El pobre animal salio corriendo espantado, justo después de haber ladrado. Miku se había girado hacia él, aferrada a la rama a cuatro patas, mostrandole garras y dientes con el cabellos erizado y con un brillo rojizo en sus orbes. A cuatro patas se dejo caer al suelo, con gracia y agilidad como tal cual leopardo acechando a su presa, y dio varios pasos acercándose hacia ese nuevo intruso que acaparaba más atención de Luka de la que ella deseaba. A poca distancia, escuchó parte de la conversación.

-Te he llamado muchas veces pero tu línea de teléfono ya no esta operativa- Pronunciaba Gakupo dándole un giro drástico a la conversación y molestando a Luka con ello- También me dijeron que te cambiaste de piso…-

-Mi vida privada ya no es de tu incumbencia… - La peli-rosa visiblemente harta de esa conversación, cerró el libro con brusquedad y se levantó desabrida. Alzó la mirada dejándola clavada en la presencia que escuchaba toda la conversación tras el peli-morado.

-Yo diría que sí… me da la impresión de que todo eso lo haces huyendo de mi…-

Los puños del chico se cerraron con violencia y su mirada se entrecerró visiblemente enfadado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino. Fue entonces cuando recayó hacia dónde miraban esos ojos azules. Desvió su colérica mirada hacia atrás, y allí inmóvil se encontraba Miku.

-¿Y quien esta señorita?- Preguntó curioso, tratando de recuperar su postura amigable.

Luka abrió la boca para replicar, pero Miku se le adelanto ante todo pronóstico.

-Hatsune Miku- Respondió en tono provocador -Su compañera de piso-

-¿Compañera de piso?- Preguntó incrédulo desviando la mirada hacia la peli-rosa, intentando encontrar algo que confirmara esas palabras. Pero esta como siempre, se mantenía impasible. Eso era absurdo, simplemente imposible creerse que el frío bloque-de-hielo-Megurine estuviese viviendo con alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

Y los celos invadieron a Gakupo. Era un muchacho apuesto y muy educado, pero cuando le entraba ese sentimiento cambiaba totalmente, y Luka lo sabia.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Le formuló la misma pregunta la menor de los tres.

-Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo- Le respondió arrogante -Su novio-

-Ex novio… - Aclaró Luka irritada.

-Un pequeño detalle sin importancia. Lo volveré a ser tarde o temprano- Afirmo Gakupo.

-¿Comienzas a delirar de nuevo? Fui lo bastante clara hace seis meses como para que comiences a asumir que no volveré a inmiscuirme contigo- La peli-rosa caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la neko.

-Solo estamos pasando por un mal momento...-

-Gakupo... siento decirte que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue terminar con la relacion- Le dio la espalda dando por finalizada la conversación e indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Miku para que la siguiera.

Solo cuando estuvieron alejadas lo suficiente de el joven como para que no las escuchara, Miku se atrevió a pronunciar -Vaya, tienes muy poco tacto con los chicos. No me extraña que no tengas novio…- La aludida se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin contestar. Con su típica expresión de siempre, no-me-importa-nada.

* * *

El resto de la tarde trascurrió en palabras cortantes evitando obviamente sus preguntas sobre porque el peli-morado aseguraba ser su novio ¿Pero porque le molestaba tanto el tema? Lo peor fue que Luka, se desapareció todo lo que restaba del día y no volvió a aparecer hasta la noche, solo para seguir con los planes que ya tenia listos.

_"No quiero que te acerques a él"_ Fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de encerrarse toda la tarde en el estudio.

Pero… ¿Por qué? Las dudas y las suposiciones no dejaban de asaltarle la mente. Miku no lo comprendía. De acuerdo, estaba claro que mucha gente, y más conociendo el rudo carácter de Luka, se enfadarían si un chico fuera contando a todo el mundo que es tu novio sin serlo. Pero lo que ella se preguntaba eran los motivos que tenía él para ir contando cosas como esa…¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos para terminar así la relación? Porque la mayor no lo había desmentido. Fue su novio… ¿Novio de la prepotente estreñida? Comenzaba a pensar si el día que la peli-rosa aceptó la propuesta estaría borracha, drogada o las dos cosas. No por Gakupo, seguro que tendría muchas chicas tras de él ya que le resultó muy guapo. Pero nunca se había imaginado que Luka aceptara mantener una relación seria con alguien.

Llegó la hora de preparar la cena, y para su sorpresa la reaparición de Luka en la casa.

La encontró entrando en la cocina cuando ella se encontraba arañando uno de los sillones, y con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra -¿Que vas a hacer para la cena?-

Luka le dirigió una mirada incomoda, pero se enternecio al imaginarse a Miku emocionada por la respuesta.

-Cerdo al jengibre- Y como se lo esperaba, la emoción de Miku fue tan inmensa que no pudo reprimir el chillido de felicidad que salio de su boca -¿Quieres preparalo conmigo?-

-¡Claro que sí Luka-nya!-

Con una sonrisa divertida dejo a la neko pasar en la habitación. Rápido y sin perder tiempo saco los ingredientes que necesitaría y los dejo sobre la mesa donde preparaba la comida, seguido de cuchillos y cucharas que necesitaría más tarde.

-Tú ayudame con la lechuga y el jengibre. Yo me encargo del cerdo- Ordeno dejandole a su disposición un cuchillo afilado, y velozmente se dispuso con su trabajo.

-Claro, claro. No necesito que me digas que hacer, si no nací ayer-

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato después de aquello. El único sonido que podía escucharse resonar en la cocina, era el que provocaban los afilados utensilios de las dos, rebanando la carne y la verde y fresca lechuga que se cenarian cuando estuviera lista.

El leve quejido-maullido que emitió la neko corto con la paz que se había formado. Luka desvió la mirada en expresión de "¿Y ahora que?" encontrándose con la peli-aqua chupandose el dedo indice para calmar el dolor.

-Lo siento... soy mala con esto de los cuchillos- Alego con una risita después de eso sacándose el dedo de la boca y volviendo a su labor -No me mires así, estaré bien no moriré, idiota-

-No es eso... vas a manchar la lechuga con tus germenes de gata estúpida. Déjame ayudarte- Con flojera abrio un cajón que tenia en esa misma mesa, y saco de este una venda con la que curo la herida que Miku se había echo -Mejor, ten más cuidado para la proxima-

-Lo siento, lo siento- Río volviendo a su labor otra vez -Eres muy linda cuando te lo propones- Susurro sonrojada aunque Luka pareció haberla oído.

-¿Que has..? ¡Meeooow!- Se quejo como Miku lo había hecho anteriormente y se chupo el dedo de urgencia, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había ¡Maullado! ¡La personas normales no hacen eso! -¿¡Que tanto miras!? ¡Déjame!-

-Te cortaste-

-¡Ya lo se, déjame en paz!-

-Deja que te ayude- Trato inútilmente de tomar su mano, pero la peli-rosa solo se resistía.

-¡Que me dejes!- Bravo roja hasta las orejas, apartando la mano de el alcance de Miku.

-¡Poooooorfaaaaaaaaa!- Le rogó por fin tornando los ojos llorosos, formando con esto la típica mirada del "Gato con botas" de esa famosa película animada llamada "Shrek"

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Luka no parpadeo, mirando congelada esa mirada que la neko le ponia ¿Tanto queria ayudarla con algo tan insignificante como eso? Solo esta exagerando las cosas. Pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptar fastidiada -Bien... has lo que quieras...-

No se lo pensó dos veces. Miku con una muy notable emocion tomo la mano herida de la peli-rosa, y como lo hacían los animales, lamio con sumo cuidado y ternura la sangre que resbalaba por el dedo de esta.

Volvió a su lugar con esa sonrisa que tanto la identificaba, dejando a Luka en un tremendo shock sin comprender muy bien lo que había sucedido ¡Hasta se había sonrojado! ¡Se veia tan linda así! Para Miku ver a Luka con las mejillas teñidas de rojo valía más que un millón de puerros frescos y recién ¿Sacados de la tierra? Ni siquiera sabia de donde salían. No le presto mucha atención a los balbuceos de Luka, volviendo así a preparar la ensalada que acompañaría al primer cerdo que comería.

-Idiota Luka-nya...-Susurro sonriendo para si misma.

Después de una deliciosa cena, no le quedo más que ir a acostarse. Le resulto incomoda a la hora en la que por fin se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de delicioso cerdo de jengibre preparado con algo de ayuda de la neko estúpida, ya que aun no podía recuperarse de lo sucedido en la cocina. Suspiro cansada, acostada en su cama con las luces apagadas y la puerta abierta, examinando cuidadosamente a la altura de su rostro esa herida lamida anteriormente ¿Es que quien se creía ella para tocarla así como así? Solo era la "mascota" de la invecil de Lily y ya faltaban unas pocas semanas para librarse de ella, la iba a matar cuando regresara.

Volvió a suspirar, ni siquiera sabia porque le inquietaba tanto el pensar que pronto tendría que irse.

Se alarmó cuando oyó los pasos de la neko en el pasillo, y rápida ni perezosa se cubrió con las sabanas simulando estar dormida. Miku paso por su habitación después de haber lavado los platos y haber apagado todas las luces, esta vez se dirigía a dormir al estudio donde Luka se la pasaba todo su tiempo leyendo y haciendo tarea. Se sentía algo mal, ese día había comenzado muy animada, y a estas horas y después de vivir ese encuentro inesperado con aquel joven, seguramente Luka no estaría de humor esa noche para jugar a ver dónde duerme el gato. Decidió mejor darle un poco de espacio personal y por una vez en aquella semana, dormir realmente en el sofá del estudio.

En su camino, algo especialmente curioso le llamo la atención. La puerta del dormitorio de Luka se encontraba medio abierta. ¿Se le habría ido la cabeza? Ella nunca olvidaba cerrar la puerta, con los siete cerrojos todas las noches. Caminó en silencio, descalza sobre el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta, mirando curiosa por la abertura. La luz que desprendía la luna iluminaba tenuemente el dormitorio, reflejando la silueta de la peli-rosa tumbada en su cama, de espaldas a ella.

Desde la puerta la contemplo cuidadosamente; Acostumbraba dormir con una camiseta sin mangas, de color blanco y la sabana cubría el pantalón de su pijama. Sus cabellos rosados se encontraban alborotados y esparcidos por la almohada y parte del colchón, con la luz de la luna iluminando y haciendo brillar de alguna manera esa blanca piel que tanto le gustaba observar... se veía tan hermosa a sus ojos de gato. Una imagen que tan solo ella era honrada de ver en aquel instante tan íntimo.

Escuchó como se revolvía levemente y un gruñido de disgusto brotaba de su garganta. Por lo visto no estaba dormida aún.

-¿No.. no vas a cerrar la puerta?- Pregunto Miku con un cierto toque de timidez. Dispuesta a cerrarla si era necesario.

-¿Para qué lo voy a hacer?- Respondió la aludida sin moverse de su posición ladeada -De todas formas mañana cuando despierte volverás a estar ocupando el lado izquierdo de la cama-

Esas palabras dieron un vuelco en el corazón de la neko... Eso significaba que… que…

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Me dejas dormir a tu lado…?-

-Yo no he dicho eso- Apresuró a replicar removiéndose con un gruñido apagado.

-Pues a mi me da la impresión a que si-

Miku no se lo dudo ni un solo instante. Dejo caer el cojín que llevaba consigo al suelo y corrió hasta acostarse con ella en la cama, ocupando el lado izquierdo. Luka se dio vuelta comprobando que estaba ahí y mirándola consternada, tal parece que la iba a aguantar otra noche. Rodo los ojos con un "Tsk" y se dio vuelta dandole así la espalda, la neko por su parte sonrío al ver como la peli-rosa no hacia nada por sacarla, ni una patada ni un grito nada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos en silencio cuando Miku comenzó a hablarle en tono cansado.

-Luka….- La llamó apacible removiéndose para estar más cerca de ella. Aspiró el aroma y reconoció al instante su esencia, comenzaba a ser una adicción permanecer a su lado. Luka tan solo gruñó dándole a entender que le escuchaba -Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy... y el cerdo que me preparaste estuvo delicioso- Susurro con ternura detrás de ella -Gracias-

Ella no contestó, era de esperar. Tan solo se dedicó a sonreír de medio lado, escuchando el hipnótico ronroneo que comenzaba a emitir su minina, era tan tranquilizador. Antes de caer rendida, escuchó un leve "buenas noches" y por fin cerró los ojos satisfecha.

Ni dos minutos trascurrieron cuando la repentina voz enérgica de Miku la desvelaba de sus adormecidos sentidos…

-Oe, me estoy acordando de… que… mañana toca baño ¿Verdad? ¿Te bañaras conmigo otra vez? ¿Me volverás a frotar ahí?- Preguntó riendo por lo bajo viciosamente - Pero luego te frotaré yo a ti…-

No una, ni dos, ni tres… muchas, muchísimas venas palpitantes se hincharon sobre la frente de la peli-rosa que habría los ojos furiosa. Y con una voz sepulcral y que daba miedo solo murmuró llenándose de ira -Eras una gata pervertida del demonio...-

Cinco minutos más tarde...

-¡Hey, que era broma desgraciada! ¡No tienes sentido del humor¡- Gritaba a todo pulmón la pobre neko, saliendo despavorida de la habitación cubriéndose la cabeza y así evitando los zapatos voladores que volaban en dirección hacia ella -¡Si lo decía por ahorrar agua, estreñida!-

-¡Estupida gata pervertida!- Finalizo lanzando el ultimo zapato antes de que Miku desapareciera en las escaleras. sonrió satisfecha y divertida al ver como esta maullaba de dolor por los golpes recibidos. No cabía duda que...

... Iba a extrañar a esa neko

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Gente bonita! Soy yo nwn

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tenia problemas que arreglar.. de hecho no iba a subirlo por un tiempo pero pensé "Mis lectores no tienen la culpa de que fui un experimento de ciencias" y aquí esta OwO

Lamento si no les gusto pero ya les dije que estaba escasa de ideas uwu **anialexa **¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado porque es tuyo-nya!

Miku: Suena más lindo cuando yo lo hago ¬¬ nya...

Arreglare las faltas de ortografía y responderé reviews más tarde... es que ya es muy noche y quiero dormir u.u ¡De verdad espero de todo corazón que me perdonen por tardarme tanto en serio! ¡Hasta la proxima-nya! *Comiendo un helado* Me voy a quedar solterona...

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y me añadieron a favoritos y/siguen mi historia ¡De verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo! Y debo decir que es emocionante ver como algunos de tus autores favoritos te leen nwn jeje *lanzando indirectas*

No olviden leer mis otras historias y pasar por mi perfil para ver que historias y One-shots tengo planeados escribir nwn

¡Bye bye!

**(1) **El **harakiri**, **haraquiri** o _**hara-kiri**_ «corte del vientre» es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. El harakiri era una práctica común entre los samuráis, que consideraban su vida como una entrega al honor de morir gloriosamente, rechazando cualquier tipo de muerte natural. Por eso, antes de ver su vida deshonrada por un delito o falta, recurrían con este acto a darse muerte. La práctica de seguir al amo en la muerte por medio del harakiri es conocida como _**oibara**_ o _**tsuifuku**_.


	5. Un dato sobre gatos

*Cantando toda emocionada* It's unlimited, it's unlimited. If i can believe my self again *w* askdsadsadsa lo siento es que emociono con el OP 2 de Accel world QwQ snif

¡Lo siento! Me tarde un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado ¡Pero aqui esta! *Estornuda* ademas de que pesque un resfriado ¿Como? no tengo idea.

En fin, el capitulo de hoy es un poco trsiteson... no se si exista esa palabra pero esta tristeson u.u Ya se habrán dado cuenta por el titulo. Por eso el capitulo de hoy es de todos ustedes nwn no lo tiren a la basurita please. *Salta de emoción*

* * *

**Cap. 5: Un dato sobre los gatos; Ellos también sienten**

La puerta del estudio personal de la peli-rosa fue abierta bruscamente.

-¡Luka-nya!- Grito contenta la neko, con una muy bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Al ver que la persona que buscaba no estaba, se enderezó e inspeccionó el entorno con la mirada -Tampoco estas aquí...-

Desde hace un buen rato que se levanto y no encontró a Luka durmiendo a su lado, algo que la dejo un poco desconcertada. Si bien tampoco era como que le gustara despertar a golpes y gritos, el que Luka no fuera lo primero que veía al despertar, la hacia sentir como que algo faltaba dentro de su mañana. Como aspirar un de sobra conocido olor a fresa, desde oír su suave aunque gritona voz. Su compañera se despertaba para ir a la universidad, la encontraba recostada a su lado y armaba la de Kami con sus gritos y objetos voladores, terminando por intimidarla y mandarla a su esquina de la sala. La misma que mantenía pegado el cartel de "Sitio habilitado para bola de pelos" Pero misteriosamente, aquella mañana no había ocurrido nada… no la había echado del cuarto, ni intimidado, ni siquiera despertado… y lo más extraño es que la peli-rosa ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Aunque el que esa peli-rosa estreñida ya no estuviera en casa significaba dos cosas: Ya debería de estar en la universidad debido a que eran las doce de la mañana. Y comenzaba a aceptarla como persona. Seguramente la Megurine ya comenzaba a entender que Miku, siendo un humano medio gato o no, seguía siendo alguien igual a ella y con sus mismos derechos también.

Miku suspiro y entro en el estudio.

-Hoy te fuiste temprano...- La neko comenzó a husmear un poco dentro de la habitación, a la cual nunca había entrado por numeradas razones, y una es que la estreñida nunca la dejaba.

El pequeño estudio estaba tapizado de color rojo, y tenia todas las comodidades posibles para alguien como Luka; Dos libreros pegados a la pared donde esta guardaba una gran cantidad de libros, un sillón en la pared del frente y junto a este un mueble de madera que tenia una lampara encima. Y finalmente pero no menos importante, un mueble en el cual parecía estar hecho para poder dibujar en este y en esa misma pared varios dibujos.

¿Luka los habrá hecho? Quien iba a decirlo, resulto ser toda una artista. Pero lo que llamo más si atención fue lo que estaba bajo el mueble: Un portafolio, más no cualquier portafolio, era el portafolio de Luka.

Inmediatamente recordó lo que había dentro de tal objeto. La noche anterior Miku estaba muriéndose de la risa en el sillón de la sala, viendo un programa humorístico y soltando grandes carcajadas en cada escena graciosa que pasaban los personajes, cuando Luka salio hecha una furia de su estudio asotando la puerta y bajando las escaleras con pasos pesados y gritando a los cuatro vientos, que necesitaba concentrarse para terminar un trabajo y si no dejaba de hacer tal ruido le arrancaría la cola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El trabajo era para mañana y ese mañana.

Era hoy.

Idiota, a Miku no le quedaba más opción que llevárselo a la universidad. Luego dice que ella es la despistada ¿No? En fin.

La neko se agachó para poder revisar bajo la mesa, y se metió bajo esta para tomar el objeto entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo segura de haberlo agarrado bien, decidió levantarse y termino por golpearse la cabeza con la mesa.

-¡Me lleva la chin...!-

* * *

-Clase, recuerden que los exámenes se acercan- Hablo la profesora Sukone Tei frente a sus alumnos, comenzando a anotar una fecha en el pizarrón -¡Veintiocho de octubre! Si reprueban no podrán graduarse. Ahora quiero ver sus cabezas enterradas en esos libros y estudiando ¡Pero ya!-

Todos los muchachos comenzaron a quejarse e en voz alta mientras sacaban sus libros, para ponerse a estudiar obviamente, a ninguno le convenía hacer enfadar a la profesora... por su reputación de psicópata.

Sukone Tei era de las profesoras más temibles dentro de la universidad YAMAHA, con cientos de rumores esparciéndose a lo largo de los pasillos estudiantiles y dentro de las aulas. Unos decían que había asesinado a su esposo, solamente porque creyó que la había estado engañando con una amiga de este, otros solo decían que se le boto la canica cuando se enamoro de un tal Len Kagamine cuando estaba en secundaria. Pero bueno, solo son rumores y ya, o eso era lo que todos querían creer.

Luka tomo su libro y lo puso en su pupitre como formando una barrera.

-Estudiare mañana..- Y dicho eso, recostó brazos y cabeza sobre su pupitre lista para dormir.

Hubiera dormido muy a gusto, si no fuera porque su maestra paso por ahí y al verla dormida pego su regla contra su cabeza, provocando que se levantara adolorida -Otra vez roncando en clase, señorita Megurine ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?-

-N-no, to-todo esta bien Sukone-sensei...- Respondio clavando los ojos en su libro -Perdone, no volverá a pasar-

-Más le vale, y yo que pensé que Yowane-san era la única que lo hacia- Pronuncio en tono de voz serio mientras volteaba a ver a la mencionada. Haku solo se encogió en su asiento, en expresión avergonzada -Si, me he dado cuenta de eso tambien-

La Megurine sintió un feos escalofríos recorrerle la espina dorsal, definitivamente esa mujer de cabellos color plata lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. Quien sabe porque, pero Tei era la única persona que le daba a miedo a la peli-rosa, y al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir la mala vibra que esta emanaba.

-Ultimamente ha estado muy cansada ¿Puedo saber a que se debe?- Cuestiono mirándola con esos intimidantes ojos color sangre.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien-

-Bien, eso esperemos- Dijo en tono frío mientras se volteaba hasta otra estudiante -¡Hey! Akita, yo que usted soltaba ese celular si no quiere que se lo quite- Tei le ordeno a Neru y se fue hasta la posición de esta. Luka suspiro aliviada.

Asi transcurrieron los minutos, con cierta tensión por parte de los estudiantes y sobre todo el miedo en estos. De vez en cuando Luka le lanzaba miradas discretas al pupitre vacío que tenia al lado, en el cual se sentaba su hermana adoptiva por lo regular. No es que no haya venido a clases, estaba dentro de la universidad de hecho, pero siempre le ha gustado saltarse las clases que ella cree no importantes para el estilo de vida que ella quería llevar. Justo como Lily lo hacia.

SeeU quería llegar a ser una famosa seiyuu, interpretando los papeles de sus personajes favoritos en manga y llegando a trabajar en TV Tokyo, muy soñadora la verdad ¿Como piensa llegar a serlo? Ni idea. Lily por su parte, ya estaba cumpliendo su deseo de ser lo que siempre ha querido, estilista. De hecho, fue por eso que ella sola invento ese producto para cabello en otros lados, le iba bastante bien la verdad, pero seguía dándole algo de miedo porque le gustaba llevar sus tijeras a todas partes.. En fin..

La clase de Tei termino y se retiro del aula. Luka se dispuso entonces a sacar de su mochila el trabajo para la siguiente clase cuando...

-¿Que?- Alarmada comenzó a mover sus libros dentro de la mochila -¿Donde diablos esta?- La peli-rosa volvio a repetir el proceso unas veinte veces más sin encontrarlo -¡Maldicion! Todo es culpa de esa gata estupida-

Gruñó, maldijo entre dientes, apretó los puños y los estrelló varias veces sobre el pupitre mientras un aura negra y maléfica se extendía alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Esa bola de pelos es la culpable ¡Diablos!- Con furia volvió a estrellar los puños contra el pobre pupitre -Siempre es la culpable de todo mi malestar-

Estuvo lanzando maldiciones y groserías a la pobre neko durante varios minutos de meditación, prometiendo matarla regresando. Fue en ese momento cuando una voz llego a sus oídos, sacándola de todo pensamiento

-¡Vaya pero que cuando la vi me pareció bastante linda!- Hablo un albino de ojos azules y verdes -No me van a dejar mentir, ustedes también la vieron ¡Estaba caminando cerca del jardín!-

Oliver miro a su amigo Piko aun sentado en su pupitre, dándole la razón -Y que lo digas, parecía una estudiante de preparatoria ¿O no?-

-Yep, y muy mona la verdad ¿Viste su cabello? No es fácil encontrar a alguien con ese color de pelo, es tan exotico- Llego a unirse al grupito una chica de cabellos negros llamada Mizki, junto con Iroha y Yuma.

-A mi pareció un color de cabello normal- Dijo Iroha encogiéndose de hombros, restandole importancia a la "chica nueva".

-Lo dices porque tu cabello es rosa ¡Como el de Yuma!- Le reprendió Piko mirándola molesto -Lo que pasa es que estas celosa porque a Dell le gusto-

Luka concentro toda su atención en ese grupo en especial, los chismosos de la clase en otras palabras. Ella los conocía muy bien, por lo general se enteraban de todo lo que pasaba dentro y fuera del salón de clases antes que el mismo profesor. La peli-rosa tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo miro extrañada ¿Que tenia de malo tener el cabello rosa? Pero si le restabas importancia a eso podías darte cuenta perfectamente que hablaban de alguien, y ese alguien era una chica con cabello exótico, apariencia de adolescente y muy mona... Ay no.. por alguna extraña razón a Luka no le vino ningún buen presentimiento...

Ellos nunca hablaban de una persona que fuera ajena a la escuela, y que viniera precisamente cuando se había dejado el trabajo en casa era precisamente toda una casualidad ¿No? A su cabeza vino instantáneamente la imagen de una neko fastidiosa-invade-espacio-personal ¡Pero era sumamente imposible! A estas horas debería de seguir roncando, la dejo dormir por esa precisa razón.

-¡Callate!- Bravo la amante de Hello kitty sonrojandose de golpe -¡No es eso! Es solo que no se lo que ustedes los hombres le ven a las peli-aqua con coletas-

Peli-aqua con coletas ¿Quien ademas de cierta neko tenia el pelo de ese color, y para acabarla se peinaba así? Muchas personas quizá, pero ella no conocía a nadie más ademas de esa gata.

-Vamos, que son muy lindas las chicas con coletas ¿O no Yuma?- Pregunto el rubio a su amigo, este levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo creo que..-

-¡Él no cree nada!- Mizki le interrumpió tapándole la boca y fulminando a su amigo con la mirada -No le gusto, punto final-

-Ni siquiera saben como se llama y ya están hablando de ella, bola de idiotas- Cierta rubia de nombre Neru entraba por la puerta con cierto toque de molestia. Neru seria de las más normalitas dentro de su salón, considerando que a todos se les boto la canica, sin embargo tenia una cierta obsesión con su movíl. Nunca lo soltaba.

-Tú tampoco- Le respondieron todos al unisono.

-Yo si se como se llama, si me la acabo de topar por el pasillo hace un rato-

Durante unos segundos Luka se tensó esperando lo peor, pero pronto recapacitó. ¡Bah, eso era imposible! Miku no sería capaz de salir de casa y menos para visitarla en la universidad. Si ni siquiera sabía en cual de todas las universidades de la ciudad estudiaba, definitivamente imposible. Seguramente estaría tirada en su cama soñando con las plumas del colchón.

-¡Entonces dinos como se llama mujer!- Le pidió Piko notoriamente emocionado. Neru se mantuvo aun tecleando en su celular un rato, dando cierto toque de tensión en el ambiente, cuando termino retiro la vista de su aparato lentamente y hablo.

-Se llama Miku Hatsune-

¡El horror total! Un fuerte ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada se escucho dentro del aula, Luka se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento horrorizada y asustada. Sus compañeros miraron extrañados como esta comenzaba a moverse con desesperación dentro del salón, directo hacia las ventanas y mirando a través de estas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron metidos en su asuntos, un poco temerosos de que la Megurine les grite o les pegue si hacían algún comentario. La peli-rosa miraba desesperada por la ventana, buscando algún modo de escaparse de ese lugar antes de que algo malo pase, algo malo para ella. Hubo un momento en el que pensó lanzarse por esta y salir corriendo al llegar al suelo, pero la idea era tan sumamente tonta y cobarde que hasta parecía que no lo había pensado un Megurine.

"¿Porque a mi?" Pensó sintiendo todo un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, y pensando lo peor giro la vista hasta sus compañeros. Encontrándose con que varios de ellos miraban curiosos, pegados a la puerta y mirando fascinados el pasillo.

-¡Miren viene para acá!-

Luka automáticamente se congelo en su lugar, aun con las manos apoyadas en la ventana y con la respiración acelerándose seguido de un sudor frío en su frente. Resoplo cerrando los ojos y formando una mueca curiosa al momento, que todo le pasase menos eso, cualquier cosa menos eso. Miku estaba llamando demasiado la atención, las miradas de todos sin excepción se habían clavado sobre ella en ese preciso momento. Se suponía que estaría durmiendo o hasta comiendo ahora, conociéndola eso era lo que debería de estar haciendo ¿Que hacia ahí, que venia a hacer ahí? Y pero de todo es que la estaba buscando, como si ya no fuera suficiente tener que verla en su casa ahora venia a molestarla en horas de estudio. Estúpida gata...

-Dios- Comenzo a pedirle un milagro a ese señor -Mira, se que esto lo haces para castigarme pero... si haces que esto sea un mal sueño o un espejismo, juro por mi vida que no vuelvo a gritarle groserías al vecino, tratare mejor a mi familia y amigos. Y si, por mi culpa SeeU quedo así de idiota, la tire de la litera cuando eramos niñas pero...-

-¡Luka-nya!- Oyó que le llamaba una energética y conocida voz tras ella. Con temor y lentitud se giro, y con una sonrisa grande de oreja a oreja y con esa felicidad radiante, se encontraba Miku, su gata estúpida.

-Ay... no es cierto-

-¡Te estaba buscando!- Comenzo a caminar hasta ella, sin importarle que los compañeros de la peli-rosa la miraban asombrados -Sabes esconderte muy bien eh, todo mundo te conoce pero nunca nadie sabe donde estas-

-¿Co-como me encontraste?- Miku solo la miraba sin dejar de sonreír, y en respuesta señalo a una rubia que estaba sentada en su lugar y no quitaba la vista de su móvil.

-Neru me dijo donde queda el salón, de haber sido por ella no te hubiera encontrado- La mencionada levanto la mirada de su aparato y al ver a Miku solo le sonrió y le saludo con la mano -Gracias por cierto-

Sin pretenderlo, las dos chicas se habían convertido en el centro de atención de la clase y de varios estudiantes que se detenían en mitad del pasillo para observar con curiosidad esa escena. La peli-rosa no era de las que les gustara hablar con la gente, se podían contar con una mano las personas con las que se llevaba, y ver como esa chica la trataba de esa forma tan amistosa no hizo más que levantar sospechas y murmuros referentes a las dos.

-To.. tonta ¿Que diablos haces aquí?- Pronuncio Luka al fin saliendo de su transe, la neko giro su vista hacia ella y le tendió su portafolios -Esto es...-

-Seras idiota, lo dejaste en el estudio ¡Duh! Resultaste ser muy despistada sabes, mejor ve viendo tus errores antes de criticarme a...-

-¿¡Entraste en mi estudio!?- Grito histérica restandole importancia a lo otro -¿¡Quien te dejo!?-

-¡O-oye! Calmate..- Miku dio unos pasos hacia atrás ligeramente asustada, lo mejor era alejarse antes de que le lanzara un golpe como tanto le gustaba -No estabas en la cama cuando desperté, me preocupe y te busque por la casa ¡Entre pensando que estabas ahí, idiota!-

-Si seras...- Luka apretó la mandíbula y dientes para contener su ira, un día de estos...

Esa pequeña charla encendió la alerta roja de sus compañeros de clase, hasta Haku quien se supone que no le interesan los chismes las miraba estupefacta. Ya era raro ver como alguien entablaba una conversación como si nada con el bloque de hielo Megurine, pero era mucho más raro que las dos hablaran de una casa en común ¡Y quizá hasta una cama!

Rápidamente los otros estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, esparciendo lo que pensaban por toda el aula entre ellos. El rumor se encendió como una mecha y se disparo como un cohete. Justo después de haber hablado entre ellos, unas cuantas jóvenes salieron del salón para contarle a sus amigos en otro grupo y de ahí ellos se contaban entre ellos y se repetía todo el proceso. Y en tan solo dos minutos, el rumor ya había comenzado a rondar por toda la universidad. En tan solo esos dos minutos, ambas chicas ya habían pasado por muchas deformaciones de su relación. De simples compañeras de piso, pasaron a ser buenas amigas, primas, conocidas de la infancia, familiares lejanas y finalmente: Tenían un romance super apasionado y fogoso a escondidas de sus padres.

Luka comenzó a molestarse mucho por los murmullos y las miradas fijas que mantenían sus compañeros en ella, su mayor temor desde que hace un rato se había hecho realidad en tan poco tiempo. ¡Maldita seas Lily!

Furiosa tomo con fuerza la muñeca neko dispuesta a sacarlas de ahí.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo la peli-aqua mirándola con temor -Me.. me estas lastimando-

-Callate y ven conmigo- Ordeno en tono frío y comenzó a arrastrarla por el salón, empujando y haciendo a un lado a sus compañeros termino por sacarla de ahí.

Miku miraba con cierta angustia como empezaba a arrastrarla por los pasillos de la universidad ¿Porque se puso así tan de repente? Quiso hablar, pero cayó al instante cuando la mirada llena de ira de Luka estaba puesta en ella. La peli-rosa volvio su mirada al frente ignorándola por completo, y sin deshacer el fuerte agarre se giro en un pasillo y aumento más su paso y fuerza en la muñeca de la otra lastimandola en el acto.

Cuando quiso seguir aun más adelante, un profesor se cruzo en su camino.

-Megurine-san ¿A donde va? La clase esta por comenzar- Le interrogo el profesor León mirándola confundido.

-El director me llamo para hacerle un encargo- Respondio tratando de hacer que su enfado no fuera notable.

-Eso esta bien pero ¿Y esta señorita?- El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor a la chica que Luka tenia presa de la muñeca, nunca la había visto.

-Viene conmigo-

Luka se abrió paso con un leve empujón al hombre, dejándolo aun más confundido de lo que estaba, y siguió arrastrando a la pobre neko por los pasillos sin importar cuanto esta se quejara. Después de un rato la peli-rosa ya se había llevado a Miku a un lugar escondido que solo ella conocía, la arrastro por las escaleras y de una patada llena de furia abrió la puerta de metal que conducía a la terraza de la universidad. Cuando Miku se dio cuenta, la peli-rosa había vuelto a tirar de su extremidad y termino acorralándola contra las rejas que rodeaban el lugar. Su espalda choco contra dicha muralla metálica y por su fuera poco, Luka la tomo de forma brusca por el cuello de su blusa para intimidarla, dejando a la más joven atrapada entre la reja y el cuerpo de ella y con sus rostros tan cerca que incluso rozaban sus narices.

Un sofocante e inexplicable calor subió hasta las pálidas mejillas de la Hatsune, acompañando su agitada respiración y el desbocado latir de su corazón debido a la cercanía de la otra. Tenerla así de cerca la ponía más nerviosa de lo que hubiera deseado, pero por la confusa situación solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada sonrojada. Inútilmente trato de zafarse del fuerte agarre que Luka le daba, pero cuando intentaba la peli-rosa gruñia y volvió a empujarla, azotando la espalda de la neko contra la reja nuevamente. Luka era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Miku no sabia que hacer y mucho menos porque se puso así, si se puso tan agresiva debio de hacer algo realmente malo. Durante varios segundos trato de quitársela de encima, tratando de empujarla o hacer el intento de escabullirse, pero todos fallaban gracias a la fuerza que Luka tenia. Si la neko fuera más fuerte... si tan solo tuviera más fuerza y valentía ella...

-¿Que fue eso?- La Megurine comenzó a interrogarla con un tono duro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Lu-Luka.. por favor deja que..-

-Dije, ¿Que fue eso?- Interrumpio levantando su tono de voz, intimidandola con esto.

-¡V-vine porque creía que necesitarías tu trabajo, por Dios!- Miku grito desesperada sin hacer contacto visual, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y desviando la mirada hacia un lateral -¡No es para tanto!-

-¿Que no es para tanto dices? ¡Paralizaste media universidad!- La neko trato de quitársela encima varias veces sin conseguirlo, no podía escaparse de ahí hasta que Luka lo deseara -Y lo del trabajo, eso son cosas que me incuben a mi ¿Acaso yo te pedí que me lo trajieras?-

-No pero..-

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, te prohíbo venir aquí ¿Entiendes?- El tono que la peli-rosa empliaba en cada oración que formaba, solo hacia sentir a Miku más y más decepcionada de la joven que tenia frente. Ahora ella enojada le sostuvo la mirada con decisión.

-¿¡Que mosca te pico!? Yo solamente me preocupe por ti ¿¡Y así me pagas!?- Miku apretó la mandíbula y poso sus manos sobre las de Luka, con intención de quitársela de encima -Dime que fue lo que hice mal-

-Ya te lo dije, nunca pedí que te preocuparas por mi ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-

La neko le sostuvo su enojada mirada por varios segundos, en los cuales se sintió muy mal porque la peli-rosa no supo valorar su bondadoso acto ¿Cual era su problema? La rabia y la ira comenzaron a esparcirse por todo su gatuno cuerpo, dejando paso a esas ganas inmensas de darle un golpe a esa estúpida peli-rosa ¿Porque no hacerlo? ¡Se lo merecía! Pero aun así no fue capaz de lanzarle un arañazo o golpe a la cara. Luka seguía mirándola con enfado mientras esperaba una respuesta de su neko, cuando noto como en los ojos de Miku comenzaba a lucir un brillo rojizo en sus orbes.

-¿Que...?-

Durante un momento Miku volvió a cerrar los ojos y le dio un empujón a la peli-rosa, quitandosela de encima con esto. El impacto de las manos de la neko contra su pecho, provocaron que diera varios pasos hacia atrás adolorida y terminara por tropezar consigo misma hasta caer de senton al suelo. Cuando la Hatsune abrió sus ojos para ver a la mayor, se encontró con Luka sentada en el piso de la terraza, mirandola con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de sorpresa ¿Acaso ella..?

Miku se miro las manos un momento también con sorpresa, tratando de buscar la respuesta que Luka no le daba ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte?. Segundos después comenzó a sonreír de forma arrogante.

-¡Jajajaja!, eso te pasa por molestar a un gato ¿Quien es la intimidada ahora?- Le dijo divertida colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas sonriente -A partir de hoy te lo pensaras dos veces antes de... molestarme.. Eh ¿Oye estas bien?- Pregunto ahora preocupada mirando como Luka se llevaba la mano a su pecho con una expresión adolorida, buscando una forma de apagar el dolor.

-Si...-

-Oye, lo siento no pretendía hacerte daño.. este..- Un poco temerosa se acerco hasta ella, se agachó un poco y le tendió la mano para ayudar levantarse, pero Luka le rechazo apartando su mano con un manotazo y se levanto ella sola.

-Explicate- Le exigió tratando de calmarse.

-¡No lo se, te juro que no lo se! Solo estaba enojada y...-

-No, eso no- Le aclaro mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos restandole importancia al asunto -¿Como supiste donde estudio?-

-Ah... eso. Bueno le marque a Lily y ella me dijo donde estudiabas- Respondio volviendo a enfadarse y con el rostro inmensamente serio.

-¿Hablaste con la estúpida? Llevo tiempo tratando de contactarla ¿Donde esta?-

-No lo se- Miku se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas -Sólo me dijo que estudiabas en la universidad YAMAHA. Ah por cierto, me dio un recado para ti- Luka levanto una ceja extrañada -Conste que ella me pidió que te lo dijera tal y como iba el recado, así que no quiero que me grites a mí si no a ella- Se excuso por lo que estaba a punto de decir y aclaro su garganta, y puso el mismo tono de voz de Lily -Las personas frígidas hacen que Dios se enfurezca, asi que por eso deja salir tu lado más lujurioso, lanzate sobre tu felina y haz que la cama tiemble de una buena vez-

A Luka casi se le cae la boca al suelo de la vergüenza. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, notando el rubor que comenzaba a expandirse por todo su rostro hasta quemarle las puntas de las orejas. ¡Maldita Lily!

-La verdad es que no entendí mucho de lo que me dijo- Se excuso volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

-Sí, está bien. Es típico de Lily mencionar ese tipo de cosas- Avergonzada retiro las manos de su rostro y comenzó a caminar por el lugar -Ahora vete a la casa, no quiero que nadie más te vea-

-¿Pero porque te enojaste conmigo? Tú me dijiste que estaba bien que saliera de la casa- Luka se giro hasta ella con la boca abierta para replicar, pero la cerro al instante. Miku tenia razón.

-No me importa que lo hagas, pero te dije que te pusieras el gorro-

-¡Y lo llevo puesto, idiota!- Con enfado señalo el gorro de lana blanco que ya hacia sobre su cabeza. La Megurine clavo la mirada azulada en otro punto especifico del cuerpo de Miku.

-¿Que me dices de la cola? Esa blanca y peluda cola que estoy viendo ahora mismo- Señalo el rabo de la otra con cierta ironia.

-¡Ops! Un pequeñisimo problema solamente, no te preocupes, seguramente se me habrá salido en la carrera de hace un rato- Le aclaro divertida comenzando a acariciarse la nuca con una de sus manos.

-Y entonces le dije: Oye si me vas a estar haciendo esos teatritos ¡No vuelvo a trabajar contigo!- Se escucho de repente una voz de sobra conocida para Luka al otro lado de la puerta de metal.

La metálica puerta que conectaba la terraza con los pasillos de la universidad se abrió con tranquilidad, dejando salir al exterior a dos personas que Luka reconoció perfectamente; Llegando tan inoportuna como siempre, una rubia ceniza de cabellos ondulados y ojos azules con dos adornitos en forma de bocina en su cabeza. Y acompañándola, una chica de cabellos morados y con ojos de ese mismo color. En pocas palabras, esas dos eran su insoportable hermana mayor adoptiva SeeU, y la novia de esta, Yukari Yuzuki.

-Muy bien dicho, a mi nunca me han caído bien los Kagene para empezar- Pronuncio la peli-morado aun sin darle atención a las muchachas que tenían enfrente, pero eso duro poco.

Después los ocho ojos ahí se encontraron, formando un aterrador y helador silencio ahí arriba. Por un lado, se encontraban Miku y Luka siendo observadas detenidamente por SeeU y Yukari, estos dos ultimas preguntándose ¿Que hacia la peli-rosa ahí, con alguien, que ellas no conocían? ¡Y con una chica! La rubia y su novia iban ahí arriba principalmente para hacer sus "cosas de pareja", lo cual sacaba más dudas en sus cabezas. Luka maldijo en sus adentro el momento en que tenia que aparecer su estúpida hermana mayor.

-Luka...- Pronuncio la única coreana ahí, mirando detenidamente a la peli-aqua -T-tu amiga.. tu amiga tiene una cola-

-N-no- Trato de arreglar las cosas sonriendo de forma nerviosa. SeeU miro a Luka con los ojos bien abiertos, a Miku, a Luka nuevamente y repitió el proceso una diez veces más. Cuando termino inhaló aire hondamente para hacer énfasis a lo que había dicho.

-Este.. Luka- Le llamo Miku un poco nerviosa -Creo que ya nos llevo la chin...-

-¡Una cola, Luka, tu amiga tiene una cola de gato!- Grito histérica inerrumpiendo y señalando a la felina que solo la miraba sin saber que hacer -¿La estas viendo verdad?-

-¡Si, ya lo sabia maldición!-

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo entonces?- Pregunto su hermana incrédula.

-Siendote sincera, nunca a ser posible-

Otro incomodo silencio volvió a formarse en la terraza de la universidad, con una rubia mirando indignada a la peli-rosa. Había cierto toque de tensión en el ambiente, pero a Miku eso no le pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se habían llenado de una gran ilusión al ver a las dos chicas frente a ella, parecían conocer a Luka también y eso le agradaba, le gustaba conocer a los conocidos de la estreñida.

-Soy Miku Hatsune y vivo en su casa- Se presento la neko ante las jóvenes que tenia enfrente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se quito el gorro de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto esas peludas y puntiagudas orejas de animal -Es un gusto conocerlas-

-Y tiene...-

-Orejas felinas..- Completo la frase Yukari, no menos impresionada que su novia claro.

-Termina de echarlo a perder, andale- Le fulminó Luka con la mirada a la neko.

-¿Que más da Luka-nya? Ya me vieron la cola, que no vieran las orejas no arreglaría el problema-

-Entonces- Interrumpio la peli-morada -¿Eres mitad gato?-

-Sep, eso soy- A Yukari se le iluminaron los ojos de forma macabra y se cruzo de brazos sonriente, definitivamente esa sorpresa era CASI mejor que todos los conejos del mundo.

-¿Es ella?- SeeU comenzó a bombardearla con sus preguntas mientras señalaba a la neko -¿Ella es la de los puerros?, ¿Tu compañera de piso?- Luka resoplo irritada, no lo quedaba de otra y asintió con la cabeza -¡Genial, admiro a esta chica!- SeeU se acerco hasta Miku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a tocarle curiosa las orejas -Mi nombre es SeeU Megurine, la de allí es mi novia Yukari Yuzuki, soy hermana de la estreñida-

-¿Hermana?- Miku desvió su mirada confundida hasta Luka -Yo pensaba que no tenia- La peli-rosa se encogió de hombros sin ganas y tratando de no poner atención en la conversación, una historia larga la verdad.

-Uy, mija, somos tres en total. A parte de mí esta Luki, el mayor, yo soy la mediana y Luka es la menor. Pero yo soy adoptiva- Le aclaro contenta sin dejar de tocarla ahora por todos lados -De pequeños eramos un torbellino de travesuras, pero a ALGUIEN le encantaba tirarme de la litera- Le lanzo una mirada molesta a su hermana, y después toco la parte del pecho de la peli-aqua -Pues aqui no hay bobies-

-¡Degenerada, ahi no se toca!- Miku le enseño uñas y dientes sintiendose acosada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se excuso dando varios pasos hacia atrás con las manos levantadas delante de ella mientras una gota salia de su sien -Este... ¿Son... novias?-

-De hecho ella es mi...- Trato de decir Luka sumamente incomoda, siendo interrumpida por Yukari.

-Pues novia o no a mi me encantaría violarla un día de estos- Dijo en un tono de voz perverso, asustando a la pobre neko que solo atino a ponerse palida como la nieve -De eso no hay duda-

-Yukari ya hemos hablado de ese tipo de comentarios en mi presencia- Le regaño SeeU mirándola muy molesta -Sabes que no me gustan ¿Quieres que te vuelva a dar la platica sobre mis sentimientos cuando lo haces?-

-Hey, solo bromeaba amorcito- Dijo un poco asustada por la mira que su novia le daba, después resoplo cansada y se cruzo de brazos -Pfff, mujeres ¿Quien las entiende?-

SeeU aveces tendía a ser bastante celosa, pero bueno, no era su culpa. Yukari era una pervertida siendo novia de la coreana o no, y aveces le gustaba fijarse en el cuerpo de otras chicas, pero aun así ella seguía queriendo a su rubia con todo su corazón. Otra cosa es que no lo demostrara. Y SeeU ya le había hablado a Luka sobre eso, pero esta siempre la ignoraba y seguía leyendo con tranquilidad su libro, pero de que sabia de sus problemas de pareja los sabia hasta con todo y efectos especiales.

-Bueno... más bien soy su regalo de cumpleaños rechazado- Aclaro la Hatsune incomoda.

Fue apenas durante unos segundos, pero Luka se sintió acorralada por todas las miradas que se clavaban en ella, especialmente la pervertida que tenia en el rostro de su hermana.

-No es lo que estas pensando- Aclaro la peli-rosa volviendo a entrar en la conversación -Cuando venga Lily se ira con ella-

-¿Con Lily? No hablarás en serio ¿Te has vuelto loca? Esa degenerada no va a hacer más que traumar a la pobre de Miku-chan, no me digas que no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ¡Y lo que casi me hace a mi!- Unas dramáticas lagrimas se asomaron por el rostro de la coreana, recordando ese traumatico momento cuando se topo en los baños de la universidad con esa rubia pervertida.

-Pues si tanto la quieres quédate con ella- Luka se abrió paso entre las tres chicas de ahí, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de metal.

-¿Eh?, ¿De verdad?-

-Si, te la regalo- Aclaro abriendo la puerta y entrando al edificio otra vez.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- Negó Miku con enfado. Se puso el gorro de lana en su cabeza y se escondió la cola, lista para salir detrás de Luka -¡Hey, esperame maldita estreñida!-

Miku corrió durante algunos segundos detrás de la peli-rosa, y extrañamente sintió una mala vibra emanar del aura de esa frígida. Algo no andaba bien, ya debio de haber sabido que las cosas aun no se arreglaban entre ellas aun. ¿Como se iba a arreglar algo cuando Luka lo único que hizo fue arrastrarla y gritarle sin decirle la razón? Aun no habían terminado de hablar, claro que no, la más joven aun tenia la duda de que fue lo que hizo que fuera TAN malo como para que se pusiera así. Ella había dicho que estaba bien que saliera a la calle, siempre y cuando escondiera sus rasgos felinos claro, por eso no veía la razón de todo el alboroto que armo.

La neko se encamino temerosa hasta caminar a su lado, observando con miedo el ceño fruncido que Luka mantenía en su rostro. Sip, seguía enojada, y mucho.

-O-oye, Luka-nya ¿Puedo irme a casa?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios -Ya te traje tu trabajo entonces...-

-No- Corto la otra fría sin voltearla a ver -Yo también me voy a casa-

-¿Eh?-

Durante un no muy largo lapso de tiempo se mantuvieron caminando con un silencio incomodo en el aire, acompañando el ambiente tenso que había entre las dos. Miku solo mantenía la cabeza en el suelo, triste y sin saber que hacer y porque tenia que pasarle esto. Cuando le quería decir algo Luka solo la ignoraba o gruñía para que se callara, dándole a entender que no tenia las ganas para hablar con ella ¿Que mosca le pico? Ella no veía razón para estar así de molesta ¡No fue nada malo! ¿Esta mal preocuparse por alguien? Definitivamente no volvía a hacerle favores, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de la peli-rosa. ¿Esque era tan idiota como para no valorar los gestos ajenos? Miku lo único que quería era que no le fuera mal en la calificación, ¿Y como se lo agradeció? Azotando su espalda contra una reja y gritándole quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

La verdad es que la neko nunca se había preocupado por alguien, ademas de Meiko claro, y hacer un gesto así por alguien que conoce desde no hace mucho era algo que aplaudir. Miku podía ser muy alegre y gentil, pero jamas pudo confiar en alguien desde lo que paso en el pueblo donde vivía con la castaña. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de preocuparse por alguien ciertamente, y si lo hacia terminaban por rechazarla como siempre lo hacían. Con Luka se sentía aceptada, y la quería ¡Pero obviamente esa peli-rosa era tan estúpida que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos! Seguramente puedes gritarselo a la cara y seguiría sin darse cuenta, pero bueno, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Llegaron fuera del salón de Luka y esta por fin volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Quedate AQUI, yo iré por mis cosas- Indico con todo irritado entrando en el aula.

Miku observo durante cierto tiempo como Luka recogía su mochila y se paraba frente al escritorio donde ya hacia el profesor. Vio que estaban hablando, más no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decían. Vio como el profesor rubio acentia con la cabeza de forma serena y la peli-rosa se retiraba del aula.

-Muevete- Dijo fría mientras la tomaba por el brazo, con fuerza y técnicamente volviendo a arrastrar por los pasillos.

-Oye... me duele- Se quejo pero Luka solo le miro con esos ojos de hielo.

-Guarda silencio, tú tienes la culpa. De una vez te aviso que no quiero oír tu voz a partir de ahora ¿Entiendes?- Miku asintió sin ganas y con tristeza -Bien, camina- Con brusquedad la soltó y se adelanto en la caminata, sin esperarla si quiera.

La Hatsune suspiro sin ánimos, ya lo veía venir.

* * *

Caminaban por un parque donde habían juegos infantiles, un montón de niños estaba jugando en estos de hecho, seguramente habían salido temprano de sus escuelas. Eran más o menos la dos de la tarde cuando pasaban por ahí, y desde que salieron de la universidad YAMAHA, Luka no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra siquiera. Caminaba a lo mucho seis metros delante de la peli-aqua, ignorando por completo la presencia de esta y olvidándose también de que tenia a alguien acompañándole en el trayecto a su hogar.

Miku caminaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin ánimos de levantarla y apretando la mandíbula conteniendo sus ganas de gritar. Luka le había dicho que no hablara, y eso le ponía muy triste y molesta. Miro al grupo de niños por unos instantes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sacar la preocupación que asaltaba su mente, pero simplemente no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. Estaba preocupada, preocupada por lo que pasaría al llegar a casa y lo que sucedería al día siguiente también, preguntándose ¿La seguira ignorando de esta manera? Ni ella tenia el corazón para hacer tal cosa ¿O si? Tsk... estúpidos Megurine y su inmenso orgullo, no entendia de que ganaba con eso.

La neko apretó la mandíbula ya harta de la situación.

-Ya deja de ignorarme ¿Porque lo haces?- Pareciera poco, pero solo eso basto para que Luka se girara con furia hacia ella más que molesta.

-Te dije que no quería oír tu voz ¿Es que nunca entiendes?-

-Pero..-

-¡Callate!- Le silencio con un grito y se volvió a girar y volviéndola a ignorar con esto.

La peli-aqua se quedo parada en su lugar un momento, viendo con tristeza a como Luka se alejaba de ella -Si..- Y nuevamente camino tras ella.

* * *

Ocho de la noche, o en otras palabras seis horas que Luka llevaba jugando al juego "Ignorando a la gata estúpida"

La neko estaba sentada en el sillón, cambiando y cambiando de canal sin ganas de mirar un canal en especifico siquiera. No tenia nada de ánimos para ver televisión. Miro por el rabillo del ojo como Luka comenzaba a preparar la cena en la cocina, con un delantal rosa comenzaba a cortar las verduras con un filoso y resplandeciente cuchillo. Miku estaba harta de la situación de eso no había duda, lo mejor entonces seria arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Dio varios pasos silenciosos hasta llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sigues enojada?- Pregunto con cierto toque de timidez en su voz. Luka gruñó e ignorándola siguió cortando los vegetales con el ceño fruncido.

Eso era un "¡Claro que sigo enojada gata estúpida!"

-¡Idiota, dime algo, lo que sea! Pero por favor ya no continúes ignorandome... me lastima..-

-¿¡Que quieres que te diga!?- Bravo la peli-rosa dejando caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa, girándose a verla -Diablos, es que nunca haces lo que te uno te dice. Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria ¿No? Siempre tienes que hacer lo contrario a lo que te digo que no hagas ¡Joder! Si digo que no salgas, sales. Si digo que no te duermas conmigo, te duermes ¿¡Como se te ocurre aparecerte ahí de repente sin mi autorización!?-

-¡Oye yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana!- Grito ella también enojada, abandonando su posición pacifica y poniendo su cola y orejas a alerta -Soy libre de hacerlo, no eres mi dueña-

-No mientras vivas en mi casa ¿Como es que Meiko te aguantaba?-

-Espera ¡Con ella no te metas que...!-

-¡Seguramente por eso en el pueblo ese no te querían, Miku!-

Lo había dicho, otra vez Luka había pronunciado su nombre y no era por amistad ni aceptación, sino para restregarle su infeliz pasado en la cara ¿Porque le dijo tal cosa? ¿Que ganaba con herirla de esa manera? No comprendía. Y le dolió, a Miku le dolió tanto que no pudo ocultar su rostro entristecido con una falsa sonrisa como siempre lo hacia. En sus ojos se podían ver su inmensa tristeza y decepción reflejada, que Luka fue capaz de notar esa mirada, y se sintió tan mal por ello.

-He...hey, Miku. Oye... yo no quería decirlo de esa manera yo..- Luka se calmo y miro preocupada a su minina, pero cuando trato de disculparse Miku negó frenética con la cabeza.

-No, Luka, esta bien... ya escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar.. eres como ellos..-

La neko se separo de la puerta abatida, y se dirigió a las escaleras con intenciones de subirlas. Ya habia oido suficiente, fue muy estupido de su parte creer que Luka podia llegar a aceptarla.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Oye, regresa aquí!- La peli-rosa dejo su delantal en la cocina y corriendo se dirigió a las escaleras también. Desde abajo y aferrándose al barandal con una mano volvió a llamarle exaltada -No he terminado de hablar contigo-

-Yo si- Le corto fría terminando de subir el ultimo escalón. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Luka se detuvo para dedicarle otras palabras -Estoy harta, Luka. Harta de tener que lidiar con personas falsas e hipócritas como tú ¿Como crees que me siento? No quiero volver a tener que pasar por lo que pase con los aldeanos y con ellos, no quiero tener que soportar más de lo que ya soporte.. me voy..-

Esas palabras dichas por Miku hicieron que la ira y la rabia volviera a apresar todos sus sentidos. Presa de la furia subió las escaleras también hasta seguirla, entro en su habitación y se encontró con la neko deslizando la puerta y saliendo al balcón.

-¿Que esas haciendo?- Cuestiono confundida por las acciones de la Hatsune.

-Es obvio que lo que menos quieres es pasar vergüenza porque los vecinos me verían saliendo de tu casa, por eso me voy por aqui- Aclaro trepandose al barandal y saltando cual felino a la rama del árbol que había frente a ese balcón. Luka más que furiosa salio a ese lugar también.

-No te iras por siempre, yo lo se. Vas a ver como mañana estas aquí otra vez- Le dijo en tono arrogante al igual que su sonrisa, pensaba que tenia las de ganar.

Miku enderezó la espalda, se puso de pie sobre la rama y volvió el rostro con lentitud por encima de su hombro. No mostraba señales de reproche, pero si de una inmensa pena.

-¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré? Ya dije que no planeo a soportar gente como tú por más años de mi vida- Cerró los ojos y giro de nuevo la cabeza para no mirarla -Es mejor que me odien por quien soy a que me amen por quien no. No pienso seguir compartiendo techo con una farsante, volveré a las calles-

-No intentes hacerme ver como la mala del cuento.. no te queda- Murmuro notoriamente ofendida y entre cerrando los ojos.

-Piensa lo que quieras... Adios, Luka- Por ultimo dio otro salto felino hasta saltar a la calle y desparecer por completo de la vista de la peli-rosa.

Luka se quedo allí, inmóvil y con grandes impulsos de ir y detenerla, pero no lo hizo. Con furia estrello ambos puños contra el barandal y lleno sus pulmones de aire para gritarle.

-¡Bien!, ¡Vete!, ¿¡Quien te necesita!?, ¡No quiero que vuelvas a regresar aquí nunca más, gata estúpida!- Bravo con ira y estampó una ultima vez uno de sus puños contra el barandal en el que estaba recargada.

Por un momento Luka pudo sentir como un dolor se enroscaba al rededor de su pecho, pero lo ignoro y entro en la casa hecha toda una furia. Con fuerza cerro la puerta deslizable, la cual por poco y se rompía debido a la fuerza que se ejerció en esta. Le gritó que se fuera, que no volviera a aparecer nunca más, presa de la ira y la rabia. Realmente no lo sentía así, pero su orgullo Megurine le jugó una mala pasada. De verdad, no quería decirle tales cosas, pero los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento la impulsaron y la obligaron. Solo pudo desear por que Miku no haya oído nada de eso.

-¡Ahg, maldita sea!- Grito nuevamente tomando un libro que ya hacia sobre su cama y lanzando con fuerza, el objeto se estampó contra su armario y cayo al piso después de eso -¡Como me molesta!-

Pesadamente se dejo caer sobre su cama, asimilando todo lo que acabada de suceder en tan solo un día. Miku... se había ido... se había ido ¡Se había ido! Pero entonces... ¿Porque no se sentía para nada feliz con ello? La neko fastidiosa ya no estaba ahí, lo que significaba que podría volver a su rutina diaria y a la tranquila vida, eso.. eso debería contenta sin dudas. Pero no era así. El no escuchar la energética voz gritando tonterías por toda la casa... no sabia explicarlo pero lo provocaba un gran vacío en su interior, entonces.. ¿Porque la había echado de esa manera? ¡Fue tan estúpida! Miku no tenia la culpa de querer preocuparse por ella y... le habia pagado de la forma más ruin ¡Ruin hasta para ella?

Entonces ¿Porque no salia de su casa a buscarla? Debía de superar su orgullo Megurine y hacer lo que su corazón dictara, escucharlo tan solo una vez en su vida, tan siquiera solo esta vez.

Un estruendoso sonido fuera su ventana la hizo sentarse en la cama alarmada. Iba a llover dentro de poco. _"No tengo a donde ir.. Te haré la cena en recompensa… es solo que… no me gusta la lluvia…"_ ¡Demonios! Apurada se levanto de su cama y después corrió fuera de su habitación mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero en especial.

-Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta- Rogaba mientras bajaba ahora las escaleras, de repente se escucha como alguien contesta al otro lado de la linea ¡Milagro del señor!

_-Eeeh... ¿Quien es el estúpido que me ha despertado?- _Sonó la voz cansada de Lily al otro lado, no estaba de humor al parecer.

-Lily, soy Luka, degenerada- Dijo bajando el ultimo escalón y encaminándose al sillón en la sala.

_-Ah.. eres tú... ¿Que quieres? Ahora estoy en México y es de dieciséis horas menos que Japón... estoy cansada- _

-Solo llamo para decirte que ¡Todo es tu culpa, invecil!- Con enfado tomo su chaqueta que ya hacia sobre el sofá.

_-Ay... por favor no empieces.. mejor dime ¿Miku fue hoy a verte a la universidad?- _

-Justamente es de ella de quien te quiero hablar- Al otro lado de la linea oyó como Lily se revolvía en sus sabanas y se sentaba en su cama, preocupada.

_-¿Ahora que le hiciste, Luka?- _Interrogo en tono serio, algo raro en ella -E_stúpida rosada ¿Que hiciste?- _

-Se fue de la casa ¿Contenta? Técnicamente se fue por mi culpa- La peli-rosa rodo los ojos y aparto el aparato de su oreja a una distancia razonable, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

_-¿¡Que, como que se fue!? ¡Sabia que eras estúpida pero no para tanto! ¿Que le dijiste?- _

-Ya deja de reprocharme... solo me enfade con ella por algo que hizo en la universidad-

-_¿Solo eso?, no suena tan malo.. yo pensé...- _

-Y le dije que era una desobediente, le grite varias veces y le dije que tal vez por eso los aldeanos nunca la quisieron-

Un helador silencio se formo en ambas partes del mundo, Luka suspiro resignada, también estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar.

3... 2... 1...

_-¿¡Que!?, ¿Te estas dando cuenta de la herida que le abriste Luka?- _

-¡Si lo se! Por eso te llame, para que me apoyaras y me dijeras que hacer- La peli-rosa comenzo a ponerse la chaqueta rápida y desesperadamente, tenia que salir a buscarla antes de que comenzara a llover.

_-Lo unico que te puedo decir es que salgas a buscarla ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro están expuesta ahí afuera! Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti, yo le prometí a alguien que cuidaría con mi vida de ella. Por esa misma razón hice que Miki se la comprara a ese traficante cuando la encontró en Rusia, tarde años encontrarla Luka ¡Años! Así que más te vale que la encuentres porque desde que la deje contigo tu también estas involucrada ¡Tambien es tu responsabilidad!- _

-¡Espera!, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo...-

_-Solo te digo que si algo realmente malo le pasa a mi protegida, iré en la madrugada hasta tu cama y te sacare los ojos con mis tijeras. Estas advertida- _

-Pero.. pero no entiendo lo que... ¡espera! ¡No me cuelgues!...- Muy tarde, si le había colgado. Con enojo guardo rápidamente su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y prosiguió a encaminarse a la salida cuando otro trueno se escucho afuera de su casa.

Tenia que encontrarla a como de lugar.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y no encontró rastros de esa cabellera azulada. La oscuridad se esparcía por todas las calles de Sapporo con solo las tenues luces del alumbrado publico iluminandolas, y para terminar, una fuerte y estruendosa lluvia azotando en ese mismo preciso momento. Llevaba horas buscándola que hasta incluso, habia pedido ayudad de Gakupo para que también le buscara. Aunque era obvio y cabía la posibilidad de que posiblemente no lo haría, eso debido al nada agradable encuentro que tuvieron en el parque hace unos días, pero tenia la esperanza que lo hiciera no por Miku, si no por ella.

Cansada y mojada se sentó en la acera fuera de una tienda de mascotas, con las esperanzas por los suelos y sin siquiera un indicio de saber donde estaba ahora. Por lo menos hoy no la encontraría, buscaría mañana, y al día siguiente, y el que le sigue de ese.

-Estupida neko..- Murmuro con tristeza mirando el cielo con el frío calandole hasta los huesos y mojada por todos lados, estaba preocupada por ella. Temerosa de que algo malo le pasase ¿Y todo por la culpa de quien? -Lily tiene la culpa..-

* * *

¡Miku, regresa! Owwww mis niñas se volvieron a pelear y esta vez parece ser definitivo u.u La personalidad de Luka SIEMPRE arruina una bonita relación, todos queremos que cambie y acepte sus sentimientos que tiene hacia eso neko fastidiosa ¡Yo lo se todo!

Esperemos que sea muy pronto.

Ejem -Aclara su garganta- Es hora de que les agradezca a sus reviews y también se los responda nwn Uff aquí vamos. Los responder por orden de aparición.

**Alex Kacr: **¡Hola! Jajaja XD Ay la pobre de Miku-chan a pasado por mucho sufrimiento a lo largo de su vida u.u Pero prepárate porque aun hay cosas aun más impactantes que tienen que saber de ella, pero todo a su tiempo nwn Y puede que Luka este descubriendo sus sentimientos ¡Pero su orgullo la hace taan... AHG! Hoy la hecho a perder sinceramente ¬¬ Y no abandones tus tareas XD son más importantes que mis feos fanfics jajaja. Y no te preocupes, no creo que Gakupo-kun sea capaz de hacerle algo así a Luka si aun la quiere nwn ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero con todo mi corazón que este cap sea de tu agrado nwn

**Flygan98: **Flygan-chan X3 Si Miku es una neko pervertida sinceramente, sigo preguntándome como es que Luka la ha aguantado ewe Y si tu también eres una pervertida XD ¡No es mi culpa que la escena de la bañera hubiera quedado así! Y sobre lo de porque CF te gusta más, creo que es porque la trama es más exótica y le eche ganitas al empezarla nwn Ojala este cap no te haya decepcionado jeje.

**Emi: **Jejeje ¡Gracias! Todos ustedes me chivean XD ¿Te gusto el cap? Di que siiii QwQ

**Tako-girl: **Tako-chan, seguramente que todos aquí estamos deseando tener a una Miku-neko en nuestras humildes casas jajaja XD Y lo de Luka-neko te tengo dos grandes sorpresas, para todos más bien, pero eso se vera más adelante. Jejejeje gracias nwn me chiveas tu también chiquilla loquilla ¡Y ya se! Se siente super mega sugoi cuando pasa eso *w* Ay esa Miku, en un momento romántico nos tiene que salir con sus perversiones ¿No? En fin, ojala que este cap te haya gustado.

**Gamu Harlow: **Miku siempre ha sido tierna, pero como neko ¡Es aun más tierna! Owww me encanto como me hablaste en ese tonito :3 me chivea XD No voy a olvidarme nunca de este fic, eso te lo prometo chica. Dime ¿Disfrutaste este cap?

**Akira Grit Akaku: **Aaaawww esos sentidos pervertidos que tenemos en ese tipo de situaciones XD Y no la traigas contra Gakupo-kun, solo esta celosito eso es todo, aunque quizás si tengas un poco de razón ewe nadie quiere que se meta en la relación de Miku y Luka. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, le puse todo mi esfuerzo nwn

**anialexa: **Oooowwww se como se siente eso Ani-chan, ¡A mi me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el que te lo dedicara! Jajaja se siente padre que me digas eso X3 Me pone muy contenta que te haya parecido de esa manera, porque ciertamente es la idea. Aunque creo que ahora no les gustara por la pelea de esas dos QwQ Aaaah yo y mis finales de capítulos de infarto, eso se esta volviendo un gusto mal sano hacerlas discutir ¡Prometi que no las volvería a hacer discutir! Y lo volví a hacer TT-TT snif soy mala *Solloza**Solloza**2 segundos más tarde vuelve a sonreír* Jajajaja parece que Luka se enojo por aquí XD lamento el chiste Luka jajaja fue idea de SeeU, regañala a ella. Ay tu soportando a esa estreñida y yo a una amargada que me pega, me pregunto que pasaria si mi SeeU y tu Luka se encontraran mmmmm -w- ¡Espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado el cap! -Haciendo sus caritas de neko-

**Belu-chan:** Chica no desesperes más ¡Aqui el cap que todos esperaban! Ains Puedes pegarme si no te gusto en serio QwQ

**Nekoloid-chan: **¡Que bueno que te guste mi fic! Si, como ya había dicho la infancia de Miku fue muy triste u.u de hecho lo único que la ponía alegre era Meiko y cuando murió... bueno ya te imaginarás. ¡Pero llego Luka! Y también la hace sufrir ewe Y Miku, aun siendo tan alegre como siempre o no, no es inmune a las palabras hirientes de Luka-chan u.u Espero mucho que te haya gustado este cap nwn

**sarias:** Te agradezco mucho tu review, tambien me alegra mucho que te haya gustado nwn aquí esta el capitulo ¿Te gusto? owo

**hikari-remix: **Hikari-chan nwn Hubo un tiempito en el que creía que te habías desaparecido ¡Pero aqui estas! *Hace fiesta* Jajaja XD Tu siempre también eres la que termina chiveandome después de todo ¿Te encanta chivearme verdad? jajaja. Bueno, nunca puede faltar un poco de humor por parte de esa loca (Aunque en los fics solo actúa porque en realidad es una amargada golpeadora) Ya violara a Miku no te preocupes, pronto Hikari-chan, pronto. Ahora ¿Te gusto el cap? *w*

**Sun-Hee: **¡Si y ya actualice otra vez! Yo nunca muero owo y si lo hago SeeU me revive con las esferas del dragón de eso no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nwn

**cutercox: **Jejeje muchas gracias nwn pues aquí esta el capitulo que tanto habían esperado, ahora tienes que decirme si te gusto o no owo -Le mira fijamente-

**Anon-san (Guest): **Hoooolaaa anon-san XD

**Yuno: **¡Gracias! ¿Te gusto este cap? :3

**Alchemya:** Ooooooiiiiwwww *w* mientras tu eres inu yo vengo siendo una neko fastidiosa como Miku XD jajaja pero eso no importa. Si ya se que edad tengo u.u pero llego a deprimirme como un hombre diecisiete años (Que por cierto no lo soy, por si las dudas)¡Pero eso no pasara más! ya me empece a meter en mi cabezita loca la edad que tengo ¡Devo vivir la vida loca! Jajajaja. Sobre el fic ¡Que bueno que te gusto! es la idea. Es que Miku siempre va a lograr transpasar esa barrera que Luka pone alrededor suyo, quiza se tarde, pero lo hará. Ahora el único problema ¡Es la misma Luka! Aveces me choca escribir sus momentos de enfados D: todo por ser Tsundere, no, no, no -reprochando con la cabeza- Y mira, mira *w* ¡Ya actualize! -comportandose como una niña de cinco años- ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto? Dime, dime *w*

**JillValentineForever:** Jojojojo ahi andas chica, jajaja muchas gracias por tu review. Ahora solo te pido que me digas que te pareció el cap aquí -señalando un espacio en blanco en la hoja- Y aquí ¡Wuju!

¡Diecisiete reviews! Que emoción *w* hoy SeeU no esta conmigo, esta su holograma jajaja. Los chantajearia con que me dejaran reviews pero luego no recibirían mis galletas X3

Holograma de SeeU: ¿Porque no los chantajeas Y les das galletas?

Yo no hago esas cosas holograma de SeeU ewe

Holograma de SeeU: Pues deberías -.-U

¡Callate! Holograma de SeeU ¬¬

Si dejas un review te mejora la vista, lo dice la doctora Fersi.


	6. El cascabel de un gato enamorado

¿Saben una cosita? Jeje hoy les vine con un hermoso capitulo nwn Les tengo una sorpresa ¡Pero no los diré! Muajajajaja -risa malvada- Entonces...

SeeU: La sorpresa es que Miku va... -Fersi le tapa la boca-

Mujer del mal ¬¬ callate que ¡Es sorpresa! Aich. Y bueno, tenemos una invitada aquí que trajo mi querida anialexa nwn -Comienza a empujarla hasta Luka-

SeeU: -Se congela en su lugar- Amm... no me haga esto Fersi-chan

Pido que la disculpen o es que no es buena conociendo gente, o es que quedo traumada debido a que en varios de mis Fics esa peli-rosa siempre le pega o le grita nwn

SeeU: E-es una Okami.. mire esos colmillos afilados... -se esconde tras su master-

Que miedosa eres ¬¬ no te va a hacer nada. ¿Verdad que no Luka?

SeeU: S-si lo hará... siempre lo hace QwQ

..Claro.. ¡En fin ojala les guste! Jajaja este... lamento tanto tardarme, de verdad lo juro T-T

* * *

**Cap.6: El cascabel de un gato enamorado**

La peli-aqua suspiro por quinta vez en el día, sentada en la acera frente a una tienda de mascotas. Miku miraba a la nada por así decirlo, hundida en sus pensamientos justamente fuera de ese lugar con una sola pregunta en su mente: ¿Y ahora... que?

Anoche al irse de la casa de la peli-rosa no había pensado en los problemas que se le presentarían al salir a la calle, se fue creyendo que todo estaría solucionado para ella, le bastaba con que se alejara de Luka y eso estaba bien, sin embargo la situación era de otra manera. Durante la lluvia de ayer, fue toda una suerte para ella haber encontrado una casa abandonada donde se refugio y durmió hasta que la mañana llegara, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Hoy se encontraba pensando en que seria de su vida a partir de ahora, de que viviría y como se protegería sin alguien que le cuide. Pero eso era lo de menos quizá..

Desde que Meiko murió cuando ella era solo una gatita de siete años, tuvo que aprender a valerse por si misma y también darse cuenta de que no siempre alguien estaría ahí para ella. Pero.. ahora que... que no despertaba en la tibia casa de Luka... se sentía vacía, porque con ella sentía que volvía a tener un hogar como el que no tenia desde hace nueve largos años. Sin embargo, la peli-rosa lo hecho a perder ¿No?, si decidió irse de ahí era por culpa de la Megurine y su estúpida forma de ser.

Aunque, de pronto, todos sus pensamientos se reducieron a solo uno, a un nombre más bien: Luka.

-Ahg, ¡No!, no debes de pensar en esa idiota, Miku- Se reprendió a si misma con enfado entre cerrando los ojos, se rasco la cabeza con movimientos rápidos y llenos de frustración para después esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos -Primera cosa para sobrevivir aquí afuera; Olvidarte de ella-

Y tenia razón, varias eran las razones por las que debería olvidarla. Una de ellas, es que cuando pensaba en esa peli-rosa ¡Hasta olvidaba como respirar! Y eso no era de solo ahora, si no de siempre, por lo menos desde que la conoció.

El encargado de la tienda de animales miraba con una expresión entre asombro y miedo a la neko, observando las orejas caídas de esta y la blanca cola que reposaba con tranquilidad sobre el suelo. Miku al sentir que la observaban, giro su mirada hacia atrás para quedar mirándolo.

-¿Que?- Pregunto molesta frunciendo el ceño -¿Es que nunca ha visto un disfraz de neko-chica tan bien elaborado en su vida? ¡Deje de mirarme y siga trabajando!- El hombre dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, asustado al ver el brillo rojizo que tenían los ojos de la peli-aqua y unos afilados colmillos que se asomaban en su boca. Exaltado se retiro del mostrador y se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio a darle atención a sus animales. Miku rodó los ojos mientras volvía su vista al frente y resoplaba -Pfff, hombres-

Ah, esas personas son tan molestas cuando le tienen miedo o curiosidad a algo ¿Porque todos los que pasan por ahí tienen que examinarla de esa manera? ¡Que se metieran en sus asuntos! Ademas, no era como si le gustara inventar mentiras para ocultar su condición gatuna, era molesto para ella. Por esa razón, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa de la estreñida y... ¡Ahi esta otra vez! Todos sus pensamientos tenían que terminar en el mismo nombre: Luka Megurine.

-¡Ahg, si sigo así tendré que..Meeeeoooww!- Su frase fue bruscamente interrumpida por un horrible dolor proveniente de su cola, alguien se la había pisado. Más que furiosa se giro para rasguñar a quien haya sido, encontrándose con alguien conocida -¡Oye que te pa...! Ah...-

La peli-morada de la chaqueta de conejo parpadeo varias veces -Em... Miku ¿Verdad?-

-Hmm..- La neko volvió al rostro abatido y tomo con una mano su cola, volvió a su posición anterior y empezó a acariciarla para bajar el dolor.

-¿Te has perdido gatita?- Yukari noto la tristeza de esta y ocupo un lugar junto a ella en la acera.

-Ñee... podria decirse que si...-

Claro, si perderse es sinónimo de irse por culpa de una estúpida estreñida, si, se perdió. Yukari comenzó a examinarla detenidamente, ese semblante serio y desanimado que traía encima la neko no significaba nada bueno, por lo menos no para la pobre gata. Ah, esta bien, la peli-morado veria en que ayudarla aunque apenas la acabara de conocer ayer. Miku tenia una buena habilidad para caerle bien a la gente rápidamente.

-Estas muy lejos de tu hogar sabes- La peli-morado pudo ver como el rostro de Miku se transformaba en una más triste, y lo comprendió todo -Vaya, así que después de todo lo volvió a hacer. Que no te sorprenda, Miku-chan, Luka siempre ha alejado a las personas de esa manera, hizo lo mismo con SeeU-chan-

-¿Eh?- La neko la volteo a ver curiosa, levantando una ceja -¿Tambien con ella?-

-Oh, si, también. Es por eso que siempre discuten por algo, SeeU sigue resentida con ella, la quiere y todo pero...- Yukari levanto su vista al cielo, y suspiro para liberar algo de tensión en el aire. Tenia tantas cosas que pensar ella también.

-¿Todo eso fue por tirarla de la litera de pequeñas?- Pregunto inocentemente mientras levantaba una ceja. Yukari se hecho a reír alegremente -Mou.. no le encuentro la gracia..-

-Eres más inocente de lo que creía.. pero.. si quieres, yo te pervierto con gusto- La peli-morado formo una sonrisa perversa mientras la miraba, Miku sintió escalofríos en ese instante.

-¡N-no! Así estoy bien gracias... ¿Podemos de dejar de hablar de Luka por favor? ...- Le rogó con un tono de voz desanimado.

-Ah, claro, lo siento. Tu también debes de estar mal por su culpa- Yukari se estiro un momento en su lugar mientras inhalaba aire en sus pulmones -Solo te diré que ella no es así porque quiere, en el fondo es una buena persona-

La neko suspiro no muy convencida -Me gustaria que fuera cierto...-

-Como prefieras- Yukari se encogio de hombros despreocupada. Poco después se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano a Miku para que se levantara también -Vamos, te llevare a comer algo-

Miku alzó la mirada esperanzada, sonrió y con un gesto enérgico de cabeza aceptó la propuesta. Solo cuando la más joven estuvo de pie, la peli-morado le dejo usar su chaqueta de conejo para que se cubriera del frío -Despues puedes ayudarme a buscar un regalo para SeeU-chan... cumplimos dos años en unos días-

-¡Felicidades!- Le felicito sonriente posicionándose a su lado.

-Gracias-

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la calle, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos ajenos a la conversación les estaba mirando.

* * *

Una semana. Había pasado una tediosa semana desde su desaparición, en los cuales Luka no había puesto mucho de su parte como había prometido por encontrar a la minina. Quizás porque se aferró demasiado a su orgullo y al pensamiento de que tarde o temprano la neko daría su brazo a torcer y aparecería como cada mañana recostada a su lado en la cama, pero no había sido así. Cada noche cuando se iba a dormir se juraba mentalmente no volver a pensar en ello, pero la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaba y seguía estando sola sobre su cama, tan solo la imagen de Miku acaparaba su mente.

-No lo comprendo... esa gata estúpida no puede ser tan importante como dice Lily- Murmuro Luka entre dientes sentada sobre una silla, de vez en cuando tomaba un libro de la montaña que ella misma había hecho sobre la mesa -¿Que tendria de importante?-

Como tres horas eran las que llevaba ahí sentada en la biblioteca privada que tenia la universidad, pidiendo permiso al encargado pudo saltarse unas clases y ponerse a estudiar, pero al final mando todo eso a sabe donde y termino investigando algo que le pudiera decir que era Miku realmente. Intrigada por la conversación que mantuvo con la rubia pervertida, llego a como estaba ahora: Con libros de biología, fauna animal, de avances científicos y periódicos antiguos por todos lados. Y ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa en expresión cansada.

El examen dejo de importarle, se le hacia mucho más importante averiguar un poco más sobre esa neko-invade-espacio-personal. Lily no le dijo nada después de eso, es más, no volvió a contestarle al celular las treinta veces que intento llamarle pidiendo una explicación. Estúpida rubia zoofilica y estúpido el momento que corrió a Miku de la casa. ¿Que necesidad había? Si lo pensaba mejor se enojo por nada, un enfado por no apreciar los buenos gestos de las personas.

Definitivamente, no había echo bien dejándola marchar… pero la batalla interna con su orgullo no le iba a dejar ir directo hacia la reconciliación.

_"-Pero la verdad es que aquí me siento muy bien si lo comparo con mis otros hogares, confieso que esperaba que fueras una dueña cariñosa y amigable, pero aunque Lily me dijo que quizá no me sentiría bien aquí. Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho estar contigo-"_

Eso le había dicho Miku hace unos días ¿Que estupides no? Luego le había dicho todo lo contrario, que no quería seguir viviendo con una farsante, que no quería volver a sufrir lo que sufrió y otras cosas más. Seguramente le estaba mintiendo, y si así fue no le importa sinceramente, o eso era lo que quería creer. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella, todas esas palabras dichas por la peli-aqua y sumándole su partida: Le dolían, y mucho. Le calaron en lo más hondo de si.

Y de repente, inconscientemente por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar todos esos momentos compartidos con la más joven; Cuando la encontró husmeando en su cocina por primera vez cautivandola con lo hermosa que esta era. También recordaba lo hiperactiva que se ponía, ese brillo en sus ojos azulados cuando la veía llegar a casa. La forma tan descarada con la que se colo en sus sabanas sin su consentimiento abrazándola con sus delgados y finos brazos de manera posesiva, despertando todas las mañanas con Miku a su lado. Y también, esa cola moviéndose con naturalidad, esa mirada avergonzada y con ese rubor en sus mejillas cuando se le acercaba demasiado.

La respiración de Luka comenzó a agitarse, acompañando su desvocado corazón y el sonrojo en su rostro. Se estaba volviendo loca, Miku la estaba enloqueciendo.

Dejando salir un quejido de su boca, tomo un viejo periódico con ambas manos, recargo su frente contra la madera de la mesa, la cual emitió un golpe al ser golpeada y se cubrió la cabeza con el papel.

Varios minutos fueron los que duro en esa lamentable posición, preguntándose ¿Como es que ella, una joven que salia de las familias más ricas de todo el país había llegado a esto? Aveces se preguntaba como seria su vida si no se hubiera hecho independiente. Resoplo otra vez más y volvió a enderezarse en su silla, un rato más y si no encontraba nada se iría de ahí, ya eran muchas las horas de estudio perdidas. Ojeo el periódico un rato, el trozo de papel era de el año mil novecientos cuarenta y siete, cuando una noticia en especial llamo su atención, pero lo que se le hizo más interesante es que tenia que ver con la segunda guerra mundial.

Levanto una ceja y recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, dispuesta a leer en voz alta lo que consideraba importante.

-¡Luka!- El repentino llamado a su nombre hizo que diera un salto en su lugar espantada. Con temor giro el rostro para encontrarse con alguien conocido para ella.

-Ga-Ga-Gakupo ¿Q-que haces aquí?- Cuestiono nerviosa escondiendo rápidamente el periódico y procediendo a examinar a su compañero, el llevaba un caja más o menos grande debajo de su brazo -Y-yo solo estaba...-

-¿Que diablos haces tú aquí? Las clases están en curso aun- El peli-morado miro extrañado la montaña de libros, con curiosidad tomo uno y lo ojeo -¿Que es todo esto?-

-Estoy estudiando para un examen...- Dijo tratando de sonar firme sin conseguirlo del todo.

-Aja, si estudiar quiere decir investigar sobre como cuidar de gatos, te creo-

-¡N-no se como llego eso ahí!- Alarmada se levanto de su silla y le quito el mencionado objeto de las manos del peli-morado. Para cualquiera seria más o menos normal pero a ella le daba vergüenza admitir que leía eso por alguien en especial, una gata para ser precisos -Te juro que no es lo que parece...-

-¿Ah, no?- Cuestiono mirándola incrédulo levantando una ceja.

-Claro que no...-

Obviamente Gakupo no se trago nada de su cuento de "Aqui no pasa nada", su ex-novia se veía más nerviosa de lo habitual. Y de alguna manera el ya sabia porque, seguía recordando lo sucedido hace una semana.

-¿Esto es por lo de la desaparecida, Luka?- Pregunto en tono algo molesto, mirando con atención como la aludida se levantaba de su silla y empezaba a recoger los libros.

-No se de que me hablas, berenjena- Le eludió alejándose del lugar y empezando a llevar los objetos a sus respectivas estanterías.

-¡Oh vamos!, estoy hablando de Miku ¡Miku! ¿Te acuerdas de ella verdad?- Gakupo se sentía más molesto con cada palabra que la otra soltaba, estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud pero aun así lo fastidiaba.

-Ah, ella... no, no es por nada que tenga que ver con ella- Respondio tratando de parecer dura mientras guardaba los libros en su lugar.

-No me mientas, se que sigues mal por eso- Luka resoplo irritada, estaba metiéndose demasiado en el asunto ¿Al él que la de importar si estaba preocupada por ella o no? -Luka-

-Eso no te incumbe, Gakupo. Mejor ve y métete en tus cosas-

El colmo de los colmos, eso definitivamente lo hizo enfurecer -¡Si me incumbe aliento a pescado!, te recuerdo que me llamaste a las once de la noche pidiéndome que la encuentre ¿Quieres que recuerde lo que dijiste?-

-O-oye Gakupo... no creo que sea necesario que..- Trato de replicar siendo interrumpida por el chico.

-Gakupo por favor ayúdame, idiota- Comenzo el dejando la caja en la mesa e imitando la voz de la peli-rosa, una pésima imitación para ser sinceros.

-H-hey, para...-

-Se que no he sido una buena persona contigo últimamente, pero si me ayudas a encontrar a la peli-aqua estupida que consiste el otro día...- Continuo ignorándola olímpicamente ahora imitando también el comportamiento y personalidad de ella, haciéndola obviamente molestar -Prometo que te dejare de gritar y...-

-Gakupo-

-Tambien juro que haré lo que sea para...-

-¡Gakupo, ya cállate!- Al fin lo había podido silenciar gracias a ese rugido furioso que le había lanzado, definitivamente a toda la gente de su alrededor le gustaba sacarla de quicio ¡TODA! Sin excepciones -Si estoy preocupada por ella, lo admito esta bien ¿Y que? ¿Es que tu nunca te preocupaste por alguien en tu vida? Que insensible eres-

Luka le había dicho insensible a él, ella viene y le dice así a uno de los muchachos más bondadosos y cariñosos que hubo en la universidad de entre todos los demás, la bloque de hielo Megurine viene y le dice insensible a él. Las ironías de la vida sinceramente. Por otro lado y obviamente el punto más importante aquí, es que ella por fin había admitido que si se preocupaba por Miku Hatsune, que por primera vez en toda su vida había llegado a preocuparse realmente por alguien. Alguien que no hace mucho que llego a su vida, alguien completamente ajena a ella hasta que se conocieron.

Y para ser sinceros, eso era lo que Gakupo no comprendía.

No comprendía porque tanta preocupación por una adolescente que, a sus ojos, no era la gran cosa. Si bueno, era una joven muy linda y toda la cosa claro, pero lo que él conoció de ella no le agrado mucho sinceramente. ¿Porque Luka le hacia tanta fiesta a esa chica? Alguien tan madura y fría como lo era la peli-rosa no se preocuparía tanto así por una adolescente, por una persona que ella no consideraba importante ni nada por el estilo, alguien que ha de ser muy inmadura por su forma de comportarse. Se lo estuvo preguntando varias veces y no entendía.

Sin embargo, analizando un poco las cosas y el comportamiento de Luka, todo apuntaba al hecho de que Miku de verdad era alguien importante en su vida. Pero nuevamente la pregunta era; ¿Porque?, ¿Porque precisamente ella? ¿Que tenia ella que él no tenia? Sinceramente Luka jamas llego a preocuparse así por el peli-morado, jamas llego a hacerlo así, nunca lo hizo. Gakupo también comenzaba a preocuparse y atormentarse, más no por los mismos problemas de Luka, si no por los suyos propios. Miku debía de ser alguien realmente especial para provocar esas reacciones en las personas.

Y todo apuntaba a un sola cosa...

-Oye... no es mi culpa que se haya escapado. Te juro que la busque durante mucho rato pero no la encontré, incluso hoy en la mañana la vi pero parece estar mucho mejor de lo que pense- Dijo despreocupado mientras se encogia de hombros.

-Ya se... espera ¿Que has dicho?- El tono de voz que uso daba miedo, e inmediatamente Gakupo supo que dijo algo que no debía.

-N-nada... lo juro...-

-Bien...- Respondio ya más calmada, lo que obviamente no era normal en ella y al peli-morado seguia molestando.

-Por Dios, Luka ¿Que te ha hecho ella?- Indagno con enfado tomando lugar en un silla -Tú nunca fuiste así, ¿Porque con ella si?.. o es que acaso... tú.. ¿Tú la quieres, ella te gusta?- Le costo decir esa oración, pero necesitaba una respuesta con urgencia.

De repente Luka sintió como los colores y el calor se le subían hasta el rostro, seguido de su corazón golpeando sin piedad contra su pecho. Ella tampoco sabia que pasaba en su mente, sencillamente tampoco estaba segura de lo que le sucedía últimamente. Aunque lo que más le estaba preocupando ahora era el porque reacciono de esa manera ante la pregunta... Sera que... a ella de verdad le... ¡No, sumamente imposible que eso pase en este universo siquiera! Definitivamente esa era la idea más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir a ambos chicos en toda su vida.

Miku lejos de ser una gata estúpida que llegaba a los niveles de molestia numero uno infinitos, era una chica como ella lo era. Y no había que repetir que a ella, una mujer que parte de la familia más influyente en todo Sapporo no podía permitirse tal cosa.. pero... ¿Eso era lo que de verdad le preocupaba? Tal vez si sea cierto, pero su orgullo no le deja aceptar lo obvio. Al igual que Gakupo, tampoco quería aceptar la realidad que había frente a él.

De verdad, ni ella misma se conocía ya.

-Mmm.. olvida lo que dije, Luka. ¿Yo, pensar que sientes algo por ella?- Pronuncio volviendo al arrogante Kamui -Ja, perdona, olvide que no tienes tan mal gusto-

¿Tan mal gusto? Quien sabe porque pero hizo que la sangre de la Megurine hirviera horrible, no pudo evitar pensar que eso fue algún tipo de insulto a la neko. Y eso le molesto mucho. Tratando esta vez de controlarse, ella regreso a donde antes con Gakupo después de haber guardado todo.

-Como sea, ya no quiero seguir dándole importancia al tema- Hablo ella en un tono serio -Mejor contestame y dime ¿Que estas haciendo tú aquí?-

-No pense que te darías cuenta de ese detalle- Respondio él encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado comenzó a palmar con su mano la caja de cartón que ya hacia sobre la mesa -Tengo que llevarle estas cosas a unos chicos que viven en los cuartos de esta universidad-

Luka alzo una ceja extrañada -Yo no estaba enterada de eso ¿Quienes son?-

-Ah.. dos chicos extranjeros, llegaron aquí hace como cuatro días. Son estudiantes que recomendó la profesora Sukone Tei y por esa misma razón tienen sus cuartos aqui- Explico -Los conozoco un poco y el chico me cae bien, pero la chica es la que me da miedo. Es algo raro, pero lo principal que han estado haciendo estos días o por lo menos de lo que me han contado, es que ellos lo único que hacen en el receso es ponerse a investigar sobre el rumor que ha estado rondando respecto a ti los últimos días ¿Te acuerdas de él, cierto?-

Oh ¿Como olvidarlo? Si ese rumor era el mismo por él que la ha estado interrogando todo mundo, y nuevamente Miku tenia toda la culpa de eso. Pero lo más extraño del relato de su ex-novio, era eso de que la profesora Tei les metió a esta universidad... muy sospechoso.

-Como sea, lamento haberte molestado- Dijo Gakupo poniéndose de pie y tomando nuevamente la caja, dando a entender que ya se iba -Fue un gusto volver a verte, espero que encuentres a esa chica-

Y se fue sin más. Luka suspiro y volvió a sentarse en su silla para poder leer a gusto lo que estaba por leer, obviamente antes de que Gakupo llegara a interrumpir. Era extraño, pero la gente que ella conoce siempre llega a interrumpir algo importante y en el momento más inoportuno ¡SIEMPRE! Apenas se había acomodado en su lugar cuando se dio cuenta de algo alarmante, algo que el peli-morado había dicho durante su conversación hace rato. Dijo... que habia visto a Miku en la mañana pero ¿¡Porque no le dijo de eso!? Sabia más de lo que creía la verdad.

Molesta y apurada se levanto de su asiento hasta ir donde se encontraba el encargado de la biblioteca, antes que nada tenia algo más urgente que hacer, algo mucho más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-¿Puedo llevarme esto a casa?- Pregunto refiriéndose al periódico que tenia en manos. El muchacho de cabello rojo y lentes llamado Ted solo la miro sin mucho interés.

-Por mi haz lo que quieras-

-Gracias-

Después de haber hecho eso que era muy importante, salio corriendo de la biblioteca escolar rezando por que Gakupo aun siguiera rondando por los pasillos cercanos. No le llevo mucho tiempo encontrarlo e inmediatamente camino hacia él y le detuvo en su caminata.

-¡L-Luka! ¿Cual es tú...?-

-¿Que sabes tú de Miku?- Le interrumpió con una mirada amenazante, de esas miradas que te daban terror. El peli-morado automaticamente dedujo que ya había dado importancia a su comentario "accidental" Demonios...

-¿Yo, porque habría de saber algo? Emm... no se nada te lo juro- Respondio comenzando a reír de una manera nerviosa y forzada -Yo no he vuelto a verla desde el parque... te lo juro...-

-Gakupo, sueltalo de una buena vez- El joven por un momento dudo de si decirle o no, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor para él y sus partes bajas seria decirlo, todo.

-Bueno.. esta bien... Yo se donde esta..-

* * *

¡Diablos! ¿Como podia ser posible que alguien tan inteligente como ella no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¡Si todas las pruebas apuntaban a lo mismo! Definitivamente el extraño comportamiento de SeeU dejaba muchas dudas en su cabeza. Ya sospechaba ella que nada andaba bien, la rubia como siempre se sentaba a su lado y la molestaba como era de costumbre, hasta ahi todo era normal. Lo extraño es que durante una semana, se sentaba ahí como si nada y sin hacerle ninguna pregunta referente a la neko estupida-invade-espacio personal, y eso era bastante extraño porque conociendo su forma de ser estaría bombardeandola con preguntas todo el santo día.

Por suerte Gakupo había visto como Yukari la recogia una mañana, la mañana después a su pelea para ser exactos. Después de ver tal escena no fue difícil deducir a donde la llevaría, pero el prefirió callarselo.

El teléfono de la casa suena, e inmediatamente alguien conocida va a contestarlo.

-Alo, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- Pregunto cierta rubia con cortesía.

_-¡Estupida, invecil, idiota, mal nacida hija de...!- _SeeU inmediatamente al deducir lo que estaba por decir, tapo la bocina con su mano y al pasar la grosería volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja.

-Ara, Luka. Que gusto y sorpresa que me llames, ¿Ya pensaste mejor la idea del trío que te propuse?- Dijo para molestar y obviamente sacando una gran vena palpitante de su hermana, no la veía pero ya podía imaginársela al otro lado de la linea.

_-¡No digas tonterías, SeeU! Tú sabes muy bien porque te estoy llamando- _

-Nop, SeeU-chan no tiene idea- Alego ella con una voz infantil y sonriendo tiernamente -¿Hize algo malo?-

_-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!, ¿Porque diablos no me dijiste que estaba contigo?- _

-¿Quien?-

_-¡La gata estúpida!-_ Bravo aun más furiosa que hace un segundo.

-No se de quien me hablas- Mintio.

_-¡Aish, Miku, idiota, MIKU!, ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que estaba en tu piso?!, ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevo buscándola!?- _

-Ella no esta en mi...- Trato de replicarle inútilmente, porque algo sumamente inesperado interrumpió e hizo que todos sus argumentos y mentiras fueran invalidas.

-¡Oye mi rabo es sagrado y no se toca!, ¡Soy gatita virgen a mucha honra!-

Rayos, después de ese sonido iba a costar un poco más convencer a Luka de lo contrario, pero SeeU decidió intentarlo. De ninguna manera permitiría que se llevara a la neko, sufrió lo suficiente en esa casa como para permitirlo.

-Mira, Luka. Yo no se de que me estas hablando, aquí solo estamos Yukari y yo- Mintio más que decidida.

_-¡No me mientas, invecil! ¡La acabo de escuchar, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte!- _

-Ella no...-

-¿¡Q-que vas a hacer con eso!?, ¡Alejate de mi, pervertida!- Se volvió a escuchar de fondo mientras a la rubia le caía una gran gota por la cabeza.

_-Explicate, SeeU- _

-M-mira, Luka... lo que pasa es que a Yukari le gusta jugar con los gatitos, ya sabes como es ella, un poco rara... este...- Pero de repente solo se empezó a escuchar el pitido que emitía el teléfono dándole una mala señal -¿Luka?... ¡Maldicion! Ahora si ya nos llevo el payaso. Yukari tenemos que tomar a Miku e irnos antes de que...- Y para su mala suerte se escuchan fuertes golpes en su puerta -¡Joder si que es rápida!-

-¡Abre puerta maldita pervertida!-

-L-Luka... espera un momento que estoy...- La rubia hizo una pausa para detenerse y mirar a su alrededor, buscando alguna justificación por la casa -Estoy... ¡Estoy haciendo aerobics!- Ya esta, seguramente eso la detendría por un tiempo o al menos eso creyó. La puerta se vino a abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -¡A-ay! L-luka.. ¿Q-que te trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no visitas a tu hermana querida... ¿A-a que se debe tu honrada visita?-

Nunca en su vida había visto a la peli-rosa con esa cara mezcla de cólera, furia, ira… o las tres cosas juntas. El brillo amenazante de sus pupilas le hizo tragar saliva sonoramente, dejando más que claro que estaba asustada.

-¡¿Donde esta?!- Rugio furiosa entrando en el apartamento, si no fuera porque era técnicamente imposible que pasara, el piso hubiera temblado bajo sus pies.

-¿Q-quien?- Pregunto SeeU aterrorizada.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera inventarse alguna mentira sumamente tonta, alguien ya la había empujada desde atrás y sacándola automáticamente del camino. Alguien muy conocida por ambas chicas y que se acercaba corriendo como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

-¡Luuuukaaaaa-nyaaaaaa!- De improvisto, Miku se lanzo hasta la aludida y la abrazo de tal manera que ambas cayeron al suelo -Estas aquí, estas aquí. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-Repitio con felicidad hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, demostrándole lo mucho que la había echado de menos durante esta horrible semana.

-Yo...- No dijo nada más, solo parpadeo varias veces y atrapo a la peli-aqua en un fuerte y anhelado abrazo.

Aunque la verdad era que no sabia porque lo hacia, pero después no le importo el que sus brazos rodearan a la neko sin su consentimiento, la había encontrado por fin y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

Luka dentro de ella sintió varios sentimientos que desde hacia mucho tiempo que había experimentado dentro de su ser: Felicidad, alivio. Algo que nunca nadie había logrado provocar dentro suyo, ese cálido sentimiento que su corazón experimentaba en este preciso e intimo momento. Volvía sentirse completa en la vida, sintiendo otra vez el calor que los brazos de Miku le proporcionaban y ese de sobra conocido olor a menta que emanaba su largo cabello. La había extrañado con toda el alma ¿Y apenas se daba cuenta la muy idiota de eso?

Suspiro con alivio, recargo el mentón en la cabeza de la neko y cerro los ojos para disfrutar del abrazo, no podía haber cosa mejor en el mundo que eso.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, Miku-

Ay no, que no hiciera eso por favor. Esa manera tan cálida con la que pronuncio su nombre provoco que su corazón se estremeciera, un muy fuerte ademas de visible sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas apareciera y su pulso se disparara de una manera sin igual. No le agrado, no le gusto para nada que su nombre fuera pronunciado por Luka y mucho menos de esa manera tan... cariñosa. Porque simplemente seguía dolida con ella, aun estaba enfadada con esa peli-rosa despues de lo que le hizo.

Tratando de aparentar estar enojada, deshizo el abrazo hasta quedar mirando directamente a los ojos de la otra.

-¡Tú!, maldita idiota ¿Que confiazas traes para abrazarme?-

-¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste la que se me lanzo en primer lugar- Alego ella frunciendo el ceño con enfado, no por lo dicho si no porque se le ocurrió interrumpir el momento.

Un momento... ¿Acaba ella de confesar que le gusto el abrazo?

-Ca-callate, idiota- Su finas cejas se curvaron en un gesto de enfado, y sus cachetes se inflaron a tal punto de parecer dos pequeños globos de aire instalados en su rostro. Una imagen realmente tierna -Pero lo más importante ¿Que diablos haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Vine por ti- Eso... eso Miku no se lo esperaba, eso la conmovio de alguna manera pero estaba decidida a no dejar que se notara.

-Puedo cuidar muy bien de mi misma, vete a tu casa-

-Eso no es lo que yo estoy viendo, gata estupida- Alego ella desviando la mirada hacia las dos cabezas que se asomaban curiosas por el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, Yukari y SeeU mejor dicho -Veo que no faltaba mucho para que te violaran-

-¡Callate! Estoy bien sin ti, no voy a dejarle mi virginidad a esas dos- Replico indignada aun sentada sobre las piernas de la otra.

-Pues eso yo no lo puedo saber... se te ve MUY necesitada- Se burlo la otra con malicia, Miku se sonrojo de golpe y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado evitando verla.

-No de ellas precisamente..- Susurro algo avergonzada.

¿Entonces acaso insinuaba que… estaba necesitada de ella?

Luka trago saliva y suspiro pesadamente, nunca en su vida necesito rogarle a nadie para algo, porque siempre era al revez ciertamente. Pero ahora, era un momento en el que a ella le tocaba rogar para poder arreglar sus errores debidamente.

-Regresa a casa- Pronuncio con el labio inferior temblandole levemente, cerro los ojos por pena y en el rostro de Miku podía verse pura sorpresa -Te lo pido.. por favor..-

-No lo entiendo Luka ¿Porque habria de hacerlo?- Cuestiono ella tornando el rostro a uno amargamente desanimado. Miku se puso de pie esta vez y retrocedió unos pasos, mirándola detenidamente -Deja de confundirme... me lastimas ¿Sabes?-

-Lo digo en serio, Miku... de verdad yo...-

-¡Deja de hacerlo!- Bravo ahora frunciendo el entrecejo disgustada -Es que a ti no hay quien te entienda, primero me dices que me vaya y que jamas regrese y ahora... Luka... yo solo te pido una cosa, que me respondas así una cosa con toda sinceridad- Inahalo aire para agarrar fuerzas y lo solto -¿Te avergüenzas de mi verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no- Se apresuro a negar.

-¿¡Entonces!?-

Y ese resultaba ser uno de esos momentos en los que debía ponerse de pie, lanzarse sobre ella y dejarla recostada sobre el sofá hasta robarle uno de esos apasionados besos que quitaban el aliento. Pero no lo haría, no lo haría porque Luka Megurine es una persona correcta que... esperen un momento ¿Porque estaba pensando en besar a Miku a estar alturas? ¿Quien metia tales pensamientos impuros dentro de su cabeza rosada? ¡Quien! Seguramente alguien ser microscópico lo hacia ¡Planton quiza! Para ella era más lógico pensar que el villano de esa serie animada lo hiciera, que reconocer que ella misma lo penso por su propia voluntad.

-¡Lo siento de verdad! Perdóname... estaba equivocada- Dijo por fin Luka poniéndose de pie -Aveces digo cosas que no debería...-

-Las personas como tú piensan que así de fácil arreglaran todo- Afirmo Miku indignada.

-Idiota, sabes perfectamente que para mi decir eso es más difícil que cualquier cosa- Se defendió con enfado comenzando a acariciarse las sienes, estaba alterándose otra vez -Admito que no debí de decirte eso ¡Pero fue tu culpa! Me sacas de mis casillas con facilidad. No me avergüenzo de ti, eres una gata sin remedio… pero si alguien más se enterara de tu secreto ya no estarías a salvo-

Miku no pudo evitar en ese momento ponerse a pensar ¿Esta preocupada por ella, de verdad que lo estaba? Normalmente le costaba leer sobre su rostro otra cosa que no fuera: indiferencia, enfado, o superioridad. Pero esta vez, tan solo por este instante, la peli-aqua fue capaz de notar perfectamente arrepentimiento en esos hermoso ojos azules. Estaba siendo sincera con ella. Aunque en ese momento, Miku hubiera preferido que la volviera a meter en la bañera y le tallara sus partes con sus suaves y cálidas manos como lo habia hecho hace tiempo.

Estúpidos pensamientos impuros...

-Debo suponer entonces ¿Que te importo?- Le dijo con esperanzada.

-Me preocupo porque le perteneces a Lily- Replico sonrojada.

La Hatsune sonrió tristemente antes de contestar -No soy buena ni como regalo ¿verdad?-

No, no era eso lo que quería decir. La miró con esos ojos azul intenso, viendo la decepción y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Esa neko no era ningún regalo, nadie tenía derecho a creerse poseedor de una persona, porque ante todo Miku era una persona. Quiso hacérselo saber, aunque no pudo-

-Volveras a casa conmigo, punto final- Luka con desición tomo a la neko del brazo y de a tirones la saco hasta el pasillo, no quería que las dos secuestradoras de animales siguieran presenciando sus asuntos.

-Esta bien.. Luka, volveré y ya no saldre de la casa nunca más si eso es lo que quieres- La neko se puso cabizbaja y una amarga sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aun estaba dolida y Luka lo noto.

Ese era el momento perfecto para por fin reconciliarse como era debido, aclarar todas las dudas que asaltaban la mente de la peli-aqua, difícilmente se presentaría otra oportunidad así. De forma cuidadosa, Luka deslizo su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón del cual extrajo: Una pequeña cajita roja con un listón rosa en esta. Ella la abrió ante la mirada confundida de Miku, y extrajo de esta un hermoso cascabel dorado con correa roja. Luka puso esta en el cuello de su neko, notando inmediatamente que le quedaba a la medida.

Que la hacia lucir más hermosa.

Miku alzo su deslumbrante mirada hacia ella, preguntando en silencio quizás el significado de aquello. No se lo podía creer, de verdad que no se lo podía creer.

-No es para tanto ¿Sabes?- Contesto la peli-rosa ruborizada encogiéndose de hombros -Solo es un pequeño regalo de mi parte, para que sepas que de verdad me he arrepentido de mis actos- La Megurine inhaló aire hondamente, agarrando fuerzas descomunales para pronunciar por fin lo que Miku necesitaba oír -¿Me perdonas?-

Y con esto, la Hatsune no pudo ser capaz de seguir ocultando sus fuertes sentimientos por mucho más tiempo. Luka no fue capaz de poder reaccionar para evitar lo que sucedería a continuación: Miku sonrió como nunca antes lo habia hecho, y más que contenta acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ellas. Cuando quedaron lo suficientemente cerca paso lo inevitable. La más joven la tomo por ambas mejillas y se coloco de puntillas hasta hacer eso que habia ansiado desde mucho tiempo atrás; La beso.

Luka abrió sus ojos de par en par shokeada, sin terminarse de creer lo que esa neko estaba haciendo. Durante ese bello instante, sintió su respiración mucho más agitada y a su corazón golpear sin piedad y de una manera casi dolorosa contra su pecho, sofocándola de manera instantánea. Los labios de Miku eran tan cálidos y suaves, transmitiéndole grandes y confusas emociones que ni siquiera ella sabia que podía tener. Era como hubiera deseado ese beso durante toda su vida.

De a poco a poco le fue correspondiendo, rodeandole la cintura con ambos brazos para pegarla más a su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando más que gustosa del momento. Luka no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Pero que importaba ya? Se le veía muy feliz. Cuando se separaron la Megurine sufrió un total colapso mental.

Se habían... besado... y.. le gusto.. ¡Diablos!

-Tú... ¿Me besaste?- Pregunto a duras penas y llevándose la mano a su boca, Miku asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza -¿Por...que?-

Miku suspiro avergonzada y rodando los ojos aun sonrojada, nunca pensó que tendría que decirle esas cosas, menos a la persona de la que estaba enamorada -Porque me gustas, Luka-nya. Desde siempre lo has hecho...- Confeso encogiéndose de hombros.

Luka no entendía, así que no tuvo de otra que explicarle mejor la historia.

-¡Aish! Con desde siempre te digo que desde que pude verte por primera vez, no cuando nos conocimos hace como más de un mes. Yo hablo de mucho antes- Explicaba -Lily antes de traerme a vivir contigo, me mostró una foto tuya... y.. fue como un flechazo instantáneo... por eso aun con sus advertencias y todo insisti en conocerte ¿Contenta?-

Miku estaba... Dios mío.. ¿Como no pudo darse cuenta de eso antes? Los abrazos, su felicidad y paciencia pasmosa que tenia siempre, todo eso eran simples indicios de un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que habia dentro de su corazón. Fue tan tonta... y por ese momento se sintió muy culpable, porque pensó en lo mucho que la Hatsune de ha de haber decepcionado de ella cuando conoció su forma de ser, ella también lo hubiera hecho en su lugar ciertamente.

-¿Desde antes..?- Le interrogo con la cabeza dándole vueltas, la otra asintió con la cabeza -Estas... ¿Tú de mi?- Ella volvió a asentir -Eso significa entonces que...- Y otra vez volvió a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza, pero Luka no diría lo que ella pensaba -Eres... ¿Una gata gay?-

A la neko casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, estampó su mano contra su rostro con un gran sonrojo y después trato de aclarle las cosas -En eso te equivocas, Luka-nya, soy Bi...-

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Interrumpio la peli-rosa sin el mínimo rastro de atención, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Hey... te estoy diciendo que soy...- Volvio a intentar con una gran gota resbalando por su sien.

-¡Genial! Ahora resulta que Lily me anda consiguiendo por ahí gatas gay- Dijo frunciendo el ceño jurando una vez más vengarse de esa rubia zoofilica ¿Cuantas venganzas llevaba ya? cincuenta, ochenta... como cien quizá, bueno no importaba la verdad.

La peli-aqua suspiro resignada, no habia remedio.

-Bueno... no importa- Exclamo a mayor posicionándose a su lado -A estas alturas me vale ya si eres gay, bisexual, asexual, humanofilica, zoofilica o ya de plano hermafrodita. Tú te vienes a casa conmigo-

Miku asintió contenta y decidió por acompañarla a casa, SU casa. Hoy fueron muchas emociones vividas para ambas y la verdad era que estaban muy casadas, necesitaban descansar y enfriarse la cabeza claro.

Cuando ya parecía que todo se había calmado, y toda pelea quedaba arreglada al fin. La neko revoltosa volvió a hablar, pero esta vez para decir alguna tarugada.

-Hey... Luka-nya ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en tu cama o en la bañera?-

-Gata... pervertida... del demonio...-

Esa enorme vena roja nuevamente resaltaba de la pálida piel de Luka, no hay porque decir lo que sucedería a continuación.

Miku era una pervertida.

* * *

*Grito de fangirl* ¡Hubo beso! ¡Por fin luego de tantos problemas se besaron! Estoy tan feliz y emocionada por escribirlo ¡Y se que ustedes también por leerlo! ¿Ne?

Ah... Miku, Miku, Miku. Yo que me quejaba de la estreñida por arruinar momentos románticos, cuando me empiezo a dar cuenta que tú eres la que los arruina ¿No te cansas de hacer nekotadas todo el santo día? Pero ahora quien sabrá lo que esta por suceder a continuación muajajajaj -Una musica de suspenso y rayos aparecen de repente interrumpiendo su risa malvada- ¿De donde vino eso? D: Jajaja, vuelvo a decir que estoy emocionada.

Bueno, esta vez no puedo contestarles sus reviews nwn Es la 1 de la madrugada y estoy aquí escribiendo esto para contentarlos por un rato, ademas estoy escribiendo otro One-shot pero esta vez de Tragedia y algo de Horror que trae por protagonista a nuestra amada Luka. No se si les gustaría leerlo XD Ya saben que estoy loca de remate.

Oh si pero antes de irme -Se pone un gorrito de cumpleaños y lanza confeti- ¡Llegue a los 29 seguidores y a 30 que me añadieron a su lista de autores favoritos! Es un numero muy grande para mi nwn y estoy muy feliz por eso ¡En serio!

¡Meresco un review por el beso! -Les apunta con una pistola de juguete- No dudaré en usarlo, eso lo prometo ò.ó

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo-nya!


	7. Los gatos y sus problemas

Uy, titulo misterioso este... no es cierto es que... no encontraba el titulo adecuado T-T snif. Bueno después del suceso entre nuestras protagonistas en el capitulo anterior, ambas parecen volver a CASI como era antes *Recordando el beso* Aaaaawww, ya todos esperábamos el beso ¡Y yo esperaba escribirlo jaja!.

Esta vez no estoy muy segura si me tarde mucho, pero ahora como salgo casi todo el tiempo de mi linda casa (Lo cual detesto porque... ¡Odio ver gente!) Así que eso me succiona todo mi tiempo para escribir D: Sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez con un buen capitulo. Quise subirlo antes pero no pude, y para colmo mañana entro a la secundaria ¡Se me acabaron mis preciosas vacaciones! También prometí sorpresa pero no en este capitulo es el que sigue.

Y a partir de este capitulo al igual que yo van a pensar que Luka debería cantar "No hablare de mi amor" ¡Esas canciones de disney! jajaja pero la verdad si la oyen o ya la oyeron si le queda u.u

Pues bueno, ahora no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo que espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas X3 Ajajaja *risa picara*

¡Wiiii!

* * *

**Cap. 7: Los gatos y sus problemas **

_"-Shhh, Miku-chan, ya no llores. Papi estará bien, voy a buscar a Mamá y a...-"_

_"-¡Un mostruo!-"_

_"-¿Sigues llorando por eso? Esos aldeanos son unos estúpidos, tu cola y orejas son más especiales de lo que tu crees, Miku-chan-"_

_"-Miku... mi gatita... papi te ama.. no lo olvides nunca ¿Esta bien?...-"_

_"-Eres muy especial, pequeña felina idiota-" _

_"-Yo descubrire por ti el secreto detrás de la cola y orejas-" _

Miku despertó a mitad de esa noche con un sudor frío recorriendole el cuerpo, su respiración agitada con el pulso a mil y ligeramente mareada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba bastante confundida.. ¿Que diablos fue todo eso? Voces y más voces en su cabeza, algunas ya las conocía y otras no recuerda haber escuchado en sus años gato.

Aunque no era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños, cuando estuvo encerrada en ese horrible laboratorio lleno de gente mala y demás cosas ilegales casi siempre los tenia, diciendo otras palabras y también otras voces. Pero los tenia. Quizá también mucho peores que estos, hasta con imágenes, efectos especiales, con toda la cosa. Era extraño volver a tenerlos, ya que desde que Miki y Lily la encontraron y la trajeron con la Megurine todo lo que se manifestaba en su cabeza ya no se escuchaba.. entonces... ¿Significara algo? No cualquier cosa si no... ¿Algo malo?..

Lo pensó durante un momento, pero después negó con la cabeza para recapacitar. Que tontería, no debería de significar algo como eso si ahora era feliz, tan feliz como cuando Meiko cuidaba de ella. Había llegado a conocer personas maravillosas y raras a su manera: Lily y Yukari eran unas pervertidas pero que sabían manejar la situación aveces, a Miki no llego a conocerla muy bien pero era buena persona, SeeU era muy alegre y amigable aunque fastidiosa. Y Luka... bueno ¡Luka era Luka! Y aun así sea huraña, amargada, sarcástica, idiota, maldita, sin sentido del humor, mucho menos sentimientos y que para colmo también sea una frígida estreñida... la quería.. Y no como una amiga si no como algo...

Romántico.

¿Quien imaginaria que Miku llegaría enamorarse de esa mujer del mal? ¡Nadie! Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes, discutían todo el tiempo y apenas si podían vivir bajo el mismo techo. Pero ¿Quien dijo que los imanes atraían siendo iguales? ¡Los opuestos se atraen!

La neko sonrío mientras miraba a Luka dormir, se veía que tenia el sueño pesado, eso explicaría porque nunca se despertaba cuando se colaba en sus sabanas. Ya más tranquila volvió a acostarse lista para dormir, pero eso si, se acurruco al lado de la peli-rosa para abrazarla y apoyar su frente en la espalda de esta. Así le gustaba a Miku, todas las noches, hasta la mañana.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtro por la ventana y le pego en los ojos, despertando a la de cabellos rosados de su profundo sueño. Quiso quedarse un rato más dormida, pero un molesto e inusual peso en su vientre la sofocaba y obligo a despertarse. Emitió un gruñido gutural estirándose para después abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que hoy despertaba de una manera muy inusual; Miku yacía sentada sobre ella, tan cerca que llegaban a rozar sus narices, mirándola directamente a los ojos sonriente moviendo su felina cola de lado a lado.

¿Que mosca le pico hoy?

-Grrr haste a un lado gata estúpida... pesas.. y más de lo que creia- Luka inhaló hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba la nuca, Miku no le hizo caso y se acomodo más sobre esta, mirándola con una sonrisa un poco... tonta -Tsk, ¿No me has oído?, te dije que TE-QUI-TES-

-Mou, pero a ti te encanta que me suba sobre ti- Respondio ella con descaro abrazándola de una manera más "cariñosa" de lo habitual, lo cual su compañera pudo notar y sentir en su ahora acalorado cuerpo.

-Y-yo jamas te he dicho eso- Replico sonrojada, desvió su mirada hacia un lateral evitando verla -B-bajate... o-oye ¿¡D-d-d-donde te crees que estas tocando!?- Miku de forma intencional movió una pierna y rozo una de las zonas más sensibles que la peli-rosa poseia, obligandola a sacar un jadeo involuntario de su garganta.

-Tú me lo das a entender, Luka-nya- La Megurine hubiera sido violada por una chica medio gato en ese instante, hasta que para su suerte el cascabel de la neko sonó y la saco de algún tipo de transe -¿Eh...?-

Miku parpadeo varias veces al momento que borraba es sonrisa de su rostro, como si hubiera estado ida, y la peli-rosa lo noto -¿Que te sucede esta mañana?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo... mmm... este... nada..-

-No creo que casi abusar de mi sea nada- No había duda, Luka cada vez estaba más convencida de que Miku tenia serios problemas -A todo esto ¿¡Como es que siempre terminas abrazandome sin que lo note!?-

-Lo que pasa es que tienes el sueño pesado- Luka bufo mientras con algo de esfuerzo se quitaba a la más joven de encima, esta ultima solo atino a sentarse abrazándose las rodillas, observando como se dirigía al baño -¿Es que nunca puedes estar de buen humor?-

-¿Y es que nunca puedes dejar de fastidiarme en la mañana?- El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo del cuarto de baño finalizó su berrinche matutino. Minutos después tan solo se escuchaba el sonido que emitía el agua al golpear contra la ducha -No olvides que hoy te toca hacer a ti el desayuno-

Miku suspiro cansada, esa Luka idiota pide pero no da nada.

-Pero yo se que te encanta cuando te abrazo... meeoww-

Desde aquella conversación que mantuvieron en casa de SeeU hace unos días, las cosas habían mejorado, no mucho conociendo el áspero carácter de la Megurine, pero sí. Sus mañanas dejaron de ser tan dolorosas, Luka seguía con sus berrinches y todo, pero por lo menos no la sacaba de la cama a patadas.

Al terminar de cambiarse camino hasta la cocina, hacer el desayuno era lo menos con lo que podía pagarle por dejarla vivir ahí. También tomando en cuenta que Luka de verdad se esforzaba por tratarla bien, y la verdad era que en serio le costaba portarse más blanda con ella. Miku, de igual manera, hacia su esfuerzo para ser menos malcriada y respondona, aunque las discusiones siguieran debido a sus opiniones desiguales tales como; Que no quería bañarse si no era con ella, nada de atún para la cena, etc. Pero tan siquiera, se aceptaban entre sí.

Luka entro en la cocina tras terminar su ducha, vestida e impecable como siempre.

-Dime por favor que no hiciste puerro a la no se que cosa otra vez, el olor se te pega y no quiero aguantar a una gata apestosa todo el día- Alego resoplando sentándose con aires de superioridad en una de las sillas.

-Hize arroz y sopa miso, idiota, y se llama puerro a la Megurine, que no se te olvide- Luka la miro con una ceja levantada, en modo de pregunta -Agrio y amargo, como tú, Luka-nya-

La peli-rosa gruño molesta, cosa que hizo a Miku reír.

Se dispusieron a desayunar sin más charla, concentrándose solo en tomar el arroz con los palillos y llevarlos a su boca con cuidado. Fue durante ese lapso de tiempo que Miku, como siempre terminaba su desayuno mucho antes que la peli-rosa, razón por la que solo se dedico a observarla comer casi sin pestañear. Luka se sintió incomoda por los ojos felinos que se clavaban en ella, así que más avergonzada que enojada decidió romper con el silencio.

-¿Puedo saber porque me miras tanto?- Interrogo después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-N-na importante es solo que... estaba preguntándome algo..- Miku comenzó a ruborizarse y agachar las orejas, en señal de que de verdad algo le molestaba. Ahí vamos otra vez.. -Me preguntaba porque después de que te beso, no me dijiste nada respecto a como te sentías sobre eso-

-Miku, no empieces, pensé que ese tema quedaba cerrado entre nosotras- Reprocho la peli-rosa dejando los palillos -¿Se supone que debia de decir algo?-

-Pues... siii, considerando que primero me regalas este cascabel y me correspondes el beso-

Varios días desde entonces habían pasado desde ese famoso beso, y para ser sinceros la neko aun no estaba cómoda con la idea de que Luka siguiera tratándola como si tal cosa no hubiera pasado ¡Y la prueba estaba en el cascabel que tenia puesto todos los días desde entonces! Tampoco era como si a Luka le gustara, pero ella estaba de acuerdo con olvidarlo y seguir su vida como si nada. De todas maneras, no faltaba mucho para que Lily regresara por Miku.

Se iría y ella podría volver a su vida normal, pero, ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería? Ni ella sabia ya lo que sentía por Miku.. estúpida neko.

Miku suspiro dándose por vencida.

-Dejalo ya.. no importa de todas maneras. Pero SeeU-chan ha estado llamando varias veces desde entonces- Cambio de tema sin muchas ganas. La peli-rosa fruncio el ceño ante la mención de su hermana.

-¿Que queria esa fastidiosa?-

-Pregunta si sigues enojada con ella, para saber si puede de dejar de cambiar su lugar con Neru en clase. También pregunta si por favor podrías devolverle su sudadera de conejo a Yukari, ha andado muy intensa y SeeU-chan ya se canso de hacer de su pasiva a todas horas, dice que es cansado y duele si tienes una novia enfurecida casi todo el rato-

-Si tanto sufre debió pensárselo dos veces antes de esconderme cosas, se lo tiene merecido- Dijo con enfado volviendo a tomar los palillos entre sus dedos, entre gruñidos se llevaba un bocado a la boca. No había porque repetir que tan solo decir el nombre de esa rubia se ponía de mal humor.

-Ustedes parecen no llevarse muy bien ¿Cierto?- Pregunto metiéndose en un tema peligroso -No es por nada, pero me entere de que solo se dedica a molestarte por venganza-

-Ella tiene la culpa de que la trate así, sus tonterías me sacan de quicio- Contesto tras tragar -Antes viviamos juntas, pero si decidió irse a vivir con la degenerada de su novia fue por su voluntad, yo nunca he interferido en sus decisiones-

-¿No sera que se fue por tu culpa, Luka-nya?- Se atrevió a decir mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada, la aludida volvió su vista hacia ella haciéndole saber que se estaba metiendo demasiado en sus asuntos -Esta bien no tienes porque decirme nada, tienes de reservada lo que tienes de estreñida lo se, solo que pensé que había otra razón para que se fuera a vivir con Yukari así como nosotras-

-Como nosotras no, gata estupida- Se apresuro a corregir -Ellas son pareja, y se fue a vivir con ella porque le dio la gana-

-Bueno.. si, pero entonces si es así, supongo que ha de ser también porque querían intimidad ¿No?-

-Mira, si quisieran intimidad, no andarían haciendo esas... esas... esas "cosas" en la enfermería de la universidad, lo han hecho varias veces- Musitó entre dientes apretando los palillos que sostenía con una mano -O quiza solo anden juntas por interés, por lo menos el interés por parte de SeeU. Esa idiota conoce bien la posición económica que ocupa su novia, su padre fue un millonario que le dejo la empresa a sus hijos en la que ella no aporta nada, solo se dedica a recoger la parte de las ganancias y dejarle el trabajo a sus hermanos. No me sorprendería que esa rubia anduviera con ella por puro interes-

Algo así recordaba la neko que habían comentado las dos chicas en los días que permaneció en su casa. Yukari vivía de la inmensa fortuna que generaba su empresa en otra ciudad, pero lo dejó todo cuando conoció a SeeU, y se vino a vivir con ella a Sapporo. Eso de por sí ya era un gesto bastante romántico. Dudaba que estuvieran juntas por interés… realmente parecía que se querían la una a la otra. Ademas de que si en verdad tuvieran tanto dinero como Luka lo afirma, seguramente estuvieran viviendo en una casa mucho más grande, igual que la misma peli-rosa estreñida.

-Lo que sucede es que estas celosa, Luka-nya, porque tu hermana encontró al amor de su vida y tú sigues amargada. Pero no te preocupes, el amor esta mucho más cerca de lo que tu crees- Eso... ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

_-"¿dónde está?, mi celular, oooh, ¿llaves? , ¿Dónde está?, mi celular, lo perdí~, ¡lo encontré!"-_ Se escucho el tono de llamadas del celular de cierta amargada.

-¿Cambiaste mi tono de llamadas, gata estúpida?- Le pregunto con una vena palpitante en su sien, Miku sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca sacando la lengua.

-Este.. es que creí que un tono de llamadas gracioso ayudaría a hacerte más divertida ¿Ne?- Le aclaro volviendo a las expresiones tiernas que tanto le identificaban, Luka endureció su mirada -¿No?- Mirada más dura -Mejor contesto por ti...-

La peli-aqua corrio desesperada a contestar el celular que ya hacia en la sala, presintiendo que quizá Luka ya estaba planeando asesinarla. Luka solo se dedico a terminar su desayuno en la cocina, escuchando a lo lejos que la neko parecía estar hablando con alguien desde su móvil, pensando ella inmediatamente que debía ser alguien conocido para que le hablara con tanta confianza.

Sin embargo, la Megurine también se había puesto a pensar un poco en el comportamiento de la neko-fastidiosa-invade-espacio personal. Le era algo vergonzoso admitirlo, pero si, hasta ella había sido capaz de notar como se había vuelto un poco más seria. Desde los sucesos que pasaron en casa de su hermana y la novia de esta, Miku había llegado a tratarla de una manera un poco más diferente de lo que solía hacerlo. Seguía siendo una irritante, sí, pero cuando el tema entre ellas se convertía en lo del beso y el cascabel, aveces era como si llegara a sentir algo de rencor dentro de su gata estúpida. Ademas, quitando de lado eso, ¿Desde cuando ella, la gran Luka Megurine, se refería a esa Hatsune como suya?

En fin... Lo del beso aun la tenia confundida, ahora lo menos que la peli-rosa queria era acordarse de él.

Oyó el sonido que emitía el cascabel de Miku al acercarse, indicándole que entraba en la cocina. Fue una buena idea comprarle ese objeto, así se daba cuenta por donde andaba y no le pegaba esos sustos.

-SeeU-chan sigue preguntando por la sudadera ¿Se la vas a llevar?- La aludida resoplo irritada, esa mujer del mal de verdad que no sabia cuando rendirse.

-Esta bien, se la llevare en clases, esa idiota-

_-¡Gracias me has salvado la vida, Lu-chan!- _Se escucho de repente una voz conocida en algún lado de la casa, la peli-rosa comenzo a ver a todas partes ligeramente asustada buscando la fuente de esta.

-¡Ah!, se me olvido decirte que sigue en la linea- Dijo sonriente la peli-aqua -Todavia no le he colgado-

_-Aja, por cierto, Lu-chan, no creo que sea mucho problema dejar de insultarme. No es que sea idiota, solo es que mi cerebro no despierta todavía ¿Entiendes o te lo explico con bolitas y palitos?- _

Maldita sea SeeU y su presencia omnipotente ¡Esta en todos lados la muy desgraciada!

-¿Enserio? Imagino que tu cerebro tiene entonces el hechizo que le lanzaron a la "Bella durmiente"- Insulto dando fin a la conversación, se paro de su lugar y camino donde Miku hasta arrebatarle el celular y colgarle a su hermana -Ya me voy, se me hace tarde-

-¡Hey, eso fue injusto!- Regaño la neko viendo como esta se metía al baño.

-La vida es injusta, acostumbrate- Y cerro la puerta con un portazo.

-Pues tú estas amargada...-

A Miku no debería importarle el comportamiento de su compañera de piso, viviendo ya casi dos meses con ella eso se hacia cotidiano, pero todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a él. Si, esta bien, lo admitía, no le resulta nada de sorprendente el que Luka no tuviera casi nada de amigos y para colmo la relación con su familia no sea muy buena ¿Pero quien la soportaría? Muy apenas si ella podía aguantarla, y eso porque recalcaba que esa cretina tenia un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón.

El amor es ciego ¿Verdad? Da la situación que la Hatsune no pensaba en otra cosa, que no fuera que Luka por dentro era una persona buena y afable, en el interior claro, tal vez muy pero muy en el interior. Pero lo era al fin de cuentas.

Otra vez el celular sonó, sacándola de su tren de pensamientos. Creyendo que se trataba de SeeU otra vez ella verifico el numero, pero resulto ser alguien que ella pensaba desconocer.

-Alooo, esta hablando a residencia Megurine Hatsune ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?- Oyó como Luka gruñía dentro del baño, tal cosa la hizo reír un poco.

_-Digamos que estas hablando con alguien, que si existiera la perfección, seria lo más cercano a ella- _Esa voz... femenina y algo ronca, parece que la escucho antes, pero sonaba algo congestionada así que no la reconocio _-Ahora dime bonita ¿Como esta todo?- _

-Bien.. este.. disculpa pero ¿Nos conocemos?- Pregunto insegura.

_-Vamos, no me digas que te has olvidado de tu gran ama. De ser así he de decirte que mis amigos me llamaban la abeja sanguinaria en la preparatoria- _

¿Abeja sanguinaria? Ya escucho que a alguien le decían así, pero no estaba segura si se equivocaba de persona o no, así que decidió seguir investigando.

_-Si con eso no te basta- I_nterrumpió -_A mi me gusta someter a mis victimas atadas a la cabecera de la cama por todas sus extremidades, también me gusta hacerles varios cortes con mis tijeras antes del acto- _

Y con esas palabras, pervertida desde cualquier lado en que las interpretaras. Miku la reconoció.

-¿Lily?- Pregunto ya más segura, Luka volvió a gruñir desde el cuarto de baño tras escuchar de quien se trataba -Oh, degenerada ¿Que haces llamando desde un numero desconocido?-

_-Vaya, por un momento creí que no me reconocerias, lo que pasa es que estoy llamando desde un teléfono publico- _Hizo una pausa para toser _-No importa ¿Esta Luka por ahí?- _

-Claro, solo que ahora esta un poco apurada- Respondio viendo como salia del baño y empezaba a subir las escaleras -¿Quieres que la llame?-

_-Por favor- _

Asintió con la cabeza y separo el oído de la bocina para gritar a todo pulmón -¡Luuukaaaaa!, ¡Tengo a la pervertida de tu amiga en la linea, dice que quiere hablar contigo!-

-¡Que se muera!- Grito la Megurine desde alguna parte de la casa.

-Meeoww, lo siento, Lily, como puedes ver ahora no esta de buen humor- La rubia dejo escapar un largo suspiro desde el otro lado de la linea, tenia algo importante que decirle y no la iba a dejar.

_-Bien, déjalo así, solo quería decirle que en unos días estaré para recogerte. Tú también ya deberías ir recogiendo tus cosas- _

Ah... entonces era por esa razón. De por sí ya existían muchos temas dentro de su relación que ponían las cosas tensas. Tales como lo eran la vida privada de la Megurine, los hobbies de esta como el saber dibujar, el leer, o el porque mantenía una guitarra y varias canciones escritas al parecer por ella escondidas en el lugar más húmedo y oscuro de la casa; El sótano. Una cosa sospechosa la verdad, también contando que cuando encontró tales cosas Luka se puso toda furiosa e histérica hasta el punto de cerrar con llave el sótano, llegando a enterrar la llave en algún lado desconocido en Sapporo.

Miku era mucho más abierta que ella y de igual manera era capaz de contarle todo lo que quisiera saber, pero ¿Hablarle a Miku Hatsune sobre irse a vivir con Lily? No era como si se enfureciera como la más grande lo hiciera, sin embargo, ese tema era casi prohibido considerando que a ambas les incomodaba en cierta manera. Cierto, desde ese maldito día que la peli-aqua llego a meterse a su casa de improvisto, también sin tener idea de como, no había otra cosa que no pasara por la cabeza rosada que no fuera sacarla, a patadas o tirarla por un barranco, pero con que se fuera estaba bien. A pesar de todo esto, y sin saber muy bien como es que logro hacerlo, Miku consiguió ganarse un lugar especial dentro de la casa obteniendo con esto que Luka se acostumbrara a su presencia.

¿Como le hizo? Ni idea.

Solo por esa razón, el que esa neko llegara a irse con la rubia pervertida, provocaría que todo eso a lo que Luka se había acostumbrado y también que había aceptado se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y también para ser sinceros esta vez si le costaría mucho más el volver a empezar desde cero. ¡Por eso le diría a Lily que no se la llevara! Miku estaba segura de eso, que ella arreglaría las cosas.

Luka bajo las escaleras cargando la mochila en su hombro, pero con la diferencia de que hoy decidió cambiar un poco su look de cabello; Hoy lucia una coleta de caballo ¡Que linda! Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me voy, se me hace tarde y tengo examen. No quiero que me hagas destrozos como siempre- Dijo seria como siempre comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

-¡Espera!- La neko corrió hasta la cocina, varios segundos después fue con la peli-rosa donde le tendió el bento que ella misma le había preparado -Te olvidas de esto-

La peli-rosa observo dicho objeto con mucho cuidado, notando como esta lo había envuelto cariñosamente en tela rosa que era amarrada por un listón rojo.

-Como vea que es puerro te juro que...- Miku sonrió tiernamente y reía por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, menos mal, ya estaba harta de él. Ligeramente ruborizada tomo la caja entre sus manos -Gra-gracias...-

-Por ultimo, el besito de la suerte- La neko cerro los ojos lista para ir y besar a la peli-rosa, quien como contestación le dio un portazo en pleno rostro -Tacaña...-

Aun contando que esta era de las muchas cosas que Luka siempre le hacia, ella estaba feliz, la ponía contenta que después de todo esa peli-rosa ya comenzara a aceptar más como persona. Estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba, movió la cola juguetona hacia los lados y decidió dormir un poco más, se encontraba algo cansada. Eso o que la verdad era que quería soñar que tenían otra escena como la del baño.

Malditos pensamientos impuros...

Pero dos minutos después de que la Megurine se hubiera ido, volvía a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Acudió como un rayo a la entrada esperando encontrársela en la puerta de nuevo, indicando que se lo había pensado mejor y le iba a dar ese beso. Bueno, tenía que ser realista, lo más lógico era que con malas palabras gruñera que se había olvidado algo… y le dijera que encima era todo por su culpa.

Sin embargo, cuando abrio la puerta, deseo no haberlo hecho.

-¡Luka-nya! ¿Te pensaste mejor lo del...?- La neko se quedo pasmada en su lugar ante la persona que tenia frente a ella... no era Luka. Fuera de la casa ya hacia un joven guapo, alto, de piel blanca y de cabellos morados que la miraba con mucho cuidado. ¡Joder, Luka la iba a matar! -Ah..ah.. ¡A-aqui somos judíos!- Y le cerro la puerta en sus narices, echándose a correr para buscar algo con que esconder sus rasgos gatunos.

-¡A mi nadie me cierra la puerta, Hatsune!- Se escucharon sus gritos furiosos fuera de la casa.

Maldición, de haber sabido que Gakupo era quien tocaba el timbre a estas horas no lo habría hecho ¡Ya debio de haber visto tan siquiera las orejas! Y si la peli-rosa llegara a enterarse de que otra persona más había descubierto su no tan bien escondido secreto, la tendría de patitas en la terraza pasando fríos todas las noches. O si no, volverían a tener esa horrible discusión que tuvieron cuando Yukari y SeeU se enteraron de su condición de gato.

Y obviamente, Miku no quería repetir esa experiencia.

-¡Abreme o hecho la puerta abajo!- Mmm ¿Donde habia escuchado eso antes?

-¡No me interesa unirme a los testigos de jehova!- Replico comenzando a rebuscar en los cajones de la Megurine.

Diablos ese peli-morado resulto ser muy agresivo, seguramente por esa razón Luka lo corto, ninguno de los dos se aguantaba. Un gran golpe que sonó como si la entrada de la casa fuera derribada le hizo sobresaltarse aterrorizada y colocarse a toda prisa sobre la cabeza lo primero que encontró a mano por el suelo, una camiseta y de paso se escondió la cola. Sintiéndose como si le fueran a asesinar, volvió corriendo como si se la llevara el diablo hasta la sala viendo como el joven entraba con pasos frenéticos y un enojo de mil demonios, maldiciendo en su contra, alzando un puño amenazador con una gran vena palpitante sobre su frente.

-¿¡Y tú que tanto miras!?- Bravo girándose a verla, Miku tembló.

-L-Luka no esta...- Musito a duras penas.

-Eso no importa, es a ti a quien busco- Aclaro él en un tono mucho más tranquilo si se comparaba con el de hace un momento. Camino hasta ella y de forma brusca, retiro la playera negra que tenia sobre su cabeza -Quitate eso, ya me dijo Miki lo de tus orejas-

Esperen.. necesitaba un poco de tiempo para analizar lo que Gakupo acaba de decir. Él dijo que ya se había enterado de su condición gatuna... entonces.. Miki se lo había.. ¿¡Como, que, cuando, a que hora y porque!? ¿Como rayos Miki le contaría tal cosa a ese peli-morado agresivo? Ademas, era casi imposible que existiera la posibilidad de que esos dos se conocieran tan siquiera ¿Se conocian?

La peli-aqua se quedo paralizada en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que hacer o contestarle a Gakupo. Ni siquiera podía ser capaz de parpadear, el shock era demasiado grande.

Era gata muerta...

No paso ni tres segundos pensando cuando sintió la mano del peli-morado buscando su rabo, quien si mucho esfuerzo dejo al descubierto su blanca y peluda cola, sacándola de su escondite. La pobre parecía de piedra de tan tiesa que estaba debido al susto.

-No me lo creo...- Murmuro asombrado sin quitarle la vista de encima -Hasta tienes rabo... entonces Miki me decía la verdad...-

La neko recobro la conciencia y con amenazante actitud golpeó el dorso de la mano, con la que Gakupo agarraba la extremidad peluda separándose varios pasos atrás, dejando ver su clara incomodidad. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, y en la poca conversación que llevaba con el chico tan solo sacaba en claro una cosa; Iba a matar a la estúpida chica que olía a cerezas, y luego le arrancaría la lengua.

-¿Que quieres de mí, Kamui?- Inquirio amenazante apretando la mandíbula, el aludido rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila, gatita, vengo en son de paz- Alego sonriendo descaradamente, sin pena y como si fuera su casa fue y se sentó en el sofá -Primero, te has de preguntar porque Miki me contó algo tan importante ¿Verdad?- Ella solo asintió molesta con la cabeza -Pues resulta que soy su primo querido-

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo impresiona ¡Le iba a dar un infarto un día de estos!

-Si, ya lo se, impresionante ¿No? Ahora ¿Porque no te sientas y charlamos como dos personas civilizadas?- Ofrecio sereno dándole palmaditas al sofá con calma.

Miku lo observo insegura durante un lapso de tiempo, era obvio que no confiaba en él después de haber irrumpido así en la casa. Esta bien, lo admitía, Gakupo para ser un muchacho parecía tener los modales que cualquier chico difícilmente tendría, pero ya considerando que cuando se conocieron no le dio una buena impresión y mucho menos ahora, ni de broma confiaba en él.

Pero al ver que Gakupo comenzaba a molestarse, decidió ocupar lugar en el sofá con miedo.

-Ire al grano, Miku- Dijo él para después aclararse la garganta -Mi prima me contó que una de las razones por la que estas aquí, según Lily, es para que cumplas los... los deseos sexuales de Luka ¿Cierto?-

Santo cielo, la Hatsune casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ¿¡Que Lily dijo que!? Maldita rubia zoofilica pervertida, con razón la peli-rosa ya trae ganas de ahorcarla con su propio látigo que sabrá Dios para que lo quiere. No hay que remarcar que Miku no tenia ni idea de eso, pero conociendo la personalidad de Masuda era de esperarse.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¡No te enojes!- Trato de apaciguarle, le daba algo de miedo el que esa neko se enfadara -Solo me estaba asegurando de eso, parece que no sabes nada. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es porque quiero saber si ustedes son amantes-

Ahora si que sintió los colores apareciendo en sus mejillas, por lo que Gakupo noto perfectamente que ese tema de conversación si le calaba. ¿Si son amantes? Bueno... un beso y algunos rocesillos accidentales por ahí no afirman nada, pero tampoco lo niega, a ella le gustaría tener ese tipo de relación con la Megurine. Sin embargo, conociéndola eso solo se quedaba en una fantasía más que añadir a la larga de lista de sueños sin cumplir.

-Yo... lo que sucede es que...- Pronuncio nerviosa, diciendo apenas lo primero que se le viniera a la mente -No... pero ¿Y si lo fuéramos? ¿Porque te importaría tanto?- Inquirio curiosa comenzando a acariciarse la cola.

El joven resopló borrando la sonrisa amable. Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y tras un silencio helador procedió a contestar.

-¿Porque, preguntas? El caso es que como te darás cuenta, yo tengo intenciones de regresar con ella, pero empiezo a pensar que hay un obstáculo que me lo impide- Explico -Y ese obstáculo, si mis creencias no me fallan, eres tú- Entrecerrando los ojos se giro a verla algo amenazante, buscando su respuesta.

-Ga...Gakupo yo no...- Tartamudeó intentando dar una explicación. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que se estaba mareando, el calor asfixiante subía hacia su cabeza, nublándole los sentidos.

-Mira, te lo preguntare como es devido- El peli-morado se acercó hasta invadir claramente su espacio personal, intimidándola con la mirada -Si no son amantes, entonces ¿Te gusta Luka? Responderme con sinceridad-

Gakupo endureció todavía más su mirada, clavando sus ojos color azul en la pobre neko que temblaba del nerviosismo. Diablos, y para colmo, volvía a sentirse mal como se había sentido en la mañana con Luka ¿Estara enferma o algo? ¿Le habra dado fiebre? Ya iría al veterinario o al doctor más tarde.

Miku suspiro resignada, el decirle la verdad seguramente se lo quitaría de encima.

-No es que me guste, la quiero- Se sincero encogiéndose de hombros al momentos que desviaba la mirada -¡Pero no soy gay! También me gustan los... los chicos..-

-¿Tambien?- Repitio algo incrédulo, se aparto de ella al ver que la incomodaba. La neko solo asintió avergonzada con la cabeza -O estas de un lado de la acera o del otro, porque si te quedas en medio te atropellan, Miku-chan- Gakupo dio una gran carcajada mientras se ponía de pie y la volteaba a ver sonriente -En ese caso eso nos convierte en rivales, ¿No?- Otra risa, parece que no se tomo mal el que la peli-aqua quisiera a esa estreñida, se lo tomo muy bien.

Por si fuera poco, y también si Miku ya no estuviera lo suficientemente desconcertada, el joven le tendió su mano sonriente para que la estrechara -Que sea una pelea limpia, ¿Te parece?- La aludida no supo porque lo hizo, pero estrecho su mano mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

Si lo pensaba mejor y le restaba el carácter Bipolar que Kamui Gakupo poseía, era un buen tipo después de todo, que la primera impresión quizá no había sido la correcta. La compañía del peli-morado llegaba a resultar incluso agradable si él se lo proponía, y también si esa persona también le agradaba. También era guapo, alto, simpático y que se preocupaba por otras personas, a Miku le agradaba. Incluso de no haber conocido a la frígida Megurine se hubiera enamorado de él, pero ya era tarde, era muy tarde porque Luka ya tenia ese lugar tan especial dentro de su corazón.

Cuando su acompañante se fue directo a la cocina, buscando algo para beber, ese calor sofocante reaparecía en su cuerpo dejándola sacada de onda. Y entonces lo supo... eso ya no era normal.

-¡No puede ser..! E-esto ya no es normal... ¡Es...!-

* * *

Durante la tarde Luka se encontraba caminando a su lugar, cargada de algunas bolsas que llevaban dentro ingredientes con los que prepararía la comida de hoy. Iba frustrada, cansada de la rutina diaria de tener que aguantar las platicas de Nekomura Iroha durante todo el rato ¿Desde cuando esa peli-roja le hablaba? ¿Sera por la cola del caballo? Ese peinado esta maldito...

Ademas de todo y también para rematar, la profesora Sukone Tei, quien se supone que les haría el examen por el que se paso estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, no se presento a clases. Todo eso era culpa de que últimamente le prestaba demasiada atención a esos dos nuevos estudiantes que sabe de donde abran salido, luego estaba de que eran tan "importantes" como para ocupar dos de los dormitorios que la universidad poseía. Según logro escucharlo por ahí, se llamaban Kikaito y Teto Kasane, la segunda afirmaba ser hermana de Ted lo cual era muy sospechoso ¡Porque el no tenia ninguna hermana! Pero bueno...

Se disponía a sacar un manojo de llaves para buscar la que abría la puerta de su casa, fue entonces cuando se quedo pasmada en su lugar observando su entrada; La puerta ya hacia en el suelo, derrumbada hacia el interior.

-¿¡Pero que!? ¡Mikuuuuuuu!- Rugio creyendo de quien era la culpa.

-¡Oye! No grites fuera de la casa, Luka ¿Que no sabes que eso atrae a los testigos de jehova?- Le silencio un peli-morado saliendo de repente.

-¿¡Y tú que diablos haces aquí!?- Pregunto furiosa viendo a su ex-novio, este ultimo con un libro titula "Mis amigos los gatos" en la mano -Olvidalo, voy a ver a Miku-

-Ah.. ah.. este- Gakupo se interpuso en su camino, impidiendo su entrada en la casa -S-si, esos testigos de jehova son como plagas, se meten a n-nuestros hogares sin nuestro consentimiento, creo que deberían prohibir hablar de religión por estos lados ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo?- Le cuestiono con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-Gakupo, hazte a un lado- Ordeno comenzando a empujarlo.

-M-mira no creo que sea lo correcto a ahora.. M-Miku esta... se puso agresiva ¡Vuelve mañana!- Eso ya era el colmo. Que localizara dónde vivía, que entrara en su casa y que encima tuviera el descaro de decirle lo que tenía que hacer ya era demasiado para no sacarla de sus casillas.

-Dime donde esta- Exigio luchando con sus ganas de estrangularlo.

-En tu dormitorio... pero de verdad, te lo digo en serio y por tu bien, Luka. Si de verdad te importas tú, hazme caso, ella se me abalanzó encima y trato de... pero por favor- Pidio tornando el rostro a uno de verdad preocupado ¿Tan serio era el problema?

-¿Que...?- No llego a formular su pregunta, el peli-morado la tomo por los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos, pidiendo su atención para que lograra hacerla entrar en razón.

Y lo dijo por fin.

-A Miku le entro el celo-

* * *

¡Primero! Quiero aclarar que el celo de los gatos es en febrero, pero considerando que esa neko es una chica mitad gato hay algunas razones para que pase por las fechas indicadas. No se preocupen, nuestro querido Gakupo tratara de explicarselos en el siguiente capitulo nwn

¡Holaaaa! Tiempo sin actualizar por acá jajaja, y para colmo el capitulo que sigue tendrá que tener LIME no LEMMON pervertidos ¬¬ Eso es más avanzado, pero es algo importante en la historia por razones que no les diré porque son sorpresa.

Pues bueno, llega un punto en que nuestras vacaciones se acaban y tenemos que volver a estudiar uwu nyaaa ¡Pero aqui tienen el cap para que se contenten un ratito! Cabe decir que por un momento pensé que no lo terminaría, es algo noche y tengo que dormirme temprano, ordenes de mi mami nwn

No prometo actualizar rápido, perdonenme TT-TT pero conociendo a mis profesores tendré tarea que hacer hasta que me muera -solloza- -solloza-

¡Hoy si respondo reviews!

**Laabii262: **Ya se -w- Esa Luka y su carácter arruina momentos románticos, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? Puede que te sorprenda el cap que sigue ¡Te lo prometo!

**Eclair Rozen: **Beshitu bonito *u* Pues a mi no me gusta tanto su personalidad ¬¬ Espero que este cap te haya agradado.

**Nekoloid-chan: **Jajajaja me dio gracia verte así toda emocionada XD Creo que todos lo hicieron. Y como ya lo dije hace unas letras, Luka-chan llegara a sorprendernos con lo devil que es en esas "situaciones" No puedo darte lemmon pero si Lime ¿Eso sirve? XD

**ro: **Pues yo soy más pervertida así que diría en el baño, OK no XD ¿Problemas? Si pero no diré cuales ¡Dime que te gusto este cap!

**JillValentineForever: **¡Gracias por tu review y aquí esta el cap! Y también creo que muchos murieron de risa en esa parte, Luka loquilla XD pero así la queremos.

** .285: **Jejeje ese besito nwn Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review *u*

**Hikari-chan: **Aaaaaaww yo adore escribir esa parte ¡Y tú amaste leerla! XD Ay Hikari, Luka seguira con sus tonterías más adelante, así que vete preparando. Y he notado que siempre culpas a mi pobre SeeU QwQ pero se lo merece por golpeadora TT-TT Las venganzas ajajaaja pues Lily ya no tarda en venir, si adivinas cuando aparecerá y en que momento te doy un premio c: Aqui esta tu genialosa conti, ojala que la hayas disfrutado y.. ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo? *w* ajaja XD

**freya: **Siempre me chivean todos ustedes n / / / / n Eres un amor, solo por eso te daré galletitas -Le da galletitas- aajaja ¿Te gusto este cap?

**Akira Grit Akaku: **Si te paso eso con un beso Akira-san, imagínate lo que te pasara cuando leas el LIME ¿Eh, eh? -mirada picara- No te enojes con Gakupo, es un buen chico nwn Y no sabia eso de los asexuales owo siempre me enseñas cosas nuevas XD

**Ani-chan: **Resulta que SeeU es golpeadora, pero si se trata de Luka es una cobarde XD Y de echo queridisima chica pervertida, nuestro adorada Miku-neko-chan es una pervertida hecha y derecha de nacimiento XD El lemmon aun esta algo lejos, pero algo sumamente importante sucede después de él ¡Pero hay Lime! It's something :3 Sobre los estudiantes nuevos, son MUY importantes en la historia, pero lo digo, eso es más adelante. A ti te encargo adivinar porque están aquí ¡Asi te ganaras un premio! Y gracias por adorar mi historia -llora de felicidad-

**Belu-chan: **Nuestra Luka siempre sera así desgraciadamente ¡Pero asi la queremos! Ahora te dara un derrame nasal con el que sigue :3

**Alchemya-sama: **Usted también siempre termina chivenandome de alguna manera *w* Gakupo es un buen chico, en un punto de la historia su presencia tendrá que ser indispensable ¡No digo más! Resulta que les tengo muchas sorpresitas más preparadas por ahí X3 Solo tiene que esperar y lo sabrá.

** Hikaru: **Me halagas mucho Hikaru-san, saber que lograste viciar a tu amigo con este humilde Fic me pone tan contenta *u* -da brinquitos de alegria- Eso ayuda también a que crezca, y me ha pasado lo que a ti XD no es bonito owo Estoy seguro que se van a emocionar con lo que sigue XD ¡Eso lo prometo! Muchas gracias por seguirme, de verdad, eso me pone muy feliz.

**Yuno: **Muchas gracias a ti por leer, Yuno-san, este capitulo ¿Logro ser de tu agrado? ¡Dimelo por favor!

**Sun-hee: **Me emociono que tu si hayas mencionado algo de la confesión de Miku, nadie dijo nada al respecto sobre eso QwQ snif. Y como ya mencione antes, esos chicos son personas que al principio parecen ser cualquier personaje, pero no lo son jajajajaja. -risa malvada-

**Arial Chan: **¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Los besos se van a quedar cortos con lo que sucederá a continuación :3 Ve preparando transfusiones de sangre chica.

**nekosempai: **¡Oh! Una confesión de amor QwQ jajajajaja XD Pues si, administro mi firma y administro también Anime Yuri en facebook, pero últimamente he andado algo mal por lo que no me meto mucho ¡Pero lo haré! Muchos saluditos también y ojala te haya gustado este cap.

Y hasta los reviews X3 Me gusta tanto saber que les agrada esta historia muy rara. Como siempre tengo algo que celebrar, hoy cominuco que Cat Food, ha llegado, orgullosamente, a los 31 favoritos/seguidores ¡Y eso se celebra-nya! También que el 4 de agosto cumplí un año aquí :3 un año compartiendoles fics nwn

¡Gracias! Y si quieren Lime ahora si los chantajeo con que dejen reviews ¬¬


End file.
